The Forced Choice
by Miss Kristina
Summary: In another time a strong woman is forced to make a choice. The consequences of her choice will form the lives and deaths of thousands of people. What becomes of the princess, when the men of the supernatural see her beauty?
1. Chapter 1 - The Forced Choice

**This is my first story I write, I hope you like it! :) (Oh, and I am not a native speaker so please excuse if there is grammatical errors) I own the character, plot and story. This story is my own work, and therefore it is protected by ©**

* * *

"Princess, we have little time what is your command?"

My heart was racing, even though my face showed nothing but a calm exterior. I knew what they demanded, the army that was now threatening to break our walls. They wanted access to my kingdom, to my people. Their blood was to sustain them, their rule was to be obeyed and respected. The letter I had received 1 week ago, was demanding us to do as they wished and if we agreed, they would be reasonable, letting no vampire to drink from a child under 15 they would only kill when forced to, or when they where to protect them self. If they spoke the truth, and this was a promise they would keep, no one could ever know. '_How can I bow down to this evil? How can I tell my people to obey. They would never forgive me for opening the gates, I would never forgive myself for doing so. But if I order them to fight, to go to war, there was a little chance anyone would survive. Most would be slaughtered, and this was the most likely result of a war.'_

- "Princess?!" My first captain in command woke me up from my sorrow filled thoughts. His look was pleading and anxious.

I looked up on all of the people in the room, taking a deep breath and standing up from my throne.

" I will not give them my people as slaves, but neither will I force anyone to fight with a high probability of facing death. I want you to save as many people as possible, let them run through the tunnels, escape as fast as they can," I spoke with force and determination not giving away the fear that I felt. I took another deep breath.

"I will stay, I will fight! All of those who chooses, shall stand by me and fight them until we draw our last breath! We will protect the people and give them their chance of life and freedom."

The room went quiet, and the look I saw in their eyes where awe.

"Hurry, let it be done!", I spoke to them and on command everyone started scrambling away.

I picked up silver bow, and the arrows that was next to my throne. Then I hurried away towards my chambers. Thousands of thought rushed through my brain. '_Did I do the right thing? Will they get away? How long do we have? Will they torture those who run? Where will they find sanctuary?´ It kept on and on and when I got to my destination I quickly changed from my white gown into a pair of black leather pants and a white shirt with a silver and blue corset over it. I strapped it on tight and quickly braided my waist long, midnight black hair._

When I was done, I glanced out onto the streets from my balcony. I saw a few men, women and children run towards the tunnels, and by the look of it a few hundred must already have gone the same way. But the city contained thousands and the kingdom stretched on for hundreds of miles, before reaching our allies in the east. I glanced toward the gate, and pride filled my heart when I saw my army ready for battle. Their bravery was more then I could ever hoped for.

Beyond the walls, there was an army not much bigger then my own, but lethal never the less. Their kind was superior to us, in strength, sight, smell and speed. We needed a miracle on our side to survive, and before turning away I looked towards the sky and fell down on my knees.

"Gods, be with us! Our future lies within you hands, our faith is now to be decided." My words where hushed and respectful, I hugged the medallion of Enosos, that hung around my neck. And I turned my feet and started to run down the tunnels of the palace towards the battle.

...

The screams of pain and the smell of blood was everywhere. My black horse was franticly trying to escape the smell and the throws towards her. '_Be steady Samir_' I thought to myself trying to calm both her and my own nerves.

I shoot my arrows through and hit a few of our enemies, but their speed was incredible. I was in the middle of it all, and my men, did everything to protect me. But it was clear we were loosing. Sorrow filled my heart as I heard the words my father spoken to me so many times 'The gods favor the strongest.' As people where dying and the crowds became thinner I saw a man appear on a horse, a vampire for sure, one of them, by high rank no doubt. He was huge, ripped muscles on his entire body and must have been at least 6.2' tall. His hair was black and his green eyes glowed, literally glowed as his sword slaughtered my people.

I was quick to shoot and arrow at him, and because of the slow horse compared to his own speed it hit his left arm.

"Damn it," I cursed to myself at the failed attempt to kill him. He growled and I could se the strain in his eyes. Then he pulled it out with little effort and looked straight at me. His eyes almost petrified me, and he looked like a wounded tiger, even more dangerous then before.

What happened next, was mostly a blur but there was a loud roar that filled the air and I got thrown of my horse. The next thing I know I was on the ground and Samir is lying over my legs. The pain that filled me was excruciating and I could not move away. I tried to push her off, but she wouldn´t move and that's when I saw him again. He was standing over me, and lounged his sword into Samir's beautiful neck and her blood was splashing out over me.

"No." It was a silent cry that left my lips. She was so dear to me, and that was when I realized that I was going to die.

The man smirked at my reaction and titled his head to the side.

"My oh my, princess Alicia I presume?!," he spoke with a dark voice filled with amusement.

He bent down beside me, whipping of some of the horses blood from my face and liking his fingers. I could only narrow my eyes and try to collect some of the dignity I normally owned. He studied me a bit longer, looking over my face, and my body until he got down to my legs, he reached out towards them and griped one of them tight.

"Aaaa," I screamed loudly. the pain almost sent me into the darkness, the last thing I heard was another mans voice and my tormentors reply.

"We have control over the city, shall we keep the fighters alive?"

"No, kill them!," he answered with a hard tone.

Regret, pain and sorrow filled me when I understood our defeat was final. Now, I could only wait for death to come, even though I wished for life, I would rather die with my men as a fighter, then live as a slave to this monsters. Moments later the darkness completely overtook my body.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it, if so please review and hopefully there will be more and longer chapters to come!**


	2. Chapter 2 - The First Consequence

**Here is the second chapter, enjoy! Don´t forget to leave your review! **

* * *

Blipp…blip…blip the clinging sound filled my ears and mind. It was so sweet like water drops falling down on a Chrystal glass. I felt at peas like there was nothing in the world that could ever get me out of my happy state. '_Am I with the gods, have they blessed me to become part of paradise?'_ Blipp.. blipp.. SMASH I heard it before I felt it, the burning sensation that pinched my face the throbbing that ached in my cheeks from the blow I just received. My eyes flew open and as I realized I could not focus my sight. I got more aware of my body, it hurt and screamed in pain at me. _'I am still alive, but why?'_

"Why?", It left my lips in a murmur.

But I got no answer, and started to wiggle my body in a weak attempt to escape. But my body did not move much and I felt my arms being restrained. Darkness threaten to overtake me again, but then I felt a strong hand grasp my head and I immediately looked into the same mans eyes, they where cruel and indifferent at the pain I felt. I tried to escape him and when he suddenly bit into his own wrist and placed it over my mouth I desperately forced my lips shut tight. I knew what vampire blood could do to a human, the healing power it possessed, but I also knew about the curse that followed. The debt that I would owe him, I would no longer belong to myself, but to a vampire. He smiled amused at my attempt to not get the blood into my mouth, but he made it short lived as he pressed the sides of my jaws forcing my lips to open.

The blood poured into my moth, it tasted like metallic and having it in my mouth grossed me out. He then took the hand he had forced my mouth open with to massage the liquid down my throat. I starred at him as scared as I have ever been in my life. To die would have been the best thing that could ever happen compare to this. Compared to the faith that he wished for me, to owe a vampire, was the same as to be owned by a vampire. He made me swallow it all, forcing it down and smirking at my misery. He bent down as he let his right wrist off my mouth and lend towards my ear.

"Once a princess, now my slave. Oh how the grace of the gods smile towards you Alicia." The whispered and mocking voice sent a shiver down my spine.

A tingle started to appear in my stomach and spread throughout my body, It was arousing and even though I did not want those feelings in me I could not help it. The pleasure made my breath pick up and become more and more shallower. I felt his hand follow the curves of my body from my waist towards my neck where it tightened for a second before continuing down over my breasts. He circled them and the reaction my body gave him was immediate. _'No, stop it! Why is he doing this, I hate him, I would rather die, just please let me die.'_ But no words could be formed from my lips, and as his hand traveled over my stomach towards the center of my body I tightened with pleasure. He bent down and gave a quick peck at the apex of my tight. Tears fell from my eyes, I felt violated and used, but at the same time I felt like there was nothing else I would rather have him do.

"Sleep!", he commanded and my eyes fell shut.

….

The next time I came back to life, I felt different, my body responded to my will and there was no pain. The vague memory of what have happened played like repeat in my mind. 'His slave! I would never be his slave, he can control my body but he will never control my mind' For every second that past, I got more aware of what was around me. I was in a bath, and there where people cleaning me washing away the dirt and the blood from my body. Their hands were small, and as my eyes focused I saw the three beautiful women that where helping me. They where wearing quite simple small black dresses that hugged their figure perfectly. The dress went down to the middle of their tight, the girls all had light brown hair silver bracelets on both their hands, but they kind of reminded me off cuffs.

When I finally came to my wits again I got uncomfortable and splashed the body as I tried to cover up my naked form.

"What are you doing?", I asked with chock in my voice.

"Oh your awake, we are just cleaning you up for our masters service. He doesn´t like it when we look filthy," one of them said, smiling at me.

"Our master? The damn vampire? Why would I care of what he likes?", I asked them courtly.

They all gave me concerned looks and tried to calm me down smiling encouraging. They stood up and reached me their hands to help me up from the huge tub I was in.

"Sorry we got of on the wrong foot, lets get you dried up and put some clothes on you back," another one of them said to me. "Oh and I am Lauren by the way. What is your name?"

"I am Pri... I am Alicia," I corrected quickly. _'Less they knew of my past the better.'_

"Nice to meet you Alicia," another bright voice replied. "I am Elza and this is Caroline." she gestured towards the third girl.

As I dried myself of with a towel, Elza and Caroline slipped out of the door. My eyes went to Lauren who was emptying the bathtub. I studied her to try to make out her character. She seemed to be content with her life. '_Why doesn´t it bother her? Is she not also his slave?_' my thoughts were interrupted when the door open again and the two other girls were back with the same kind of black dress they wore.

It hugged my body tightly and the fit was exact, as it had been made for me. They dried my hair so if felt in soft curls around my face. Then Elza started to speak.

"Okey, so we need to inform you about the protocols. This life can be very dangerous, but if you please master then you have nothing to fear." She smiled at her own words and stroked my hair down my back.

"I would rather die, then please him." 'How could I? He toke my kingdom and people away from my protection.'

"Well, death is probably not an option right now. If you go against his wish he will make your life hell before he would grant you the mercy of dying." Caroline looked at me with an intense stare.

"Anyway, if he wish it, he can take control of your body. He can force you to do what he wants, but he likes it when his slaves does what he tells them to do with out claiming it with the debt."

I stared at Caroline at the words she spoke. They seemed filled with emotion and the glance in her why seem to tell a rouge story. They continued the instructing. I was to bow down when approaching him and I was to keep my eyes on the ground, whenever vampires where around me. All could order me around, but if I had other instructions from my so called master then those where superior any other that lived here. I was not to speak unless spoken to and I had no right to defy anyone. But since I belonged to him, as he was of a high rank other vampire was allowed to feed or violate them self on me.

The door burst open and in came a gorgeous and ripped guard. He looked over at the girls before his eyes found mine. I could detect a low growl and as I looked to the girls I saw their heads bowed down towards the floor. He walked over to me with firm steps, and I instantly stepped back. His eyes harden further.

"Alicia, come here! Your master require your presence," his tone was monotone and sharp. As he gesticulated for me to move towards him.

I hesitated for a second and was struck by a hand falling to the ground. I could feel his body straddling mine. I went stiff before finding my breath again. And I heard a deep chuckle.

"You are to do as your told stupid human!" He threaten me. "Your master is going to enjoy breaking you down, riding you in until you become the proper slave you are to be." He sounded amused. Lowering his voice whispering against my neck. "And when he is done with you, I will enjoy you crawling at my feet before I make you scream my name in pleasure," he said before putting a small kiss on the nape of my neck.

I draw a quick breath of air in fear, as he pulled me up grabbing my legs and throwing me over his shoulder walking towards the door. Once again I almost lost my breath when my stomach hit his hard body. His steps where quick as we walked through the palace and before I knew it I was thrown down on the floor inside the grand hall, my head almost slamming hard on the steps that was at the far end of it. The steps lead up to the platform with the thrones. And as my eyes glanced up I saw him there, the one that was suppose to be my master. He was dressed in black and had his hair in tied at the nape of his neck. He looked more amazing then I remembered him. 'Damn it, I don´t understand those feelings. They are not real, I hate him.' I glared at him and his eyes shoot up in an strange amusement that made his eyes glow. The look scared me; he looked like a boy playing with a bug and a magnifying glass. Enjoying the thought of the amount of suffering he could cause me. I remember Lauren´s lesson but couldn't allow myself to bow, so instead I turned my eyes to the windows on my left. Focusing on the soft moonlight that poured into the salon.

"Is there any more you wish of me my lord," the guard spoke.

"Yes Matheius, could you please bring up the food stock you have gathered for tonight."

"Of course my lord," matheius said, before I heard his steps disappear out of the room.

It grew dead silent, and I kept my head to the side, I knew he tried to will me into bowing, but I couldn´t not without a fight. I could feel the burn from his gaze on me. I then heard his footstep coming closer to me.

"Alicia," he spoke softly with a honey dripping tongue.

"Princess?!", he asked once again softly as he stood right in front of my body, me still looking away.

"Look at me!" His voice was now harder but not violent, yet. I still ignored his order.

Then he dropped down to his knees unexpectedly and I reacted by trying to move away, but his muscular arms snaked around my thin waist keeping me close to his body. Without hesitating he grabbed my chin hard. I expected him to pull it to his gaze, but instead he held it firmly and tipped my head a little further to the side and down to expose my neck. That was when I really started to panic, my eyes went crazy and I tried to struggle away, quickly realizing how impossibly strong he was.

"No please, don't," I plead as his fangs slid out towards my unprotected neck. He chuckled a bit amused. His breath was heated against my sensitive skin and I could feel the tingle it created down my body.

"Please what? Alicia", he asked me

"Please dont bite me," I answered

"Who am I to you Alicia? What are you to me?" His voice was demanding even though it still held a tine bit of joy at forcing me to say it out loud. _'No, I can´t say it. I wont! But he will bite you if you don't '_ I tried to reason with myself. But in the end a subconscious and apparently self protecting part of me took over.

"You are my Master, I am your." I hesitated "... slave." It came out as a whisper, and tears where pooling in my eyes. He pulled away a bit from my neck and turned my gaze to his. A proud smirk was on his face as the victory of the situation flush all over him. I felt like I had just been thrown into dirt being forced to shove it down my throat.

"And what do slaves do, when their master ask them to do something Alicia?" He still spoke my name like he was sucking on candy. It toke me a moment to speak at the mental assault he was putting me through.

"They obey," I heard myself say a bit grumpy as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Good! Come here," he pulled me up towards the throne and sat me down at a pillow just next to it.

Then he grabbed a silver neckless that looked like a collar that just fitted around my small neck. I felt so embarrassed, he treated me like a dog, He started to stroke my hair and when I tried to pull away, I realized that the color was connected to the chair. I could not move away from his touch. He smiled evil down at me, continuing to stroke my dark hair while observing me. Then the door flew open and a bunch of women, men and children where pushed into the grand hall. They all looked frightened and dirty and where thrown down at the ground in the front of the throne podium. Muffled gasps, screams and cries escaped their lips. I gasped for air, it was hurting to see them in such a state. I noticed that the children where young, some no older then 6 or 7. The women and men where probably some of those who had tried to escape but did not succeed in their quest.

"Now, princess Alicia," he spoke to me directly as he took out one of the youngest child's in the crowed looking at me. He stroke the young girls head smiling at me.

"Every time you disobey me, not only you will suffer, but also the people." He waited to catch my horrified reaction. "This is for not bowing down to your master." With that he bit down in the neck of the child ripping the skin asunder as other vampires entered the room and a massacre unwrapped itself before my eyes…

* * *

**What did you think of it? I would love some reviews! **


	3. Chapter 3 - The Unwanted Feeling

**Okey, Chapter #3! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Alicia**

The blood covered almost every surface on the floor, and what was left of the bodies were thrown into a pile. Most vampires seemed cheerful and also a bit high from the rush the blood had provided them. He however seemed to be unaffected by it. As if is he could handle more then the others. His clothes, arms and face where dripping of blood as he turned towards a few people in the back of the room.

"Clean this mess up! And fix me a bath in my new chamber," he said with a strong voice and turned his attention toward me at his last comment.

I was curled up as far away from the thrown and the scene as the chain allowed me. My arms were crossed over my chest and tears seeping down my chin. _'What did just happen? What have I done? How could I ever allowed it? Oh let me die now._' my eyes where gazing toward the non-existing horizon and my breath were quick and ragged. The fear had taken a hold of my body and I felt locked inside of it. My head was spinning and as I had disappeared into the mist of thought, fear and future I felt a strong and wet hand grabbing my head over my mouth and pulling me upward. I woke up to the harsh reality and felt my nose fill up with the distinct smell of blood.

"Noooooooooooo," my screams were hushed by his hand, but my lounges had never mustered such sound as I tried to express my sorrow and grief. Not only for the people in the room but the kingdom, my fighters and the terrible situation this man had put me in. My body was shaking violently, but he only stood in front of me observing my reaction with a smirk. As my screams had died out, and only spasms once in a while rocked my body he leaned down and looked me in the eyes.

"Bow down to me slave!", it was a harsh command and with it he let go of me as if dropping something rotten from his hands. Once again, he did not force me, with the powers he possessed over my body. He wished me to make the choice, but really there was no choice to make. From the day I took the crown I had sworn to protect my people. That was exactly what I was going to do, no mater what it would bring.

Slowly my head fell as far down as the chain allowed me. I let my body slide to the floor in a sign of the fake respect I showed to please him. _'Damn it, I have to please him, to protect my people._' Then I felt a hand started to stroke my hair, he was hovering just above me. Slowly caressing my earlobe down to my neck and down my throat to my chin. I fought the nauseating feeling it gave me when his fingers smeared the blood that was now dripping from my hair.

**Him "Her master"**

_'Her bow had been reluctant, but the scene I had created just a moment ago had finally made the very proud ex-princess Alicia to forfeit. I was sure, there would be more fights before she could be anything as compliant as Lauren, if she ever would be. On the other hand that was the challenge that made it fun, bringing her to the breaking point time after time, until she stopped fighting my power and become a real slave. Until that point she will be my toy and I know she will amuse me.'_ She continued bowing down, and I stroke my hand in her hair, smearing the blood of the people I just enjoyed ripping apart. '_So beautiful, and her blood smelled amazing!'_ I leaned in a bit just to appreciate the smell and I smiled to my self as I came up with a new little game I wanted to play with her.

"Bring her to my chamber and call for Lauren!", I ordered the guards in my usual monotone voice. _'They should be on edge around me, that was the respect I demanded from my subjects.'_ She had frozen up a bit from my words.

"Let´s have some fun shall we?" I continued teasing her and got her out of the chained collar and through her at the guards.

She stumbled and almost fell, but they cached her and the look that where in her eyes was expressing the fear she felt for what was to come. _'Let the game begin'_

…

**Alicia**

I was dragged into what used to be my old room, the guard gripped my arms behind my back and forced them up so he could grip them with one hand. He seemed a bit drunk from the massacre he had just taken part of. Smiling enjoying the power he had over me. He took his other hand and snaked it around my waste pulling my back closer to him and I could feel something tightening and poking me in the back. _'Ewe, that is disgusting'_ He dragged me in front of the huge bed and stood about a meter from it.

"BAAM!"

The door flew open and he walked in, looking all-proud over himself. He was definitely up to something. He stopped in front of me smirking, probably because of my arms where tight behind my back, which made my cheats pushed forward. 'I bet this is something he enjoys.' He took his hand to my cheek stroking away some of the drying blood.

"Now, I am going to show you the life of a proper slave," he said and paused for a moment leaning towards me "it is just a matter of time before you will be begging me to do the same to you." He whispered the last part close to my ear and shivers traveled down my thigh.

"Lauren!" he screamed as he fell down over and laid on the bed looking up in the sealing. The big brown oak doors open and Lauren quickly walked inside getting down into a deep bow where she remained.

"What can I do for you master?"

"I am feeling in the mood for something more to drink."

"Very well, would I due?" She asked in a very hopeful voice. _'Would she due? Are she seriously asking if she is good enough to become food?!'_ I was angered by the thought but said nothing.

She was meet with silence as if he thought it over, before glancing her up and down.

"Well I suppose you would," he said monotony.

She practically jumped forward towards him and he got up from the bed just in front of me. The guard suddenly pushed my legs open and then pushed me down towards the floor so that I was half sitting/ standing on my knees spread apart and the guard had his legs in between mine to ensure they was held open. I felt him smile against my neck and I tried to struggle out of his very tight grip around me. He then grasped my face with his free hand and forced me to look at the two in front of me.

Laura had turned around with her back against him, and she had taken away her hair from her neck. He had grabbed her waist with one hand and was right now holding the other over her neck and just like that, her bracelets and necklace came of. '_What was that? How did he just loosen them without touching them?'_

He smirked at me and then returned to the attention of Laurens neckline, He stroked it slowly with his finger, and her reaction was instant, she started to lightly shake and her breath became ragged as her cheeks where flustered. Then he continued stroking her down her arm as he blew breathes, and placing small kisses at the base of her neck.

"Yes… please," she moaned as her head was falling backward towards his strong shoulders.

He took up her arm and gave it a small kiss and a lick before his fangs came out and started to tear at the sensitive skin. Then the bite down into her and a gasp came out of her. My eyes shoot open at what I saw, she was actually enjoying what he did to her and deep inside of me there was something that wished him to do the same to me. '_No, I cant think like that.'_ I tried to shake the feeling and as I once again got focused at them he had changed to attacking her neck instead.

Her breath was picking up even more and small gasps and moan came every now and then as he slowly drained the blood from her body. He shoot his eyes up at me as he continued drinking her in, as if he was trying to say 'your next, this will be you soon', it hurt me and I tried to escape his gaze but I couldn't I was forced to look, he held my eyes open It was all apart of my debt. She was pushed down just like me on the ground and we were practically embracing each other with the two vampires at our backs. He let go of her and then looked at the guard behind me,

"Go ahead Matheius, I sense your thirst is not yet satisfied! Have some of this slave," he said as he gesticulated towards the pale Lauren in his arms. She was pressed to me when the guard, Matheius, leaned over on the left side of my head and bite down into the other side of her neck harshly and I hears a faint whimper from Lauren.

My eyes where still stuck on _'my master'_ and he took my emotions in with a smirk as he leaned over Lauren towards my neck. Her blood dripped down on my neck and his nose smeared it out on me. It made me shiver and fight toward the feeling I had that all I wanted was for him to sink his teeth inside of me.

"No, please don´t… Master I beg of you," I tried everything but the plea was more towards my own feelings then to the act it self. I used master just to get his attention to my plea. 'I_ can´t be bitten, not now, rather never, but not now'_ Tears where pooling up my eyes again.

"Hush slave," he said as his eyes once again trailed up my neck to my eyes.

"All comes with time," he whispered.

"That's enough Matheius!", he ordered out and the guard let go of Laurens neck and then she fell down on the floor between the three of us.

I suddenly felt Matheius nuzzling my neck and I froze as his arms tightened around my body so my back was pressed up towards him.

"Matheius!" A roar came from in front of me and the nuzzling stopped, Another strong arm was sneaked around my waste and I was pulled forward. But it toke about 5 sec. before Matheius let go and as I was in the middle between them it was as a small war was played in front of me. But then he let go and my master pulled me over Lauren and to his side.

"You forget your place!" he barked out.

"Take the other slave back to their coaters and make sure she is looked after. And bring Elza here!" He was short and demanding towards the guard. '_Matheius actually seemed to be a bit more then only a guard'_

...

When Matheius had left, I realized who was holding me and what I just witness. My feelings where all over the place and I had no idea how to react. My body was betraying me and he was looking at me like I was a shiny new toy he could not wait to play with. 'What is he going to do to me?'

* * *

**Oh I hope you enjoyed it! My favorite one so far! Don´t forget to review! **

**Love Miss Kristina **


	4. Chapter 4- The Intensified Debt

**So thank you Luna & pat4pat for helping me out with the thoughts vs. dialogue part. I have been struggling with it and I am trying to do it better now. **

**From now on you have: "Dialogue" and then 'thoughts', I hope this will get less confusing. I also wanted to assure you guys that I always reread my work and try to correct spelling & grammatical errors! Sometimes I fail though, but I always try my best!**

**Here is Chapter #4 **

**Disclaimer: I own this story, the plot and the characters! **

* * *

**Alicia**

My eyes were glowing and I was observing the connection between us. His arm across my stomach and went around my waste. His broad shoulders and toned chest felt like a rock behind me, completely unyielding.I could here my own heart beating hard and loudly in my chest and my body was rigid. The air around us where filled with the blended smell of sweat and blood.

The minute past by and nothing was said between us, it was as if he tried to make me understand whom I belonged to. He held me so tight it hurt my ribcage and it was not until a knock on the door interrupted the strained moment, that he let me go. He stood up, leaving me completely empty sitting on the floor.

"Enter, " he shouted a bit to loud.

"Master, you called for me. " It was Elza's pithed high voice. My back was faced the door so I could not see her.

"Take Alicia with you, make sure she is cleaned up and put to bed. I want her rested for tomorrow." With that he went into the bathroom and closed the door shut behind him.

I glanced towards the window and noticed that the sun had set and the darkness was quickly enveloping the hills in the horizon. Elza's arms tugged me up from the dark oak floor, it took her some effort and I tried to help, but my body was out of energy. She hugged my waste and placed my arm around her shoulder and half carried me out of the room. I felt sore and my eyes where heavy.

…

I hardly noticed that my clothes had been removed and I was sitting in the bath, Elza was there and she was scrubbing away the blood as it colored the water red. There were so many feelings inside of me that I could not get a single one out. Elza must have noticed my demeanor cause she started to stroke my hair again.

"It will be alright Alicia," she tried reassuring me.

"How can it ever be alright? "I asked quietly more to myself then to her.

"You will get used to it and Master will get bored, then if you are compliant he will not wan to play with you as much," she said kind of sadly.

"Play with me? I am not a doll, I am a human." I looked at her.

"Well you are his human, so what ever he wants with you, he gets from you. Doesn't matter if you like it or not." She lowered her head and emptied the bath with the red water as most of the blood had come of me.

As I saw it go down the drain, I felt tears pooling down. '_This is not the life I am suppose to live. Enosos, have I not been strong enough, do I really deserve this punishment?'_ I started crying out of control, as all the event of the day cached up with me. So many bad things had happen in such a small period of time. I had gone from being a princess and a fierce ruler to a slave with no own will or power. My people where being slaved or slaughtered because of my foolishness. '_all because of me._'

As the now cold water left my perfectly curved body I got Goosebumps by the coldness in the room. Elza pulled me up and hung a towel around me, but it did not bring me the comfort I needed. _'How did it all go so wrong? Why was my kingdom attacked? We have always done our best to please the vampires. So why?'_

My kingdom was great, but there where many others around the warm sea that had greater possessions. Mine was one out of the 5 grand ones that still was ruled by humans. The vampires had taken a lot already, and they had conquered many kingdoms for the single reason of being food stock. They kept human within great walls forcing them to reproduce in order to reassure the survival of the vampire race. We had never opposed their way of living officially, even though I hated the idea. If it was all up to me the vampires should be slaughtered, but for the sake of my people I had been quiet and done my best to keep the peace.

"Come now, lets get you to bed," Elza told me and pushed me into the oval room. My cheeks where still tear strained as I looked around the room, I knew of it, but had spent little time here. Soft surfaces and pillows in light colors lying about the floor completely covered the room. From the roof hung withe airy fabric that was draped into arcs from the middle out towards the wall and then draped down the walls. There were small windows high up the wall along the ceiling, but it gave little comfort.

When my father was alive he used the room as his harem, for the many girls he did not wed, but bed. That was long after he and my mother had me. He was very faithful to her, but when she was killed he burrowed his sorrow in the arms of exotic women from all over the world. The room smelled of sweet incenses and rich oils that contributed to the sensual feeling the room was to hold.

Elza had dressed me in a short silk, sleeping gown that did not cover up a lot of my body. I quickly found a place at the opposite side of the door, where I gathered up some pillows and fabrics to get warm. I was completely strained from the day and it did not take many moments before I was sleeping.

….

I woke up by a soft voice and someone slightly shaking me.

"Alicia, wake up," Caroline whispered. I moaned in response trying to make her go away.

"I am tired, let me sleep," I answered her.

I was in that perfect world between completely awake and asleep, if it where up to me I would rather sleep. But just like that it all cleared, and I remembered, I remembered everything. Caroline actually looked a bit chocked as I shoot up from where I was lying. Now I was on edge, and even though my body was sore it felt a bit more at ease thanks to the sleep it gained.

The girls where dressing up in there uniform and I quickly did the same, but when I saw that Lauren was still in here bed I went to sit down at her side. She looked pale, but better then yesterday.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"Oh, I am better," she answered with a tiered smile and a horse voice. She continued " I am sorry if you got scared last night." I looked down at my hands a bit concerned. 'it looked terrible when he had bitten her'. The whole situation had scared me and I could not get over the fact that it was just a matter of time before he would bite into my flesh.

Lauren saw my anxiousness; "The bite is not all that bad, and he can make it real good. They all can, but only if they wish it," she tried to calm me down. I said nothing, as I did not want to think about it. 'I have to comply, as much as possible. I must protect my people, they matter more then I do' Today I would really try, but I don´t know how long I was going to keep it up.

…

I had been called to my master's chamber, and as I walked inside I dreaded what was going to happen. I made a deep bow and stayed in the position, just as I watched Lauren do the other night.

The smell in my old room was different, more masculine and rough and the smell of fresh roses that normally welcomed me in here was gone.

He was walking around in the room and I caught a glance at him. He was getting dressed; his muscular upper body naked and still a bit moist from a bath he recently must had taken. A towel hanged over his left shoulder and I saw him turn towards me and I quickly lowered my eyes again. The sounds of his footstep stopped and I saw his feet just in front of me. My legs where killing me, why did he not allow me up.

"Did you enjoy the view?" he asked me sarcastically.

I was about to answer, when he continued. "You are to keep your eyes on the floor until you are spoken to, do you understand?" He walked away again. "And you are to answer when I ask you questions, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" he asked harshly.

"Yes, I understand," I answered him. Apparently my answer was not to his liking, because in a blink of an eye he was in front of me.

"Yes, what?" There was nothing in his voice that would bend on this point. It hurt my pride to name him, but what choice did I have.

"Yes Master," I answered him. That earned me a pet on the head and I realized I was allowed to stand up.

" Come here," he said as he walked over to the side of the bed and I followed _'What is he up to?_'

"Turn around," he said with a silky smooth voice. _'That voice almost frightens me more then his harsh one'_ I felt the tension in the air, and my body tighten as I heard something clinging behind my back. Then he grabbed my waste with left arm and pushed me up against him. He bit down into his right hand wrist and shoved it against my moth forcefully.

"Drink," he said. It was not a suggestion but a command, the debt took ahold of my body and I started to drink. The thick, horrible fluid rushed down my throat and soon filled me with bliss. Then his hold on my waste disappeared, even though he held me tight with the wrist over my mouth. I felt cold metal smash against my throat and it felt like it was going to strangle me. The previous state of bliss completely disappeared and the pain ached throughout my body. It burned into my skin as if melting together. Then I felt the same kind of metal being clasped and melted around my wrists. I wanted to scream in pain caused by the melting metal, but I just continuing drinking his blood.

Suddenly everything stopped and he removed his hand from my mouth and something was different. My body did not move, even if I willed it to, it stayed the same. My breathing accelerated and my eyes darted back and forth trying to understand what was happening to me. Tears escaped my eyes as I could feel his breath towards my neck.

"You are my possession now, for the world to see it." He continued walking around to my front. "I control your body and I can even control your mind." He traced a finger down my arm. "This is what the debt is all about, the blood I gave to you that now runs in your system listens to me." He smirked. I tried to pull out of it, without success.

He continued, "The necklace and the bracelets intensifies my powers over you." He stepped closer. "Now I can stop your sight," he said and moved his finger at my temple and it went dark. _'What just happened? No! What is this terrible trick? I can´t see anything!'_ I was panicking. I could just feel his hand going toward my ears and I heard his voice whisper. " I can make you deaf." And all sound disappeared I could only stand there and feel him walking around me touching me and ensnaring my waist. Then I felt his hand over my throat and all my senses rushed back to me, and my body fell limp in his arms. 'I can move again' I stated to myself, even though I was disorientated it made me thankful. That was until I remembered that the man who was holding me, was also the man that did that to me and could do it again.

"Did you enjoy that slave?" he asked me teasingly.

"No master," I answered truthfully.

"Then I hope you will obey me, without forcing me to call upon the debt in the future?"

"Yes master," I answered. _'I would never want to experience anything like that ever again.'_

"Well then," He said as he let go and lay down on the bed. " I want you to get onto the bed!" He continued with an amused smirk placed upon his face. _'He wanted me to do what?'_

"Now Alicia " he said as he waved me forward with two of his fingers. _'O gods please let him be merciful_' was the silent pray that left my thoughts as I walked towards the bed…

* * *

**Hoped you like it! Reviews are always welcome! :D**

**Love Kristina**


	5. Chapter 5 - The First Taste

**Hi Everyone, I struggled a bit with my imagination on this chapter, but I like the result. **

**Thank you Luna for your feedback on the last chapter and I hope you see some improvement. if not well then I hope you like the story enough anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I own the story, plot and characters.**

* * *

**Alicia**

As I walked forward I noticed how I was trembling, and my legs were wobbling. It was even hard to take the few steps that brought me to my old bed, where my master was lying. His eyes roamed over my body like a hungry predatory and I could see how his eyes was slightly glowing.

All I wanted to do was to run the opposite direction and flee from whatever that was going to happen to me.I put my knee on the bed and pushed up upon it, feeling the soft material of the sheets as I watched him carefully.

"May I know your name, master?", I asked with some hesitation.

"I am your master and I do not see a reason why I should tell you my name, since you will not call me by it," he answered plainly.

He was still observing me as he took my hand in his slightly pulling me towards him. I resisted and pleaded with my eyes. _'I don't want to.' _But then something took control over me again, and my body got disconnected from my mind. It was a feeling of someone pulling a curtain from everything logical inside of me.

All these strong feelings for him flared up within me, and at that moment all I wanted to do was to kiss those full lips and taste that perfect skin. I wanted my hands all over his body and his all over mine.

He did not have to pull me towards him again, since I quickly made my way up on his chest. I put one leg on each side of him, witch made my dress go up a little higher then what was proper. I felt like there was a knot in my belly tightening and spreading making my entire body tense and tingle with desire.

The hot sensations spread as he quickly pulled me around onto my back and his lips crushed down on mine. He was rough, pressing my small body into the bed. I could fell most of his weight efficiently keeping me in place. His hand had a firm grip in my hair; pulling it lose from the braid it was in.

I gasped form the feelings inside of me. His lips where soft, but the force behind the kiss was hard and his tongue search my mouth as I searched his. His mouth tasted of red wine and chocolate and I wanted to have it all inside of me.

I felt a small rasping sting on my tongue and it was not until a second later when I felt him starting to suck on my tongue more intense that I realized what had caught my masters attention. It was my blood. I moaned in pleasure as he continued to suck and I pressed my self up into his body. One of his leg started to separate my own and I willingly let it happened since I was lost in the moment.

"Doon, doon, doon." The hard banging sound on the door filled the room and woke us both up from a haze. My master pulled away from my moth and let his head fall at the side of my head in aggravation.

Suddenly the debts control over my mind disappeared. It cleared in an instant and when my logic mind stared to rush back to me it felt like I have been ice-cold and stepped under a too hot shower. It burned and itched all over me and as the memories of what just happened came back, I felt sick and disgusted.

His body was massive and even though I struggled to push him away, to get out from the vulnerable position I was in, he did not move an inch.

"What do you want?", my master groaned loudly as he lay on top of me, seeming pleased with my failed attempt to escape him

**Him (My Master)**

_'I swear that my subject are nothing but lunatics and idiots! Why in earths name would they disturb me, especially as they must have smelled even the smallest drops of the princess delicious blood.'_

She was struggling beneath me, trying to get away as I had released her from the debt. '_I like the state she is in right now'_ Her hair was tussled as I had pulled it out from the braid. Her small dress did not even reach down to cover her laced underwear. My legs was successfully down between hers, forcing them to widen and allowed me access to put some pressure on the apex of her tights.

Every time she tried to push me away or struggle, I could feel my length tightening and twitching out of lust for her body. '_She really is fun to play with.'_

Finally coming out of my thoughts I question what the guard at the door wanted. When he without permission entered the room I looked up and narrowed my eyes at him. But as I felt the tingling struggles of the princess below me and as I saw what the impact of the guards presence did to her I smirked.

"Let go of me," she said as she continued to struggle. She was uncomfortable by the situation I had but her in. Lying half naked with me on top of her pressing her body into submission while the guard watched us. I had my arms on either side of her head and leaned my head to the side.

"No," I said as an answer with my normal deep voice cracking as I enjoyed her remark. 'I_t is a joke that she thinks I would take any command from her.'_

"You have visitors my lord, the Nobel families are here to negotiate. They claim to have information that is essential to you," the guard spoke simply with a bit of insecurity. He was not sure if he had done the right thing or not to speak at that specific moment. '_Well he should be insecure, if the news he brings from the noble families are not correct I will tear him to pieces.'_

"What information? What do they want in exchange?", I asked and turned back to gaze at the exquisite woman I had in my bed.

**Alicia**

His gaze fell upon me again, and I let my own ice blue eyes search his green ones. They held so many years, so much emotions and so much evil. But they also reminded me of the forest, the deepest part of it, where everything feels secret and magical.

Then my mind went back to the thoughts of the nobles, what information where they to exchange. I searched my own mind for the answer '_What did they new of, that could be of value to him?'_ My brow frowned and I watched my captor with caution.

"My lord they want to be free from the lives as slaves, they want to be treated with the highest respect being able to leave the kingdom," the guard answered.

My master snorted and smiled in amusement to the guard's response. "Well of course they want," he said and got of me.

I pulled my legs toward me and scrambled up against the headboard of the bed. I pulled my arms at my sides, getting ready to push away if he again decided to come closer.

In one floating motion, he gracefully got up from the bed. He tuned bent down and pulled up a white shirt from the floor and pulled it over his head. Then he continued to walk out the door and I heard him speak again. "Get the girl back to the others."

The guard grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the door before I even had the time to catch my breath. I was lead down the high pillar hallway towards the grand stairs and further on into a salon.

As we entered the room, filled with maybe 20 -30 people and vampires, it went dead quiet and you would have heard a pin fall. All of their eyes burned my skin, and I felt a shame. I used to be a princess. I was used to attention, and maybe admiration, but this was excruciating. Now I was a slave, not worth more then an animal.

The humans looked at me in pity and some in awe. The vampires on the other hand looked intrigued and if I got it right maybe a bit hungry too. A tight knot grew in my belly, and I tensed up.

The guard had long ago let go of me and now I was standing on my own in the middle of the room feeling clueless of what I was supposed to do.

Everyone around me were all dressed up, in beautiful gowns or robes. They gathered in small groups of three to five. There were always at least one or more humans sitting by there feet's, or in their laps, as the vampires where placed on chairs or in sofas. The humans had cuts and bruisers and quite a few bite marks on their necks and arms, some were being feed from right in front of my eyes.

The slaves looked content, or had a blank expression in their faces. It was as if they had given up on ever getting away and it hurt my heart to see them like this, even though I expected most of them was not from my own kingdom. It made me fell bad.

I noticed some of the vampires and groups had come closer to me and some had started to circle around me. It made me feel more uneasy and when a cold hand stroke my left arm from behind it made me jump forward almost straight into another vampire.

"Take it easy now, you don't want to make a scene," a deep voice spoke to me. I looked up in front of me and into a pair of dark navy blue eyes. He was as all of the other vampires absolutely stunning and his brown hair hung down in his face. He was fit, but more lean then my master and also not as tall.

"What do they call you?", the blue-eyed man asked me. He was trying to catch my emotions.

"A slave," I answered with venom in my voice. '_I am pissed about being bossed around all the time.'_

"You misunderstand, I know what you are and who you belong to." He stroked my necklace with a soft expression, "I wish to know your name," the man said looking straight into my eyes. I suddenly felt completely relaxed in his gaze. It was as if all the problems of the world disappeared.

"I… I … I am Alicia," I stuttered, shaking my head trying to wake up. I hated myself for getting lost in his eyes. He smiled at me again, continuing to stroke down my arm and then I suddenly felt a pair of other arms circling my waste. It made me tense again trying to move away from the grip I was in, but stopped when I felt a breath against my earlobe.

"Princess Alicia?!", the man behind me asked in a darks seductive voice. Both the blue-eyed man and the people around stepped in closer and sharpened their attention towards us. I turned my head to the side, away from his face that could not have been farther then a few inches away from my ear. _'What should I tell them? The truth?'_

"No, I am not!", I answered and sounding more secure then I felt. As I saw the questioning and doubtful look of the blue-eyed man I continued in a low whisper. "Not anymore…" The sorrow threatened to break through in my voice.

Laughter and smiles filled the room as if they where enjoying a private joke. The man in front of me smiled, but focused his eyes even more, and I noticed a slight glow coming from them. The man behind me slightly pressed my body closer to his and started to nuzzle my hair.

"Brothers!", I heard my master voice boomed through the salon. He sounded authoritarian and a bit chocked. _'Wait, what, brothers?'_ I was quickly let out of the hold I was in and they disappeared from my view. I stepped around, trying to realize what just happened and I saw them embracing my master stiffly.

"Lord Cain, we wished to surprise you," the blue-eyed man spoke to my master with a smirk on his face. '_My masters name is Cain!_' I stated to myself.

"Lord Adras", master Cain said to the blue-eyed man and placed a hand on his shoulder. He continued by addressing the other tall man beside him. "Lord Yura." Witch must have been the man standing with his arms around my waist just moments ago. They all stood tall, when talking among each other, with the same pride in their posture. _'They seem to be of equal rank. Which is not that strange since they are brothers.'_

My master's eye fell on me and I suddenly lowered my head, realizing I had been staring.

"Oh, yes we have just had the joy to meet your newest toy brother," Adras spoke. I heard them walking toward me.

"She is as beautiful as the roomers let us to believe," Yura continued. "And her blood, is truly one of a princess."

"It gives you honor, to have made a women of her statue your slave," Adras spoke standing right beside me and staring at me trying to catch my reaction. I braced myself and tried to breath normally, but I could feel the anger that was flaring up, heating my blood to the point of it starting to boil.

Just as I looked up ready to fight whomever that got in my way, I felt my necklace tighten and I stared to gasp for air. I fell down on my knees trying to pull it of me, but it wouldn't budge.

"Your master is hungry princess, you should go to him. It will ease the hold of the necklace, " Adras said. I looked around the room for Cain, but he was no longer at the place I first spotted him. Then I saw Elza, coming from the door also short of breath. When she caught my eye she took my hand and dragged me further into the room.

Master Cain was sitting/lying in a big daybed facing us and Caroline was already sitting below it. Elza and I stumbled forward them and fell down beside Caroline. I saw him smirking at our misery and then he pulled me up to lie in front of him.

I could barely focus and did not notice the people that gathered to watch the activity at hand. I just wanted to breath normally.

When the necklace finally loosened and fell of, I took in several deep breaths, happy to have gotten out of danger. That was until I felt my masters arm tighten around my waist and the other pushing away the hair to the side. He bended my head towards the pillow and the had a perfect access to my neck…

* * *

**So what do you think? I love it when you review or comment and it inspires me to continue.**

**Love Miss Kristina**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Delayed Reaction

** Thank you for encouraging reviews! They always make me wanna give you guys more material.**

**An extra thanx to my friend Linda for helping me out. **

**Here is chapter #6, Enjoy!**

* * *

Last chapter(The First Taste):

**Alicia**

_When the necklace finally loosened and fell of, I took in several deep breaths, happy to have gotten out of danger. That was until I felt my masters arm tighten around my waist and the other pushing away the hair to the side. He bended my head towards the pillow and the had a perfect access to my neck…_

* * *

_New Chapter(The Delayed Reaction):_

**Alicia**

My eyes went wide and I screamed as the horror from my dream was beginning to come true. I could hear my master chuckle behind me, as he lowered his head down to my neck. "No please," the sound of my voice hardly escaped my lips.

He was placing feather light kisses along the vain that were noticeable through my fair skin. It made me shiver. His breath was warm against me, but I felt frozen and now I was trembling.

Master Cain took a deep breath in, filling his nostrils and his chest tightened behind my outstretched body.

"Your blood smells even more enticing when you are afraid princess, " he whispered in a low and seductive voice. "It would be a waste to drain you all at ones." He continued while nuzzling my neck. "Be a good girl and don't move, the first bite always hurt."

Before I had the chance to react I felt his cold hard fangs get pressed down into my soft and sensitive skin sending sparks of pain throughout my body. I screamed once again and tried to trash away from him. He caught my hand in an iron grip and pulled them down to my waist.

He sucked for quite a while and the pain was constantly attendant.

After a while the throbbing in my neck was getting duller and instead I started to focus on the icing sensation that spread as he drained the blood out of me. I started to get a bit light headed, and was happy to be lying down. He drank greedily, sucking hard and sometimes biting further into my throat.

Then my vision started to blur and I felt stone cold, but I was actually feeling at peace. The fact that I was dying made me kind of pleased, soon I would be relived from this terrible excuse of a life.

I remember feeling his fangs getting pulled out from my wound, but then it all went dark, as I fell into unconsciousness.

**Master Cain**

Her blood really was insatiably. Even though I had already tasted it from her tongue, there was nothing as pleasing as biting into her flesh to access it. Her blood tasted like nothing I had ever tasted before and it made me greedy. I would have wanted more but as her pulse where slowing I realized I wanted more of her.

Now she was lying unconscious in the daybed in front of me, and I actually felt a bit affected by the blood. It was normal for vampires who drank to much blood, to get a bit drunk from it. But I was one of the original vampires and a single human had not affected me in a very long time. _'Her blood is strong, and I feel it inside of me.'_

I shed a bit of my own blood and rubbed her wound, making it close leaving only four marks from my fangs. Then I let her body fall down and picked up the necklace and the bracelets of the floor. Then I closed them around her young and small body.

I left her on the daybed, ordering my other slave girls to take care of her. Then I caught the attention of the room and that of my sneaky brothers. Most of the room had feed, since it was custom to feed when one of the lords did.

"Well that was pleasing, let's leave the slaves to catch their breaths," I said and walked out of the salon. My brothers quickly caught up with me as we were heading to a room to speak privately. I had no idea why they had come, since I had not seen them in over 100 years. This was actually something that pleased me, my brothers and I had never really got along. We all kept a distance from each other, so this was not a social call. Something was going on.

…

"It was a bold move, brother!" Adras said. "Invading a country, supposedly protected by the gods."

"Not to mentioning almost draining the princess dry," Yura continued.

I had heard this stories so many times before. _'I have lived for over 2 thousand years, nothing, not even some pretend gods could hurt me.'_

"I grew sick of hearing the nonsense and prophesies about a blessed princess in a protected country, " I answered them angry. "We are the gods, we take everything we want, it is rightfully ours to take."

"By the way, hundreds of princesses has lived in this kingdom since the prophecy, none of them was the one, why should she be?" I asked in an aggravated voice not really wanting an answer from them.

Yura and Adras eyed me carefully before looking at each other. I turned around walking to the grand window in the room. What I had done, I did mostly out of boredom and a bit out of pride. I had never believed there was something more to life then what was on this earth. I had made it my mission to prove it to the world.

"The nobles thought as you," I started speaking absentmindedly. "That the gods would punish me for what I had done."

I turned towards my brothers once again.

"They spoke of a weapon that could defend me, once the gods attacked," I continued amused by their foolishness.

"What was it brother?" Yura asked with astonishment.

I walked closer to him and placing my hand on his shoulder. "Nonsense," I answered simply. "…and they paid for it with their lives." I smiled at the obvious desperation that showed in their faces when I would not listen. '_I even killed the guard, that brought me the news.'_

My line of thoughts continued. _'Even though I almost drained the delicious blood out of the princess body, nothing happened. No punishment. I had proven my point.' _

My brothers looked at me in awe and chock, I hoped that this would be the end of this endless arguments. But I knew I had many more to convince before my task was done.

…

**Alicia**

The thunder was roaring outside and the rain smashed against the windows. It must have been late afternoon going on evening when I finally starting to come back to consciousness. I stirred and felt how heavy and tiered my body was. Actually I was exhausted even though I had slept a lot. My rhythm felt of, since I was just waking even though the night had started to settle.

"Alicia, are you awake?" I heard Elza ask me.

"Mhm," I answered lazily. '_Why had I been sleeping? Why am I so tired?_' I open my eyes and looked into Elza's concerned face. She was hovering over my, gently stroking my face and my hair.

I felt confused, '_what had happened to me? Am I sick_?' "What happened?" I asked, amazed by the fact that I could form words.

"You don't remember?" Elza asked and eyed me. "You have been asleep since yesterday." I narrowed my eyes trying to remember pulling myself up with the help from my arms. I feel the muscles in my neck hurting, so I absentmindedly cross my left arm over my right neck to ease the strain.

As I get in contact with my neck and the bite marks, the fog over my mind cleared. I started to hyperventilate and my pulse hit the roof. I scramble myself of the floor away from Elza's concerned face and right into Laura. We both scream in chock and fall to the floor.

"Calm down Alicia," she tries to comfort me.

"No," I scream and the tears are falling from my eyes. "He bit me." I continued into the bathroom and looked at the bite marks on my neck.

"Aaaa," I let out a heart strident scream that vibrated through the air. I grabbed the full body mirror and crashed it down on the floor. The fragments of glass spread over the floor and I could feel them making cuts on my legs. I fall down on my knees with my hands covering my face and soft cries still flows from me.

Laura, Elza and Caroline all are hovering at the door looking chocked by the events they just witnessed. My body is shaking from the amount of adrenaline that had taken over in my system.

"What is this?" A load roar comes from the door and two guards, one of them being Matheius rushes inside the bathroom. They knocked all of the girls out of the way and are observing the scene in front of them.

"She got confused sir, she didn´t know what she was doing," Caroline says in my defense as she reappear in the doorway. The guards were narrowing their eyes at the small girl trying to see through the lie.

"I knew exactly what I was doing!" I raised my head looking straight at them. "That damn vampire almost bleed me dry, I am so angry I could kill him right now," I continued. _'As if I did not want to kill him before, but now it was way stronger.'_

They looked at me dumbstruck "I am not his slave and no matter what he or anyone else does to me or forces me to do. I will always fight it!" I scream even higher trying to break their sensitive hearing in half.

I see Matheius narrowing his eyes first, but then breaks of in a smirk. "Is that a challenge, Alicia? " He asks amused walking over the glass towards me.

"It is the truth," I answer harshly. Looking right at him.

"A beautiful and …" he says and bends down grabbing my leg licking the blood away from it.".. Delicious girl like you could live a good life among vampires."

It makes me sick of him touching me, nonetheless licking my leg and I try to pull my leg out of his grasp.

He gets up from the floor, letting his hand follow the back of my leg upwards over my buttocks and land on the small of my back. He pushes me close, "If only you could learn to please and obey us." His voice is low and seductive and his breath is at my ear.

I bend towards him and grab his waist sensually; he looks at me a bit suspiciously but also surprised. I put my mouth to his ear and pulled him towards me as I shove my right knee right up his groin "Never" I say with disgust. Then as I am planning on running away I feel two strong guards gripping me and pulling me out of the room.

"That was a mistake you will regret, princess." Matheius screams are echoing down the hallway.

…

I pulled and tried to get away from the two vampires tight hold on me, but nothing was working. "Let me go, " I screamed.

They had forced me down to my knees with my arms up behind me. My hair was pulled, so that my head was forced upwards. We were in the grand hall right in front of the steps to the throne. I could feel me blood boiling out of anger, it was a feeling that prickled my skin from the inside out. '_I need to get out of here, this is not what my life was meant to be like.'_

I see him walking towards me, my master. His steps are more determined, but not really angry more like he is in a hurry. He shakes his head and rolls his eyes as he gives out an aggravated sigh.

"Clash." The sound of his open hand slap on my face and then he grabs my chin pulling it pack towards him.

" Did you not learn you lesson Alicia?" He looks into my eyes seeking for an answer.

"I have nothing to learn from you!" I spit back at him.

"Oh feisty today, are we?" he asks amused. Letting my chin go and strokes his hand down to my neck. "How is your neck feeling?" His question is not sincere and he is smiling evilly at me as I try to pull back.

"You know I am almost getting addicted to your blood" I turn my face away and the memories of helplessness I felt when he drank my blood are coming back. "From just one drink…" he focuses on my neck bends down and gives the marks a light peck. I shudder from the contact of his lips on my skin.

"Don't worry Alicia, " he says and turns my head towards him again. "There will be plenty of times that I will feed from you." He stops before he continues, "and that's a promise!"

I draw in a shaky breath of air, and all my courage has gone out of the window from the thought of him feeding from me. The pain I remember so clearly, makes my head fogy and I can barely concentrate at one coherent thought.

He stands up looking down at me.

"Now I need to decide how you should be punished for your…" he consider his choice of words "…display towards Matheius."

"Tell me Alicia, why is being submissive and compliant so difficult for you?" he asks and walk up to the throne sitting down. I open my mouth to speak "I have…"

"Oh wait don´t answer that, I already know" he cuts me of. "Once upon a time you were a princess…" he is mocking me. I narrow my eyes at him, wishing that looks could kill. "Then you were always treated with respect and could do what you wanted to…" he looks at me and continues his line of thought out loud.

"But a slave is never respected, her only mission is to serve and please her master. She does what he wants her to do!"

I feel repulsed by the way he is reasoning and I look out towards the window. The rain is still pouring outside and the sky is dark gray. I drift away in my thoughts of a different time, when I did not worry about surviving or serving anyone.

What interrupted me was a statement I could not grasp. "I have decided that for your punishment I am going to take away your will!"

"What?" I screamed loudly.

He smirked at me closing the distance between us yet again. "For two weeks I will put you under the debt. Meaning that you will do whatever I tell you to without questioning it. You will not be given any privacy and be treated as a real slave." I could not get a single word out and my mouth had dropped to the floor. '_No, he can´t. Can he?'_

"The life you have known under my reign this far, will seem like heaven when the month is up." He states and smiles at my dumbstruck appearance.

"Take her to the real slaves," he barks out and turns on his heal walking out of the grand hall.

* * *

**I Hope you like it! The more reviews the faster an update will come!**

**BTW, if you have ideas or things you wish to happen in the story, I am open to suggestion. Just send me a PM**!


	7. Chapter 7 -Without Will

**Hey Guys! Thank you for the reviews, I love them! **

**Here is chapter 7, enjoy! **

* * *

**Alicia**

I don't know for how long I had been in the cell they had put me in. I was cold and chained up by my ankle.

The chain was attached to a moist stonewall that I rested my body against. The cell was no bigger then 20 m^2 and was crammed with 10 persons of different ages.

All of us were dirty and smelled sweat and blood. The most overwhelming sense, was the horrible smell from the two corpses in the corner. It´s intensity almost made me hurl.

They had died a while ago, as a vampire decided to drain the two small women. He left them to take their last breathes in this cell. We had all witnessed it, without being able to interfere. He had been beyond ruthless and did not even try to calm them into submission. He simply demanded it through his actions.

I felt empty at the thought of that scene and also when I thought about what I had been through for the past two weeks. I had spent all of my nights down here. Sometimes I was even left here during the days, if my master had no need of me.

I was given only a peace of bread and some water in the evening and that was it. My stomach had been growling for quite some time and I felt weak.

My master had made me do mostly housekeeping labor such as, cleaning the floors and windows.

He made me watch every time he fed from one of the three slave girls I used to be apart of. He made it very pleasing for them, but when he was in the mood he also made me watch in horror, as he played with some random slave, torturing and draining them dry.

He was without compassion and did not show a single ounce of remorse when he was done.

Then he forced me to dispose of the corpses. I had to take them to one of the biggest fireplaces in the palace to burn them.

It was a physically challenging work to carry the corpses, but the mental challenge was even greater and it made me brake down inside. I cried myself to sleep almost every single night.

All of the times when he wanted me to do something, my body complied but he had left my mind to my own control. Which probably made the whole thing ten times worse, because I was to observe myself do things I hated and comply even though I did not want to.

…

I was jerked out of my thoughts as the door swung open.

Every time it did everyone in the cell pulled away from it and gasped as they feared for their lives.

For the last days I had noticed that I had grown a custom and adapted to this, seemingly natural reaction.

Every time that door open, someone was either killed or brought out of the cell. If, and that was a high-risk scenario, they were brought back, they were deeply troubled or seriously hurt.

Matheius stepped into the cell finding my small form curled together against the wall. I looked at him and he was smirking, as he usely did around me.

He walked over and pulled me free from the restrains and grabbed my arm roughly and dragged me out of the cell.

…

"You stink, slave," he said and pushed me into an exclusive washing room. I stumbled over and almost hit my head in the floor. I forced myself up, feeling how the room was spinning slightly. Probably because of the lack of food I had in my system.

"Take your clothes off." My eyes went wide, '_I must have been mistaken, I probably did hit my head,_'

_'I can't believe what he just asked me to do.'_ He was amused seeing my face drop. But it didn´t stop him from slapping me hard over my face, when I did not immediately complied.

The thing is, only my Master could order me around. Well, order me around and my body would instantly comply.

Matheius was a totally different story, but I knew that if I did not do as I was told, I would probably be punished even more later on.

"You heard him, slave." My master's dark voice echoed in the small room. "Take your clothes off." He was half sitting/lying down in a huge throne looking soft chair with his legs up on to one of the arms of the furniture.

As commanded, my hands started to pull at the material of the rags I had been given when I became a common slave. I unbuttoned my shirt slowly, cause even though I followed orders I tried to take my time.

"You are way to slow, slave!" Matheius eyes roamed over my body. He was clearly enjoying himself, as for me I felt like sinking through the ground.

I looked at my master and his eyes were also burning with amusement and something that looked like desire or maybe it was hunger. He said nothing about Matheius request.

I barley noticed that I had finished with the shirt that now was pooling by my feet. Leaving my breast exposed with only my bra as protection.

Matheius took a step forward, but Master Cain intervened.

"You were too look, not touch Matheius." My master stepped closer to me, as I continued pulling of my skirt. I felt disgusted and vulnerable by the too vampires in my presence. They were not even being a bit shy, as they took my form in.

"She kicked me, you don't think I deserve a little more then the look of her undressing?" Matheius asked.

"You will not touch her," my master said and stood protectively between Matheius and me, but he was still about three foot away from me. Making sure that he would capture my entire body within his sight.

My skirt was of and I was left in my underwear. I kept on hoping he would change his mind. That he would tell me to stop, so that I did not have to remove the last pieces of clothing on my body. He didn´t and as the last pieces fell to the floor I was mentally crying my eyes out.

Both of their eyes where roaming over my body now. Matheius had moved to the side to get a better view. My form was small and my body had all the right curves. I had a quite flat stomach and a pair of breast any woman would be proud of over. But right now, I did not feel as proud over my body as I usually did.

I felt dirty, not just by the actual filth, but because of what they had forced me to do.

They took their time and I focused my eyes on the floor, trying to count the seconds and hoping it soon would be over. I wanted to be free of the debt, I wanted to cry and curl up in a corner and cover my body from their staring eyes.

"Alicia look at me," my master said. I looked into his dark green eyes, without any emotion in my face.

He stepped forward forcing me to look higher up, in order to still see into his eyes. His hand reached out to stroke my greasy hair back over my head and then grabbed a solid hold of my neck. He pulled me into his body with force and held me still as he switched hands on my neck and let his right follow the line of my spine down on my naked back.

His stroke was sensual and my body reacted to it, sending sparks out of my stomach down to my center. I pulled in a deep breath of air and my eyes widen. He smiled at my reaction as he continued the journey with his hand up and down my body.

In a way he calmed me down. I had no choice to debate on what I should do. Because there was nothing I could do.

After 19 years as a princess, four of them as a ruler I had always been burden with hard choices, responsibilities and expectations.

Most of them I had forced upon myself. I never did anything if I could not do it perfectly. I did not want anyone to look at me as anything less then perfect.

This situation was as far from what I ever imagined as perfect, but what calmed my mind was the fact that I had done everything in my power to not be in this situation. It was fate or the gods or whatever power that had decided to put me through this test.

His hand had now traveled to my front and was slightly playing with my breasts. I felt turned on by his touch and he could probably see it clearly in my eyes. He turned me around letting his hand slide to my throat instead. He paused.

"Leave Matheius," my master said in a flat and threatening voice. It only took a second before the door slammed shut; I was startled by the loud sound and winced as a reaction to it.

He came up closer behind me, letting my body rest against his hard muscles. His right hand traveled to my face and started to gently stroke my lips with his thumb. He put a little more pressure on them and pushed his thumb into my mouth.

It was a weird feeling; it was so soft and did not at all reflect the rest of his hard exterior. "Suck it, " he whispered in a low smirking voice.

I started sucking carefully, tasting him. It tasted just the way he smelled only a bit more intensified. It was the smell of a rich wine and dark chocolate. His left hand went down to my waist and he pulled me even tighter to him.

**Master Cain**

_'Oh that feels so good, how her small mouth is formed around me. I could only wish it soon would be another part of me in her._' I smiled at my own thought; it was not far of until I made that dream a reality. I pulled her closer bending down to nuzzle her hair. She was in need of a bath, but the smell of her blood was still so overpowering that the odor did not take over.

_'Even though I would love to lay her down on the floor and take her now I am going to wait, I will have her soon enough.'_ I pulled myself out of her mouth.

"Get into the bath," I commanded her.

Of course she obeyed and I could sense her demeanor was less aggravated. She had started to change a bit; it pleased me even though I liked the feisty part of her. She was so fun to play with.

I secretly hoped that she would not have changed too much when I released her from the debt.

**Alicia**

I was happy to get into the smoking hot water, mostly because I wanted to cover my body up, but also because I wanted to wash some of the filth of me.

My skin burned in the smoking hot water and it took me a while to get in and to cover myself completely up. The bath itself was huge and I could actually stand in the middle of it and still be covered over my breasts with water. It had ledges on the sides of it where it was shallower, if you wanted to sit down.

The surface was covered with petals of roses and orchids, clearly not only meant for me. This made me stiffen and in the same moment I felt how the water got higher. My now wet master catched my waist with his arms as he came up after being below the surface. When he was up to a standing position he pulled me up close again.

I barley dared to breath out of fear as I realized that I was not the only one without clothing. I blushed at the thought and tried to slow my rapidly beating heart.

He chuckled behind me, clearly noticing the embracement I was feeling. He kissed my head and then walked into the corner of the bath and sat down on a ledge.

"Come." He motioned for a place in front of him. I was reluctant, but my will was not my own. He must have sensed my natural reaction and eyed me closely as I walked over to him and sat down.

"I will make you a deal," he said. I turned my head to the side to listen more closely.

"I will remove the debt from your body and you will let me wash you." My eyes went wide. _'What exactly did he mean by washing me?' _

"You will not refuse me when I do this, if you do I will place the debt on both your body and mind for an addition of two weeks." His words were hard and without any emotion.

The last time he placed the debt on my mind I almost jumped him, I did not want that to happen again. _'Or did I?'_ I breathed heavily as I considered what he asked of me.

"Do you understand the conditions?" He asked me.

"Yes master, I understand," I said, even though my voice crumbled in my throat.

"Good girl," he said and kissed the nape of my neck.

* * *

**Don´t forget to review! Was it anything specific that you enjoyed?**

**Love Miss Kristina**


	8. Chapter 8 - Raging Emotions

**Hey everyone, so I am getting addicted to reviews. **

**Here is chapter 8, enjoy! Very mature btw!**

* * *

**Alicia**

I almost fell down from the ledge into the deep part of the bath as my body was released from the hold the debt had on me. All the physical and psychological tension that was inside of me suddenly flew away from my body and I felt more relaxed then I had in a very long time.

The feeling was the same as if you had drank a bit to much wine; I could not really focus or find the strength to control my body. It was as if my muscles had been on vacation and just got back.

My master catched my body and helped me up into his lap. The water felt soothing and warm, and the petals softness against my skin made me shiver.

By instinct I stiffen as I was placed in his lap, remembering what I had just been asked to do. I became more aware of the fact that the both of us where naked. His body felt hard behind me, and I could feel his erection pressed against me.

I tried to take deep breaths in order to calm my speeding heart. He bent his head down to the back of my neck and I felt his breath on my skin. "One chance," he said as if reminding me not to refuse him. Apparently he would not let anything slide this time. Not that he ever had.

I took another deep breath as if to make myself ready for the task at hand. Not that I was anything close to ready, but I would not want to suffer from his rage again.

He picked up a sponge and lowered it into the water. I kept my eyes down, trying to observe him and what he was doing behind me. My breath was irregular and I felt my stomach tightening.

The soft material of the wet sponge first reached the curve of my neck, I bent it to the side an allowed him to access it easier. The water washed over me and he rubbed my skin a bit too hard against me. I bite my tongue to not let out a small scream. His other arm moved up so it held me firmly just underneath my breasts.

**Master Cain **

She was nervous, her body was stiff and her heart was racing. Still she sat patiently waiting for my next move.

I used the sponge to scrub and wash all of the excessive filth of her as I held her tightly close to me.

To be able to touch and observe her body like this was truly a pleasurable thing to do. Her body was incredibly beautiful, for a human at least. It reacted to every move I made and even though I know she fighted the feeling, I could se how I turned her on.

I let the sponge travel down from her neck to her luscious breast, and I could hear the small gasp as my fingertips deliberately touched her nipples.

I continued down over her stomach and scrubbed heir waist clean. I bent her forward a bit away from me, so that I could reach her backside and continued my slow and pleasingly treatment of her body.

"Stand up on the ledge," I ordered her.

She slowly climbed of me and stood up on the ledge. It was the first time she had towered over me. It was clearly visible that she felt uncomfortable as her body was yet again exposed and no longer covered by the warm water.

I picked up her feet one by one and making sure she had her balance before I continued scrubbing seductively. I massaged them a bit before I moved on to her legs. I worked slowly deliberately as I wanted her to squirm of the thought of were my journey was leading me. Inch by inch I got closer and closer to her center.

**Alicia**

My feet were in the warm water but the rest of my body was exposed to the coldness of the room. I had Goosebumps all over me, and that made my traitorous body react even more strongly to his rubbing and stroking movements that were trailing up my legs.

To stand there without pulling away was a task that required all of my attention and focus. I looked down to the side at a spot on the floor in order to try to distract my mind and body of running away with me.

As he reached the apex of my thigh, I gasped loudly. He let the sponge wash over my sex softly, not pushing it upward. He was teasing me and I let out a small moan as my excitement had grown to the point where it was hard to hide.

I could literally feel him smirking, but I kept my eyes shut and tried to retain my equilibrium again.

He removed the sponge and the coldness took over, that was until I felt his breath on my knee. He left kisses trailing up my thigh and stopped just as before he reached to far. He took hold of my hand and led me to stand over his legs. He looked more then pleased by my blushing face and exposed body. My hand where placed on his muscular shoulders, which forced me to bend forward towards him. My breast fell almost right into his face and he caressed them softly with the back of his hand. It sent shivers all over my body.

Once again he continued with the sponge, only this time he pressed it up in between my legs. I half gasped and half screamed in chock. I had to hold onto him tight simply not to fall down.

He chuckled in his amused and evil way at my reaction, then he let the sponge fall and splash in the water. He pulled me down sitting with my legs spread over his, facing him. He looked at me intently, catching my gaze and holding onto it. The look on his face was slightly curious, as if he was experimenting looking for some kind of answer.

I felt him against me. I felt how our bodies were ready for whatever that was next. It scared me senseless of what road we were traveling down.

Once again he pressed me tightly to him before he let my upper body fall down towards the water dipping my hair under water. His hands where on my back and they supported me on the way up towards him again.

Once I was up he trailed his finger under the necklace and it fell of, just as the bracelets. How that could add to the excitement, I had now idea but it did.

He pulled my body tightly towards him and I bent my neck, knowing what was ahead.

"Good girl," he said surprised and continued down my exposed flesh. He did not give me much time to prepare, before his fangs penetrated my neck.

"Ahha," a loud moan escaped my lips. But this time the feeling was not as terrible as the first time. I felt how a strong power roamed inside of my body, tightening and relaxing my body in spasms. The whole thing felt rather sexual and I pressed my body even tighter towards him. I never wanted him to stop. The feeling was exhausting and pleasurable at the same time.

When he pulled out, he bit down on his own tongue and placed a kiss filed with both of our bloods, against my neck. A tingling sensation run through me as he did and I did no longer feel the exposed wounds of his bite.

I was dead tired, and the fact I barely had any food in my system did not help. My eyes were getting heavier and before I knew it I fell unconscious against my master.

…

As I felt my consciousness slowly coming back I found myself feeling oddly serene and comfortable. I had finally had one night without any nightmares, noises or thoughts making me jerk awake. I for the first time in ages felt rested even though I felt a bit hangover and very weak.

I took in a deep breath of air through my nose and was met by a familiar smell of soft roses, blended together with the seductive scent of chocolate.

There was softness all around me and as I opened my eyes slowly I realized I was in my old bed, in my old room. I smiled at the fact and all the memories this room held.

A strong arm pulled me backwards into his chest and the first surprise frightened me. He was lying behind me, now nuzzling my hair. He pulled me up so his other arm supported my head. I pulled my legs toward my stomach and just waited. I was so tired and I could not fight them or even win the fight as my eyes wanted to close again. His right hand was stroking my stomach softly and his left hand played lazily with my hand.

"Your heart rate is slow," his voice rang.

He made me turn over so that I was lying on my back, my eyes locked with the celling. I felt like I was in a coma.

He continued by pulling me up, and in that moment my stomach started to growl threateningly.

"Your hungry," he said simply. He lifted my body in front of him and held my head up against his chest by placing a strong hand over my throat. That was when I realized his intention; he wanted me to drink his blood.

"Please Master, let me eat real food," I whined quietly struggling to get any voice out at all.

"Drink and I will make sure you get some human food later." His answer was conclusive.

He bit down into his wrist and moved it quickly to my throbbing lips as he stroke my throat slowly with the other hand.

I slowly stroke my tongue over the wound and then slowly started to suck the fluid that sipped into my mouth. My master made a small gasp and tighten his hold on my head.

The taste was as I remembered it, filled with rich chocolate and red wine. The consistence was thick and felt strange inside of my mouth. I closed my eyes as the familiar tingling sensation spread from my mouth down my body, it spiked in my chest and fireworks exploded behind my closed eyelids in my entire body.

I sucked more forcefully using all of my force to hold his wrist at my mouth. The blood was delicious and even thought in the back of my mind I knew that what I did was totally wrong. The more dominant part of me only wanted more.

My master chuckled amused behind me. "That's enough Alicia." To my disappointment his wrist was pulled away and I groaned and let my head fall on his shoulder. My heart was still speeding and my breath was irregular, the warmth inside my body made me feel drunk again.

"Did you want more?"

I opened my eyes immediately and looked straight at him as if I was a child that wanted candy.

His head fell backwards as he let out a laugh, the first one I ever heard from him and it made me realize what was happening.

Vampire blood was highly addictive, this I had witnessed with my own eyes. My childhood friend had been given it at a reasonable young age, because she was seriously ill.

They had not given her much but it healed her completely. About 10 years later, the very vampire who's blood she had drank kidnapped her as repayment. The blood itself worked as a map to her and when he fed her his blood for the second time she was lost. Two feeding where all it took, no need for him to practice the debt over her. She willingly did everything he wanted and more to get some of that blood.

I had actually seen her a couple of times since and it was really like watching a lost puppy with her master.

I knew it was different for every human, some could handle more then others, but it was definitely affecting me.

My master watched me closely as my mind was spinning with thoughts and memories.

When I finally got back to reality I threw myself away from him and up from the bed and into the farthest corner from the door. I cuddled up to a small ball and tears slowly descended from my eyes as I hugged my legs for comfort.

He continued to watch me for a few minutes, before he raised his voice.

"Alicia," he said with a smooth yet slightly aggravated voice.

I looked up at him as he rose up from the bed walking lazily towards me.

* * *

**So what did you like the most? Love to here from you! :)**

**Love Kristina**


	9. Chapter 9 - Power and Pride

**You guys are the best! Thank you for keeping me going and as a treat here is this weeks chapter a little earlier then usual! **

**Enjoy and don´t forget to review!**

* * *

**Alicia**

When he reached me and towered over my small body sitting in the corner he picked me up in one swift move and carried me back to the bed. Even if I wanted to struggle free my body wouldn't resist him, somewhere deep inside of me, I wanted to be in his arms. It probably was the effect his blood had on me.

He laid me down carefully, and I watched him carefully with my tear strained eyes. He tuck a tendril of my hair behind me ear and continued to study me. The minuets passed, neither of us saying a word.

When he turned his face away from me I could see that his focus was on something going on outside of this room, something was happening. It was evident that he was listening in on something; with their enhanced hearing it could be anything going on within the castle.

Suddenly he got up and charged out of the door and before I had the time to react I was all alone in my old bedroom.

…

Most of the day I had been sleeping or just walking around to appreciate a room I have never really looked so intensely at. The balcony doors where locked, which made me sad only because I felt like getting some air.

I was surprised when a door finally open that I found Elza´s curious eyes looking at me.

"Alicia, are you okay?," she asked with obvious concern in her voice as she walked over with a tray of food in her arms.

"I think so, I am hungry, is that for me?"

"Yes, Master said you needed food and I am sorry I come so late. I should have brought it up straight away but masters brothers are keeping us all very busy."

She handed me the tray and I immediately sunk my teeth into a peace of meet that was brought to me. The food tasted wonderful, but I found myself getting full of it very quickly. Must be because I am not used to eating that much.

**Master Cain**

I did not want to leave the beautiful Alicia all alone in my room, especially since my blood in her system made her even more attractive in my eyes. The things I wanted to do to her, was much more then only feed from. Even though I found her blood absolutely mouthwatering.

The weeks of absolute obedience had taught her a lesson, and I was pleased that she is showing greater respect to my power.

My brothers Adras and Yura was still present in the castle and I had heard them arguing with Matheius. It was the mentioning of Alicia's name that had brought the conversation to my attention.

As I reached the grand hall I found my brothers, all but one discussing and arguing heatedly about the blood sources of the city and about slaves.

I had four brothers, Adras and Yura and Matheius was the ones I knew the best even though that did not count for as much. Then there was Daras, the high priest. I had never believed in the nonsense of the "the god created us" story. But he sure was making it hard to avoid him with the amount of power he possessed. I was next in line as it came to the rank of power and then there was Adras, Yura and last Matheius.

The reason Matheius was now working for me was because of a grave crime he committed against our kind and me 500 years ago. He still had about 500 years of service before he would be released.

"What gives a vampire higher right to own or claim a slave?" Matheius asked with irritation. "Every vampire should only be allowed to have three slaves as sources and the rest of the slaves should be shared."

"Matheius you are young, but you should know that is a question about power. It is about the possession of blood sources! The blood of one single human can more then satisfy your thirst, if you find the right human." Adras counterpointed.

"Well no matter the amount of power, a vampire can not simply claim as many as he pleases without sharing his spoils." Yura concluded and Matheius quickly beckoned him.

"I agree that if a source, interest more vampires and the master of that source holds control over a number of sources, the slave should be shared among them," Adras suggested.

Why on earth are they having this conversation?

"Brothers," I roared angrily as I walked with quick and hard steps towards them. "What is this argument about?"

They all turned to me and lowered their heads slightly in a sign of respect.

"We are simply discussing the right a vampire have to claim a slave or several," Yura said without a sign of emotion in his voice.

"It is no surprise brother that since you took Alicia as your slave, more would like to access her, "

Adras continued slowly with a smug smile on his face.

"She is mine," I roared back without a second thought. This was outrageous, how could my own brothers suggest this. They knew how possessive the vampire race was.

"Well, you have not claimed her brother and we strongly suggest you consider our request. You will need our support when Daras finds out of your new conquest."

I narrowed my eyes at them, I knew that it was just a matter of time before Daras would call upon me. This was not something that would slide undetected. But to share her, that was not an option I was ready for.

…

**Alicia**

I was back in the chamber with the girls, I had not been instructed to be here, but it felt like the place I was suppose to be. During the time I spend with my master I was always, on edge, deadly tired or sexually aroused and it was too much to handle right now.

I was cuddled up at my usual place with loads of pillows and covers around me.

Heavenly smelling incenses had been lit as well as candles and I was warm, full of food and comfortable. My eyes were once again closing as the events of the last day had totally set me off balance.

Without warning the door shoot open and in came Master Cain, with Adras, Yura and Matheius. They looked on edge and were scanning the room. What happened next I am not quite sure of, as it all happened way to fast for my eyes to register. There was a blur of them all right in front of me and I was jerked up by a hand, I heard punches and growled and I was more or less ripped between different greedy hands.

"Aaahh," I screamed as the tugging became too hard to bear. Only moments later I was standing in front of my master who protectively had his arms around me.

The others stood in a half circle and growled as there eyes where lit by fire assessing my master.

Adras was the first one to back off. "Well brother, as usual you win." He said smirking, "but you should consider the offer as long as it stands. Daras will be making a move. Soon."

Matheius eyes found mine, I was terrified and questioning of what the hell just had happened.

He snorted and traced his steps out the door followed by both Yura and Adras.

Master lifted me up in a swift move into his arms and walked with me out of the room. "Who gave you permission to leave my room?" Oh he was angry, very angry.

"I thought you wanted me back with the others… " I tried explaining.

"From now on you will stay in my room, for your own protection."

"Protection from what master?"

"My crazy brothers!" His tone was harsh and was not to be messed with.

He walked into his room and he sat me down on the bed. I started to nervously stretch my short nightgown to cover myself. I had no idea what was going on or why he wanted me here, but I did not like it. I did not trust him, or myself around him especially since his blood became more and more appealing to me.

That night he held me tightly to him with the back of my head resting against his chest. I had trouble relaxing and my eyes darted around the room as if expecting to find someone or something watching me. It was the most unwavering feeling.

I don't know for how long I was up, but I was happy when sleep finally took hold of my body.

…

For the next few days, my master kept me close at all times. He treated me like a puppy, making me sit in his lap or having me chained to the throne while he addressed issues that were brought to him by the vampire society. I had not seen any of the other girls, since he had decided that I was the favorite meal of the week.

It scared the hell out of me every time he was to feed, but I was not scared about the bite it self, it was the traitorous feelings that stormed my body every time.

"Cain," Adras woke me up from my line of thought as I was half sitting/lying in a daybed in front of my master as he was nuzzling my neck. No doubt hungry for more of my blood.

"What?" He asked angrily looking up at Adras who was sitting in a sofa. "Leave Alicia be, she have given you more then your daily fill of her blood."

I looked surprised at Adras words, as if he cared what happened with me. It was true though; my master had tasted me several times today and was still not coming down form his drunken state.

The dizziness in my head of the feelings inside of me were hard to fight, his body behind me was comforting and I only wanted to run my hands, lips and tongue all over him. _'Snap out of it Alicia'_

My master snorted at Adras remark, "If you would have had a taste of her you would understand that no vampire could ever have a satisfied fill of her blood. You always want more." His fangs where nibbling my neck now but I don't believe that he was thinking carefully about what it was he just said to his brother.

Adras quickly made his way over to us and kneeled right in front of me, his eyes where burning with emotions, lust and hunger. "Is that an reply to my offer brother?"

_'What offer are they talking about?!'_

My master grunted and pulled me away from Adras.

"Come on brother, you will never stand and win against Daras on your own. Let me taste her," Adras continued.

_'Taste me, him too?!' _I started to panic a bit and squirmed as I tried to get out of my masters grasp. They both looked at me with hunger and my breath and heart rate picking up.

Cain looked pained and lowered his head to my earlobe kissing it and nibbling teasingly.

"I will bind you to your promise Adras," He said in a low voice and roughly grabbed my left wrist and lowered it towards Adras, who did not hesitate for a second before grabbing and angling it towards his mouth.

"Please Master," I tried convincing him "what have I done to offended you?" Panicking was evident in my voice.

"Nothing," he whispered sweetly "but you will do this for me." He took a strong hold on my head and throat and angled my head so that I saw the hungry Adras in the edge of my vision. My bracelets had loosened and he had now full access to my blood as my master behind me had access to my neck and he still held me tightly against his body.

When Adras bit down into me I let out a heart-clenching scream, it hurt as much if not more then the first time Cain drank from me. My body was literally shaking and I was hyperventilation between my screams. Tears were poring down my cheeks as Adras venom spread inside my body.

Then I felt an addition of fangs that sunk into my neck and the oh-so-welcoming feelings that my master's venom generated in my body spread. But the feeling was different, even though Cain's bite calmed me it could not help completely with the pain that Adras caused me. My blood was boiling and I had trouble breathing and after awhile my eyes closed.

Just before I fell unconscious I heard an unknown soft voice whisper in my ear. "Alicia…"

* * *

**I love to hear what it was that you liked the most?! Review!**

**Love Miss Kristina**


	10. Chapter 10 - Tests and Failures

**Hello all my fantastic readers! I just wanna thank you all for the fantastic reviews!**

**Work is crazy at the moment, but I try to update once every week.**

**Normally I let my friend do one extra spelling check, but this week I did not as it would have resulted in you not getting to read this chapter until thursday. So, if there is some mistakes be gentle with me. :)**

**Here is chapter 10, Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Alicia**

The sun was shining brightly in my eyes and I loved it, the blue sky and the warm wind comforted me and made me forget all of the troubles of the last few months. '_I can barely believe it has been so long already. It is not that far of until my 20__th__ birthday, not that I expect it to be celebrated but anyway. __At least now he are being a bit easy on me. '_

Two weeks ago just after the first time both Adras and Cain had bitten into me, I had grown ill. I could barely move, speak or eat which of course was not a sign of good health. The doctor that master Cain had brought to me, suggested air, sunlight, healthy food, some special medicine and less draining of my blood.

The last part had not gone down well with my master and even though I was quite out of it when the doctor told him I still remember the fight that toke place. That was until Yura reminded him of his other sources.

I knew vampires where possessive, and that it was only natural for them to protect their sources but I found it strange of how protective he and recently also Adras was about me. It was not really the kind and caring way, like bringing me things and asking if I was all right. It was more about keeping me close and watching and controlling my every move. It was suffocating me.

'_Why could I not even have one single moment to myself?' _

Not even now in the sunlight was I left alone, Cain was sitting in the sun chair behind me and I with my back against his toned abdominal. He was lazily playing with my hair and once in a while leaned in to smell it and nuzzle my neck.

I reckon that he was getting hungry as I also could feel my necklace tightening …

**Master Cain**

'_Oh, she smells so good. I wish I could bite into that delicious blood of hers. But the doctor told me no more then once a week for at least a month. Ugh, I hate him. Once a week, I can barely stand one day or an hour.'_

I have never gotten this obsessed by a mere human girl before, even if she is a princess I am baffled by my own actions. '_Since when do I consider one of my slaves health this much? Normally I would just have drained them and gotten myself a new one.'_

'_Thought Adras would never have approved of that. I am still not sure it was a smart thing to let him taste her, but the thought of Daras turning against me together with the heavy intoxication her blood made it seemed like a good idea. I knew he had feed from her two times after that by himself, because his smell lingered on her when I brought her to my room in the evenings.'_

The wind wipes up another tendrils of her hair that makes her smell multiply around me. '_I need to feed.'_

"Bring me Caroline," I commanded the servant that just reached us with a bowl of fruit. He hurried of quickly.

I felt her body tightened as I suspect she understood what was going on. I stroke her neckline smoothly in an attempt to whine her up a bit. She smelled even more amazing as her heart picked up its pace.

"I can't wait to taste you again Alicia," I spoke seductively into her ear. "You are becoming an addiction."

"She is not only your addiction brother," Adras voice spoke from afar. I could hear the sounds of him moving fast toward us. My muscles tightened as I felt a sting of anger towards my brother.

Alicia jerked in surprise since she had not heard him coming.

"I will bring her back to her room," Adras said with determination.

"No, she will stay here as I feed," I said.

"You don't expect that will upset her?" he asked.

"Well brother I am fully reliant on the fact that you can keep her minds on other thoughts," I said with an edge in my voice.

Even though I did not like it when he was close to my possessions, especially her, I knew that his mind powers was something out of the extraordinary and if anyone was to calm her down it was him.

Suddenly I felt Alicia struggle away from me, it took me by complete surprise and I did not react until she was sitting on an arms length away from me on the daybed. Her back was faced against me.

'_What was that? Why did I not react as soon as her muscles started to tense?'_

As I let a few moments pass a weird feeling crept over me as if I missed her. She was not going anywhere, just sitting there and looking into the distance. I swiftly reached out and pulled her back to me. '_This is where you belong, not even a feet away from me'_

**Alicia **

They spoke of me as a price or a pet, not to me, but of me. That was something I as a slave was to expect and accept, but that was also the very thing that made my royal blood boil in anger.

I had pulled away from him without him stopping me. '_That was for sure, a first._' It was never my intention to run, I knew I would lose and probably pay for that mistake. But I wanted to show my dislike for the behavior and conversation they where having.

I became as surprised as I expect they where when Cain gave me a few moments before collecting me back to his side. His hunger was great at this time since his fangs were out and he had once again his lips against the nape of my neck. Furthermore the necklace was slowly limiting my air supply.

Adras was observing us, his eyes glowing. I shivered slightly to the hunger in his eyes. The first time he bit me it had been excruciating, but from then on it was becoming more and more like a drug. It was different from Cain venom, which always turned me on and made me all sexual.

Adras poison sent me into bliss, I always felt indulged in total and complete happiness. If that was only the venom or if his powers had any part of that feeling I did not know.

I did not like the fake way his or Cains powers affected me, it was all a lie, emotions that tricked my body leaving it confused when I came back to reality.

I did not want Adras powers on me, even though it would be good for the moment, there where always consequences I did not want to face. But If I wanted to get out of this mess I needed to be tricky.

I turned slowly toward Cain in his lap, and placed my head and hand against his hard chest. I breathed in and out heavily and nuzzled very discreetly against him. Then I look up against him quickly before I pulled my eyes towards the ground again.

"Master?" I asked with a very soft and submissive voice that almost surprised myself. He looked down at me.

"Yes Alicia." He seemed amused.

"Please don't let him use his powers on me, I will be fine. I will stay here with you. The feeding doesn´t upset me that much. You have fed from me so many times by now, I am used to it."

"Hahaha" Adras laugh surprised me. "She is a god actress Cain..." He concluded amused.

I narrowed my eyes at him and attentively stroked my fingers against Cains chest.

"She is, isn´t she?!" Cain answered back smirking down at me. "Such a cleaver little human, trying to play on her female traits." He stroked my cheek slowly and lifted my head up so that my eyes meet his.

"Are you sure you can take it?" His question made me confused. I searched his eyes for any clue to what he meant.

He smiled at my confusion, and then I saw Caroline coming toward us kneeling next to us.

"Take what Master?" I asked.

"What I am about to do!" He smiled evilly, and continued. "Lets put you to the test. You will sit back with Adras behind you. I will do what I wish with Caroline and you will watch me and not make a move or a sound." My eyes widen. '_What if I can´t?' _

"If you don´t pass this, there will be consequences, the first one is that Adras will take control over your mind." I gasped slightly and tried to brace myself.

Adras seemed pleased as he got up on the huge daybed we were on and Cain shifted me towards him. I sat very still and looked at my master as he ordered Caroline onto his lap.

He was not very gentle with her, less gentle then I ever seen him with one of his personal sources. He literally launched his fangs into her and a scream escaped her lips.

I stayed as still as a statue and focused on my breathing. I did not want to overanalyze what was happening right in front of my eyes. The minutes passed and Caroline grew more and more limp in my master's arms. Suddenly I saw a flare of fear spread into her eyes and Master Cain´s now black eyes locked with mine. I saw the hunger and amusement in his eyes as Caroline started to fight for the little life source that she still had in her.

'_He is killing her' _the realization of it all hit me like a punch in the stomach and I could not control my actions.

"No, no please don't kill her. I am sorry master but please don't…" my voice stopped and I could feel Adras hands on me and his power already laying a mist around my mind. It swept me away from the reality at hand and I simply relaxed and fell into a sort of oblivion.

I still saw what was happening, I saw how Caroline with her last energy tried to get away but how Cain simple smiled at her attempt and sucked her dry. She fell to the ground as he released her dead body and he threw her limbs away from him.

I had witness him drain and kill humans before, but not one of his sources, someone I knew. '_Caroline'_

"Let her go Adras." His command was harsh and he lay down, in the haze the drinking always caused.

The fog evaporated from my mind and all the feelings came back. Tears started to flow from my eyes slowly down my cheeks and I felt like I was going to hurl. It hurt so bad.

"Not that good of an actress yet my dear," Cain was speaking up into the air and Adras was moving away from me. He lifted the body up and carried it away without any respect to the woman she had been.

Tears were still in my eyes and my breath was irregular and came out in sobs. I couldn't focus my eyes at anything it felt like the adrenaline had heightened in my body. I looked around as if searching for a solution to all of my problems. Mostly I refused to look at the monster that just killed Caroline.

As my eyes found the back of the garden I saw a tree that had grown big, so that it reached to the high top of the wall.

'_I could escape!_' My thought was not really logical and all I wanted was to get out of there.

I stood up slowly as I noticed that it looked like Cain had dozed of and the guards had actually moved into the castle again. My steps were slow and lazy, as I wanted to draw as little attention to myself as possible. I turned my body around and kept on walking as if I was exploring the garden. '_If I could just get up without being detected, I would be free.' _

As the thoughts and distance of my possible freedom came closer I quicken my pace. I reached the tree and hovered myself up it. I climbed faster then I ever had and I felt my muscles tighten from this sudden physical activity.

When I reached as far as I could be in the tree I launched myself against the stonewall. '_I actually reached it.'_

One moment later I felt a hard tug and a snap of a bone in my ankle and I fell down hard on the ground.

The breath flew right out of me and the pain stung from my foot. I tried to breath but I couldn´t and once again panicked roamed inside my body.

My master did not let me rest, he bended forward and picked me up over his shoulder. I started to fight him, with arms and legs and I struggled as much as I could.

"Let me go, you are a monster!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Oh trust me Alicia, you are not going anywhere!" He seemed amused in his dark way and continued his forceful path in to the castle.

* * *

**What did you think of it? It is always fun to here what you liked the most, so please tell me! It will be inspiration for the next chapter! ;-)**

**Love Miss Kristina**


	11. Chapter 11 - A Second Chance

**Hi everyone, here is a new chapter! **

**(Don´t know what you thought about the last chapter, so please tell me!)**

**Hope you like this one! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:******** I own the character, plot and story. This entire story is my own work, and therefore it is protected by ©**

* * *

**Alicia**

"Boom!" The sound of the doors opening into my master's room almost made me deaf. He still has me tight over his shoulder and no matter how much I try to fight him of I am not even escaping an inch.

He tosses me roughly on the bed and I wince as the pain from my ankle is intensified by the weight that lands on it. I hit my head on the headboard and my vision starts to blur as my head spins from the impact.

"Alicia," his voice is forceful and harsh and is right next to my ear. "You will never escape me!" he speaks every word slowly and trying to make his statement perfectly clear. The fog and dizziness that surrounds my brain is too thick for me to snap back at him.

He swung himself over my body and I felt the weight of his muscles forcing me farther into the madras. His face is only inches from mine, but still I could not focus on those dark eyes of his.

"My head..." I whispered weekly.

He grabbed my throat and stilled my head as his mouth lounged over mine. The kiss was passionate and demanding and in it he fed me his blood from his own tongue. I drank greedily as I wished the pain to go away. He pulled away long before I was satisfied, but my mind was defiantly numb to the pain that now slowly escaped my body.

"You belong to me and I don´t lose track of my possessions" it sounded like a threat. "Have you forgotten my power over you?" he asked aggravated.

Suddenly my vision darkened and my hearing vanished.

"No, please mast… " I begged desperately but was cut of as my voice did not continue. Then my body went limp and I could her him chuckle. Tears was pooling down my cheeks, but other then that I was trapped in my own body.

I felt the bed shift as he moved from it and I panicked when I no longer knew where he was or what he was doing. '_For how long is he going to leave me here?'_

**Master Cain**

"Aaargh," I let out a roar that filled the hallways outside of the room where I left her. '_How could she ever believe she would have gotten away?'_ The very thought angered me into my very core, anger I had no idea how to control.

I could hear her heart beating hard, no doubt afraid of her helplessness. '_I am pleased that she feels afraid, she should never have tried to run away from me.'_

I quickly made my way to my office still aggravated by her actions. '_In what way should I punish her? She needs to understand her place is beside me, I… '_

My line of though stopped as I saw a letter that had been placed on the desk. It was folded neatly and ceiled with the crest of the high priest.

'_What business would my brother have with me?' _I opened the letter and read the black ink cursive inscription.

* * *

**_Cain, _**

**_We need to speak, meet me in two days time, at your old palace. _**

**_Bring her with you!_**

_**Daras**_

* * *

I huffed at it. What business would involve the girl? '_Ah but of course the prophecy, Daras is the biggest fools believing in such nonsense.'_

A knock came from the door and Yura appeared.

"I heard there was news," he said carefully eyeing my body language.

"What is it that has you so upset brother?" Yura asked.

"Upset?! She tried to run, I am furious!" I shock my head and huffed again.

"And now the high priest wish to meet me and my little pet in two days time." I continued

Yura looked surprised at first before he put two and two together.

"I assume it to be about the prophecy then?!" He asked in a concluded manner.

"Yes, that is likely," I answered absentmindedly.

"What do he want me to do? Let her go?!" I grunted. "Bring me Adras and Matheius too," I ordered.

He left me alone.

My mind started to wander back to the beautiful and mouthwatering girl, lying all trapped and helpless in my room. I smirked at the fact that I had this kind of power over her, complete power.

'_I should take advantage of her before Daras gives me the lectures of the gods claims. So then what shall I do for punishment to that small creature…'_

…

"Brother," Adras voice sounded and brought me back from my thoughts of how to punish Alicia.

I turned around and faced him, Yura and Matheius.

"We heard the news," he continued.

I sat down in the chair at my desk, and put my hand in my head for a moment before turning my gaze straight at Adras.

"What will he ask of me?" I asked him.

"He would want the girl to be safe, so he will probably bring her to the temple." Adras answered truthfully.

"I will not let her go!" I roared loudly at them, making the glass windows sing in resonance.

They all froze before my eyes, Adras was the one who first got back together.

"I vowed my allegiance to you brother, in exchange for her blood. Now that I have tasted her, I would never let her leave us. " '_Adras was noble in his way of acting, but there was only selfish reasons behind his actions. '_

"As I said I will hold you to your vow, but remember she is still mine," I narrowed my eyes at him. I did not like him to refer to her as something we shared.

I turned my attention to my two other brothers who still remained silent.

"You know our price brother," Yura spoke blankly.

"Daras is powerful and if we are to fight him we would need something in exchange." Matheius continued.

'_They still want her blood! What shall I do? If I bring her alone he could take her by force, but if it was all of us he would not have a chance. And then there is the matter of her illness, how much blood will she be able to donate? I need answers before I can make my decision…"_

"Bring me the healer!" I ordered out.

…

**Alicia**

No sound, no voice, no vision, no movement, yet my line of thought remained and I could faintly feel the small breeze from the balcony doors sweeping over my barley-covered body. The pain that was before had no completely disappeared but had been replaced with the anxiety I felt not being able to control my own body or my senses.

'_Anyone could be in the room right now, watching me...What are he going to do to me?'_

My breathing was quick and my heart pounded strongly in my chest. Then I felt the touch of a hand against my throat, and if I could I would have jumped high as scared as I got. Someone was checking my pulse or so it seemed. The hand left me but instead I felt the bed shift as someone sat down.

Next up I felt a needle press into my arm and wished I had the ability to pull my arm away. He draw blood out of me and the pulling sensation of blood rushing was noticeable. When it stopped there was a pause before I felt the bed shift again as someone else sat down beside me and pulled me up in his lap. '_Cain.'_ I was sure of it.

Then light flooded into my eyes again and my sore eyes looked straight at an old man that was observing me closely. I had Cain's strong arms around my waist and my body still did not listen to me. I could feel his hand slowly stroking my waistline and it made me shiver inside.

The old man held my cheek and looked at me for a while, then turned his gaze towards Cain again. He spoke but I did not hear his words. The strong chest behind me took a deep breath and my senses came back to me. It was as overwhelming as the last time and I tried to pull away from my capturer, but he did not move. When I stopped fighting him my head bowed down and I looked absentmindedly into the opposite corner of the room.

"Alicia, I need you to look at me," the man in front of me spoke softly.

I hesitated before I complied.

"Here, drink this." He handed me a drink in a small glass and looked encouraging at me. I took it all into my mouth and swallowed without wanting to feel the taste of it. Nevertheless the sticky sweet feeling remained in my throat for a few moments before I was handed water.

I could feel warmth coming from within me, and a power that now streamed throughout my blood.

"Is it working?" Cain's voice held anger and irritation.

"Yes master Cain, it is working. You will be able to feed freely from her now, given that she drink this potion twice a week." He said as he placed a bottle onto the nightstand.

I swallowed hard and felt like a caged animal up for slaughter and the panic rising in my gut again.

"Hush now." Cain was stroking the main vein on my neck tenderly.

"Please master," I begged him.

"What are you asking for Alicia?" he asked amused.

"Forgive me, I did wrong" I tried.

"There is that actress again my dear, she is not going to help you." He whispered threatening against my neck. He picked me up in his arms and walked out into the hallway as I once again struggled to get away.

"Matheius," Cain's voice was loud, and two moments later Matheius was walking beside us with his usual smirk on his face.

"Bring the others to the dungeons!" He ordered out and ran quicker then my eye could see.

He placed me onto a stone table and held me there.

"You will need to please more then just me tonight Alicia" he said as he stroked my cheek. Then his brothers appeared around the table and I fighted for my life at the insecurity of what exactly they where planning to do with me.

They held me down but I keep on struggling. '_He cant be serious, he is just trying to scare me... right?'_

"No please Master, don't do this," my voice was in a panic. There where hands gripping my every limb and they kept me still. My eyes and face where soaked in the tears that unwillingly flowed down my cheeks.

He looked at me as a grown up looks at an ignorant child and he stroked my hair calmly.

"But I need to do this Alicia," he said talking slowly trying to making me understand the necessity of the situation. He lifted my upper body up and climbed in behind me. He pulled me up so that instead of lying down I now was sitting against him.

"I want to keep you with me for as long as I can pet..." he continued. "But Daras the fool will fight me for it and I need all my other brothers to win."

"It will hurt for a moment, then you will experience nothing but bliss." He said looking down at me.

I pulled against all of there strength in order to get free. "Please master, I beg of you. Don't!"

Not one of them listened to me but their eyes focused on my body and the veins that hid just behind my skin. Their canines were out and I closed my eyes in an attempt to escape the horror that I knew lay in front of me.

'_Oh gods please be merciful' _I begged silently as I felt their fangs scraping against my skin. Suddenly a loud bang echoed through the dungeons and I felt how I was no longer held down. They where all lying on the floor unconscious, the sight shocked me.

"Run Alicia" a demanding voice echoed in my mind. I looked around for whomever the voice belonged to but could not find anyone. "Run now," the voice ordered me again. That was what made me understand that this someone had saved me from the faith I was about to endure. '_Who was it and where did that person go?'_

I quickly headed for the stairs that lead up to the main floor, where I slowed my steps and bowed my head down in order not to raise any suspicions of the true nature of my destination.

In the library I found the book that worked as a key to the hidden passage out of the castle. I just hoped no of the vampires had made it known. The doorway opened and I did not spare a second glance behind me, all I wanted was to get out of there. Now! So I started running.

* * *

**So please tell me what you liked and if there was something you did not like, please tell me about it! You inspire me to write, so keep on reviewing!**

**Love Kristina**


	12. Chapter 12 - Taste of Freedom

**Hey Guys, I really wanna thank you for all the nice things you have posted about my story. I feel truly greatful for having so wonderful readers/followers. You inspire me to do more! **

**I was planning on giving you this chapter on thursday, but I guess I am as excited as you are!**

**Dont forget to review...**

**Here is chapter 12, enjoy!**

* * *

**Alicia**

The night sky was pitch black with only a few stars guiding my way, the forest lay thick and hidden in shadows and I spotted glowing eyes everywhere I looked.

My breathing was ragged from running through most of the night and I could hear my strong heartbeat banging in my ears. The short dress I wore was torn and dirty as was the rest of me. The dirt and dust came from the underground tunnels that had led me outside of the great walls. I had not figured out where I was going, I just wanted to get away and as I was running an unwelcome thought popped into my head. _'He actually was planning on letting his brothers bit me!' _

Tears were threatening in my eyes from both the emotional end physical challenges I had met the last few days. The adrenaline that once had spiked in my body was now weighting me down and every step I took felt like a mile. In a meadow ahead I noticed a barn and went straight for it. I was not conscious enough to notice much more then the horses and the hay that filled the barn. The hunger in my body made me very weak and I was trebling.

I stumbled into the hay and before I knew it I fell into a dreamless sleep.

…

When I woke up the sun was just rising and a few rays was slipping through the window. I heard hooves stamping and then the sound of horses filled my ears and made me completely conscious of my situation.

I got up, aware of the acing muscle in my body and tried to brush of some of the dirt from my clothes. It was chilly in the stable as the warmer months of the year now was slipping away. I rubbed my arms in order to get myself a bit warmer and then walked on shaky legs towards one of the boxes. A huge white and grey speckled horse stood proudly observing me from the other side of the bars. His eyes seem to hold more intelligence then most of the animals I ever encountered. At the side of the box were a brown leather saddle and a black snaffle hanging from an old hook.

It had dawned upon me that every second that slipped away, my chances of getting away were minimizing. I would have to act, and I have to act now. _'I could ride him, I would get away so much faster.'_

I opened the door to the box and the horse still stood absolutely still not leaving me unwatched.

"Please help me," I asked quietly as I reached to stroke the neck of the beautiful creature in front of me.

The horse swung his head up and down again in an irritated manner, as if warning me not to intrude on his domains.

I took a step forward, aware of how most horses needed a strong hand if they where to be commanded over. I gripped and stroked him firmly and with calming motions, but he was still swinging his head and tried to get me to leave. I lounged myself around his neck and begged a silent pray. _'I need you; please do let me command you for now. I will be forever grateful.'_

As if hearing my plea the horse calmed down and I made sure he was at ease, before I went to get the equipment.

A sharp pain suddenly shut through my head down my throat and made me fall to my knees.

A well-known voice suddenly filled my mind. '_That was yet another mistake Alicia... This time you will truly regret what you have done and so will your people._' Cain's threat filled my mind… _'Do you think you can escape me? Do you really believe I would ever let you get away?_' he asked me amused with a vague hint of a chuckle. '_I will find you, in a little amount of time pet, if you return to me, your punishment and the punishment of your people will not be as sewer as if you keep on running.'_ His voice died out and the pain slowly ached away from my body.

Still on my knees I watched as my hands were shaking. _'I should return for the sake of my people' _was my first thought but then the selfishness in me seems to take over. _'If I go back, I will truly become his pet. He will treat me like nothing more then food and a toy.' _

I simply shut my brain down and swiftly got the horse ready and mounted him. I kicked him gently to eager the speed on as the ground now was flying away under his feet's. The sun was now up and shining brightly over the crisp blue sky as we came out of the forest and was quickly heading towards the higher grounds in the mountains. _'Where am I going?' _

_'Maybe to the kingdom of Peter, as far as I know they are still independent of the vampires.'… 'Not for long if you enter the kingdom,´ _the back of my mind mouthed back at me. I kept on searching for answers but nothing came up and instead I just kept on going, letting the magnificent creature carry me where he pleased.

**Master Cain**

_'She made the wrong choice!' _She was far off by now and my power had been affected and lessened by the force that had knocked both me and my brothers out in the dungeons. If that would not have been the case, then tracking her to the exact point would have been no problem. I would even been able to controlled her to stay there until I came and got her.

I suspected Daras had been involved in the attack, but there was nothing I really could do to prove it. One does not easily knock any of the high ranked vampires out, especially not three of them at once. _'Daras had some powerful allies.'_

I am done with games and if she choses to run away from her kingdom and ignore my command and threat I will no longer be gentle. _'I will show her just how unmerciful I can be and there will not be one single human, vampire or other creature on this earth who will not know what terrifying deed her actions made me do.' _

**Alicia**

The rain had started pouring down and darkness has set as we now entered the mountains, which made the wind turn the small water drops to sharp ice that fell hard on my exposed body. I was shuttering and freezing and now doubted my choice to let the horse steer the way. Suddenly I noticed a house, with the light on and smoke coming from the fireplace that was inside. _'Thank you,' _I hugged the horse affectionally and ran towards the door and knocked on it.

When the door reluctantly opened I saw the eyes of a small and old lady eyeing me.

"I seek shelter for the night, I beg you to let me stay or I will surely freeze to death," I pleaded and tried to keep my sore voice from breaking apart.

She looked me over one more time and I could see a slight tension when her eyes found my neck, but thought nothing more of it.

"Of course, come on in dear." She hurried me in.

"I have a horse, where can I place him so he will escape the weather?" I asked.

"Oh, don´t worry about that now," she said as she stroke my back.

"Josh, come and take care of the travelers horse," she raised her voice making me change my opinion of her demeanor. She truly spoke with force and power, something I would not expect of an old and grey lady.

A boy of maybe 15 year walked into the room and his eyes widen as I noticed him eyeing me up and down. I smiled sweetly seeing a reaction; both boys and men had shown me before.

"I would be grateful for your help, " I said slowly.

Josh nodded and quickly headed out into the dark. After a moment the old lady reappeared in the room.

"You are going to get sick, take those filthy clothes of you and I will heat up some water for a bath," she said as she smiled towards me and handed me something to cover my body with.

I smiled back towards her, so grateful for this small sign of hospitality. It made my eyes water to be around humans again, the depths of their kindness never seized to surprise me.

…

I was in the warm water washing away the filth and the cold from my body. The bath was small and consisted of a barrel but it was enough to get me clean.

My mind was blank and I just tried to take in the first real taste of freedom.'_ I need to come up with some kind of plan, otherwise it will not be long until he finds me.' _I shivered at the thought vaguely re-playing the threat he had made me.

_'I need to get this necklace of me; it is strengthening his hold on me. The question is just how it can be done? I know there to be a sorcerer on the far end of the great water, he might be able to help me. ' _

"How are you dear?" I jumped at the sound of the old woman's voice as it had startled me.

"I am sorry my dear, I did not mean to scare you," she said calmly with her eyes smiling encouraging back at me.

I shock my head, in order to pull myself together.

"I am sorry, I just have been trough a lot lately," I said and tried to get a smile plastered on my face but failed miserably. I bowed my head down against the water and splash water upon my face. It mixed with my silent tears.

"Come here, let's get you up, fed and then put to bed." The woman practically drags me up from the bath and dries me with a soft cloth.

"What happened to you?" She asks softly and with a concerned expression.

My eyes stare into nothingness and I couldn´t bring myself to answer her question.

She dresses me in a modest, long grey cotton dress with long sleeves and places me on a pillow on the floor and gives me a bowl of hot soup. Then she sat down in front of me with a bowl herself.

I quickly ate of the comforting food I had been given, molding her question over in my mind.

"Vampires," I answered her question from before as a sigh. My hand reflexed to stroke my neck and was met with the hard unyielding metal of my necklace reminding me.

"Did they feed of off you?" she asked.

"…Yes," I answered in a low voice. She extended her hand and placed it on my shoulder and hesitated for a while before speaking again.

She smiled reassuringly at me. "In the end you will be alright." Her words were so sure and secure. As if she knew what was happening and my questioning eyes immediately found hers.

She chuckled, "I have a power to see some part of peoples futures." She smiled again at me.

_'Did she speak the truth, was I really going to get out of this mess?' _My eyes lit up with hope.

"Remember to take my words very literal my dear, nothing else. I would not want to break your fragile heart any more then what is to come, but that is the truth." Suddenly her eyes clouded and her smile disappeared in an instant.

"Josh," she called out anxiously. The boy's head peaked out from another door.

"Pack your things, it is time!" The boys eyes shoot up and he was about to ask something, but the old woman only put her hand to a stop and urged him to do whatever he was supposed to.

I felt as if the comfort the house had given me moments ago was no longer there. I felt uneasy.

"What is wrong?" I asked her. She placed her hand on my cheek and smiled reassuringly.

"Your master is coming for you," she explained slowly.

"What?!" I screamed and forced myself to stand. But nothing happened and then I felt the drowsiness of a powerful drug that must have been hidden in the food I had eaten.

"Oh, I am sorry dear, but he demands you and he has great power over us," her voice was sincere and she reached out for me and laid me down in between the pillows slowly. I felt my eyes getting heavier. The woman left my side.

"Leave with this message, you know where to go and take the girls horse, go quick and don´t let anyone see you!" The woman's voice rang clear to the young boy who was obviously leaving.

Then the darkness took hold of me and the fear of what punishment that now was to dawn upon me made me dream of the most unthinkable things.

* * *

**As always your reviews inspire me and I always wanna know what you liked the most?! So Review!**

**Love Miss Kristina**


	13. Chapter 13 - Confusion

**So hey you guys! I think I am getting addicted to my own story. ;-) **

**I Don´t really know what you thought of the last chapter and I really like to get both reviews and comments about it. **

**Don´t be shy, I am just a beginner at this and I do it as much for you´r sake, as I do it for my own.**

**Here is Chapter 13, enjoy!**

* * *

** Alicia**

When I woke, the sun was up and I was still in the small house. The woman could not be seen.

I remember what happened last night and figured that my best chance was to run. I opened the door and took of. The morning due was evident on the pale grass and the air was fresh and crisp as it rushed down into my lounges.

Without further thought I ran down towards the main lands. When I had reached down the bottom of the hill I forced to a stop as I saw five men on horses riding towards me. _'He is here!' _Adrenaline spiked again and I spurted along the hills, going west.

My black hair flew behind me and I had pulled my dress up, in order to run faster. The wind made my eyes tear, as I with all the power my body possessed wanted to get away. '_I don't want to be his. I want to be my own.'_

I heard them closing in, I knew they would capture me even more easily without the horses, but this was one of his games. I was racing as fast as I could, but a feeling of helplessness suddenly took a hold of me. I saw him in the corner of my eye and felt a hard tug on my arm as I was lifted up on the horse and placed in front of him.

His strong arms were placed firmly around my waist and I felt how all my chances of getting away disappear. Still I fought to get free.

"You didn´t think I would let you go so easily, did you?" His whispered with a low voice against my neck, as he nuzzled it.

"Let go of me, you monster!" I screamed as I pulled and kicked to get out of his arms, without any success.

He chuckled evilly "I may be a monster my dear, but that is what you make of me when you are not in my lap. Should that not teach you to stay put? "

"Never," I screamed back at him.

"Oh I love you this feisty pet, but you should never say never. There are more then one way to convince you to stay at my side." He was clearly amused and enjoying my reaction.

He turned the horse around and I felt the movement of the horse bringing our bodies closer together. Soon we were in a hurried ride that brought us back to the road leading up to the house I had momentarily stayed in.

"Bring them to the palace." Cain's voice was demanding and strict.

Three guards headed up the mountains, as our journey went back towards the wood that was visible in the horizon.

I continued to kick and squirm, but all I got was a hard tug around my waist that made me lose my breath.

Once again I was his prisoner.

…

**Master Cain**

The void that had appeared in my chest had suddenly closed and the smell of her hair, body and blood made the rage in me lessen. My emotions had been raging for the last week and the things I had done, and the humans I had killed had not satisfied me. Nothing had, not until now.

She made me furious, excited and aroused all at once. The once so calm and controlled parts of me seem to have vanished since I had made her mine. I wanted her for both pleasure and torture. She was mine, my toy and I was going to enjoy her to the fullest.

She was awake glaring out into nothingness, her body a bit more relaxed then before but I could still feel how she tried to avoid my touch. Her breath made her chest rise and fall and her small frame was perfectly fitting with my own rough arm around her waist. I stroked her side with my thumb and felt a shiver that was created in her.

The long ride back to the castle was soon at an end as we now closed in on the gate to enter the high walls. The sky was full of clouds and drops of rain was the first indication of a storm approaching. She was getting restless and uneasy in my arms.

"What is that terrible smell?" she asked worriedly.

"It is a side effect of your punishment," I said blankly. Feeling her tense. _'This is going to rip into her very soul,_' I thought to my self with a smirk.

The gigantic doors opened and there it was, the result of a week without her by my side.

**Alicia**

The stench was unbearable and almost made me gag. The sight of _the punishment _however made me wish that I never had to see again.

Where once a living and thriving community of small wooden houses, trees and hundreds of people existed, now there was only destruction.

Bodies' lay drained and scattered everywhere. First slayed and then left to rot in the open. There was traces of dried blood and the houses where completely destroyed. Smoke coming from the few fires that had not yet been eliminated by the pouring rain.

I looked down and saw the faces of men, women and children that had been victims to this horrible tragedy. The chock that hit me was complete, I looked around in panic searching for a survivors or any sign of life, but there was non.

I could not cry or speak or scream, I felt numb and could not process what I was witnessing. The man, or rather monster behind me did this.

"Don't. Ever. Run from me," he whispered deeply, low and threatening. "Cause this is what will happen," he said in a plain and bored voice.

My head had started to spin and I felt dizzy and then I fell unconscious.

…

When I woke up I could not move properly, my ankles and wrists had been restrained in four ropes that spread me wide over my old bed. I was facing down.

"Awake yet, little pet?!" his voice rang right next to my ear making me gasp by the cruelty in his voice.

I held my breath, uncomfortably aware that he had removed my dress and that I was lying naked under a small cover. _'What did he intend to do to me now?'_

"Master," my voice, sounded timid and afraid, which I was.

What scared me the most was his proximity to me. He was hovering over me like a beast ready to take on the prey.

"That's right Alicia, who am I?" He stroked my hair away from my neck and stroked his nose along the side of my neck and down my spine, effectively removing the cover from my body.

"You are my master, Cain." It hurt my pride and I felt the tears overwhelming me to speak those words again.

He chuckled against the low of my back. "Then why did you run away from your master, Alicia?" He was more serious now and his voice sounded even a bit hurt. It confused me.

"That voice…"

"What voice pet?" suddenly he seems to be alert to my words.

"I don't know! The voice told me to run, please master I did not think." I tried to reason with him.

He grunted and got up and walked over to the side of the bed leaning down towards my face.

"Do you consider me that naive Alicia?" He was dead serious now. "What makes you think I would buy such a lie?"

"It is not a lie, master," I tried.

"Oh but it is and it will add up on your punishment," he said coolly, stood up and undramatically pulled away the rest of the cover from my small frame.

I started pulling in my restraints fighting to get free. But they did not budge; I was stuck as a bug in a spider's web.

I heard a rustle behind me and then a loud sound and a sharp pain hit my back.

"Ahhhaa," I screamed and every muscle in my body tightens. Soon another smack of the whip hit me and I let out yet another scream. The pain was indescribable, and I felt my skin breaking under the impact.

"Don't," he hissed and another smack fell on me, followed by my scream "Ever," he repeated the process, as did I. "Run." Smack "Away." Smack "From me." Smack "You" Smack "Are" Smack "Mine," his voice was aggravated and strained.

I was screaming and crying and desperately wanted to escape the next blow. He hit me, repeatedly until I was barely aware of the blows anymore; my body had more or less shut down.

When he stopped, I could see in the back of my eye that he was approaching me again. I jerked to get away from him; more afraid now then I had ever been. _'This was the hardest physical punishment he ever given me.' _

He lowered himself onto me, extending his tongue and licking away the blood from my wounds. The sting was almost as bad as the whip. My breathing was harsh and I pulled and jerked to get away, but that just made him press me harder down against the mattress. When he finally had worked his way up and was using most of his body weight to press me down he stopped.

"You deserved that Alicia," He said slowly. "For all the dead humans you have made me kill, it is all on you." He stroked my hair and tears where steadily streaming down my face. "But now it is all better, you are with me now." He sounded absentminded as if his mind really was occupied with something else.

"Let´s kiss and make up shall we?!" He asked amused and lounged his canines into my neck. He drank greedily as if his life depended on it. His venom overtook me and a pleasurable moan escaped me and I felt him smile against the nape of my neck.

All of the things he done to me and my people slipped away from my consciousness. I had almost forgot the feeling his bite generated in me and I freely extended my neck to give him better access, He withdraw and then took another bite, making me gasp. His hands followed the outline of my body down the side of my breast, to my stomach and took a hold of my hips.

He withdrew again and pushed himself of me for a moment and then his bleeding wrist came in front of my mouth and I did not hesitate for even a second. I bit down basking in the glorious high sensation that his blood always provided me.

My heart was beating strongly in my chest and my breath was ragged. I was moaning into his arm sucking fiercely and then I felt a tug on my restraints and I was turned over and away from his blood. I groaned and then his lips crushed down on mine. He was bare-chested and his strong muscles pressed my small frame into the bed. He was keeping me in my place and it only heightened the aroused feeling my body was experiencing.

I could tell how much he wanted me by his manhood pressed against me and even though I had never been with a man, I wished for him to take me. I belonged to him, every irrational and emotional part of my body told me this.

Our tongues were battling for dominance and he bit my lips without breaking the skin. I was out of control; I could feel his hands and body all over me.

"Please master," I moaned.

He smirked with his head pressed against my forehead. "What do you want pet?" He was amused.

**Master Cain**

She was panting and wanting, I could tell. My venom and blood had given the effect I wanted to have on her. She did not even remember what I had done to her a few moments ago. The pain I had caused her, how I loved to see her like that crying and helpless or like she was now all aroused and excited beneath me. _'There you go little pet, being what you are suppose to be; mine.'_

I wanted to take her to claim her for my own, but there was something keeping me back. Her blood was so sweet as long as she remained untouched and even though I knew I would eventually claim her body I was not sure if it was time yet.

"I want you," the word that left her lips in a moan almost made me forget about my previous decision.

I lifted her up of the bed and held her naked body against me and brought her into the bathroom. I pushed her up against the wall and turned the ice cold water on us both. She cried out and hugged me even tighter as the water cleansed us both from the fog of excitement.

She shivered and blinked to get the water out of her eyes and I just held her there firmly. She seem to have woken up a bit and realized what would have happened if I had not stopped it and she seem confused.

"Why didn´t you continue? You had every possibility." She asked my quietly.

"I will take you one day Alicia, be sure of it," I said plainly. I looked down onto her, she held her face tight against my chest and I brought my hand over her hair and kept on holding her there.

…

**Alicia**

I was confused and traumatized by all that had happened this day, behind me laid the killer of my people, my capturer. His strong arms encircled my waist and his large body made me feel so small and helpless. This man or rather creature, had done and still did so many terrible things, yet right here in his arms, even though I had ran from him only a few days ago, I now felt like I belonged. _'What is happening to me?'_

* * *

**Did you hate it? Love it? What was the best sentence or moment in it all? What would you like to see more of, or less of?**

**You wanna know more of that voice?! I am telling you the best is yet to come and I just hope you will like my ideas or at least not hate me for them. ;-) Love your reviews, as always they inspire me and I want more! :D**

**Love Kristina**


	14. Chapter 14 - A New Game

**Hey everyone and thank you for the reviews! Sorry about the fact that it has taken me a little longer then usual, but I have been busy... (Still keeping my promise of once every week though. ;-) )**

**Nevertheless now it is published and I hope you like it as much as I do. If you want quicker updates I would recommend giving me more reviews and input about what you like! :) **

**Oh, and my friend did unfortunately not have the time to go through the spelling a final time. So if there is errors I missed, please be understanding.**

**Here is Chapter 14, enjoy!**

* * *

**Alicia**

Something was calling for me, a delicious scent that filled me up with wanton. I felt warm and comfortable and without opening my eyes I tried to burry my head in that wonderful smell.

The softness of skin was against both my body and my face. I nuzzled into it, nibbling my way, trying to get to the source that now made my mouth water.

I moaned in frustration, when I did not achieve my goal. Then a hand started to stroke my head and a chuckle vibrated all around me. It made me open my eyes and wake up from my dreamlike state.

"Hungry are we?" his voice was soft but still mocking.

I pulled away as I realized my mistake, but felt the force of his hand on my back pressing me back against him.

"Don´t be like that princess. The way I saw it you were quite enjoying your self just a moment ago." He was smirking at me.

"You are a beast!" I screamed at him.

"And you are in his bed," he whispered mockingly into my ear.

I hit his chest in a attempt to get away from him. "Let me go!"

He laughed at my attempt and then pushed me off of him, as he rise from the bed.

I glared at him and gathered the cover over my naked body. The disgust poured over me, like a bucket of ice-cold water.

Unfortunately I could not completely ignore the feeling of want and desire inside of me. My eyes swept over his half naked body, as he put on a loose undershirt. He found my eyes watching him and the smiled that were playing on his lips grew. I gasped, blushed and quickly turned my eyes down towards the floor.

"It pleases me to see that my venom finally is taking a real effect in your body Alicia. It has taken longer then I expected." He was walking around gathering his vest and shoes.

I knew that his words were true and I was ashamed of how it was affecting me. Still I could not stop to admire the man who held so much power over me. His broad shoulders toned stomach, the muscular arms the spellbinding eyes… _'Stop it!' _I mentally berated myself.

I gathered the cover around my body and began to stand up. I needed a bath and then clothes.

"Stay in bed pet," he said harshly and I sat back down immediately observing him yet again. His attention was now towards me. "I will send a servant to dress you." He turned his back and left.

**Master Cain**

The castle was surprisingly lively, because of the woman slaves I had decided to take for sources to my men rather then corpses for the city.

Screams could be heard and I smiled at the faint memory of Alicia's screams last night. Her screams and fear had made my power stronger.

_'She was soon truly mine, the princess of the sacred kingdom, my slave. A true prize.' _

I walked to Matheius chamber. I heard moans and muffled screams from inside and even though I could give them some privacy… that had never been my style.

I open the door without knocking and walked in, a terrified woman laid on her stomach beneath my brother, screaming into his hand. Her eyes where wide and it looked as if she was pleaded me to help her. This made me smirk.

"What business do you bring dear brother," Matheius asked in a lazy tone. "As you see, I am a bit preoccupied." He looked up and smirked at me.

"I can tell," I answered him amused. "But I need you to get a servant to Alicia to dress her, and then I need you to fetch Yura for me."

Matheius grunted, "Yura left, Cain." There was a pause. "He was sick of waiting for Alicia's blood. As well as I know he is joining our brother Darak as we speak."

I narrowed my eyes at him. _'Damn it, I would have needed him.'_

"I am too, getting tired of waiting. Let me bite her brother," he spoke pleadingly.

I walked closer to him and kneeled by his little toy. Tears where slipping from her eyes.

"Don't you have enough toys, I heard you claimed three," I said icily as I eyed the blond girl pinned beneath him.

He huffed. "This one is nothing."

I bowed my head down as the subject had tired me. _'Would I ever hear the end of this?'_

"I need you to get going Matheius," I ordered and stood up quickly.

…

**Alicia**

I was still sitting in the bed with the cover tightly wrapped around my body. I desperately needed a shower or a bath. The filth from the travel still covered me. My hair was tangled and tear marks was still evident from the punishment I had been given.

A soft knock came from the door and I turned my attention toward the large doors. I saw a small girl peeking her head inside. She was carrying something that looked very delicate.

"Miss, this is for you." She put down a dark blue dress in front of me. It was a longer model, but still very simple and would no doubt be a perfect fit.

I eyed the fabric and reached out towards it, wanting to feel the soft material beneath my fingers.

"You need a bath! " a deep and worryingly familiar voice came from the door and I practically flew into the air out of surprise and fear.

_'Matheius' _I had not noticed him standing there and he seemed pleasingly happy by this. He sauntered into the room observing my wide eye reaction.

I pressed my self up against the headboard as he walked over to the side of my bed.

"What do you want?" I asked in a sharp tone. I did not like him being here, especially not in the undressed state I was in.

He narrowed his eyes at me and a moment later he smacked me so hard, that I fell down sprawled out on the bed. I covered my burning cheek with a hand as I glanced back at him. Luckily I still had the cover over me.

"That is no way to speak to a vampire of high rank." He reached down for my wrist and pulled me up flat against him. He towered over me and I tried to hug the fabric around my body to the best of my abilities.

"I might have to punish you for that," He whispered seductively into my ear and one of his hands stroked my back and exposed more of my naked flesh. I shivered at the contact and it created an uneasy feeling in my gut. _'Would he really go against Cain's orders?!'_

Unexpectedly he swung me up over his other arm and carried me toward the bathroom. I squirmed but could not get out, especially not if I wanted to hid my body from his hungry eyes.

The steam from the bath was already slipping out into the bedroom. He stopped in front of the bath and put me down. My back was towards his front and I was facing the steaming water and the mirror behind it.

Without warning he pulled the covers away from me and then put a firm arm around my waist. I let out a scream and tried to cover myself up. I saw him smiling in the mirror and I lowered my eyes towards the ground.

Once I had calmed down a little he started stroking my stomach and with his other hand he captured the arm that I was trying to cover my breasts with. He held my hand up infront of my head and stroked the faint veins that hid beneath the skin of my wrist.

His sharp nail carved into my skin and a trickle of blood escaped me. I tried my hardest not to make a sound. I knew that would only enhance his rush.

My wrist was pulled up against his moth and I felt a gruff tongue licking the blood away greedily. He put more pressure on the cut to force more blood out of me and then he sucked harshly.

A soft moan escaped him and I closed my eyes tight to try to escape what was happening.

"Please Matheius, my master will not be pleased," I spoke trying to sound as neutral as possible.

He stopped and hesitatingly let go of my wrist. The weight in my words must have sunk in his consciousness.

"You will tell no one," he threatened me icily.

The next moment, he was gone.

…

**Master Cain**

I was sitting in my office thinking through my next move. I had received another letter from my brother and I did not enjoy the threat he had made me:

_Cain, _

_It is enough! For all that you have done towards that girl you will suffer greatly. _

_Every action, every thought and every crime angers him beyond your imagination._

_If you do not redeem yourself soon, I fear that your death will only be your own unfulfilled dream. _

_Now regain you focus and be reasonable. Hand her over, she was never yours to have._

_Daras_

My blood is still boiling as it has since the letter arrived.

_'How dare he recite on a prophecy! He does not even know if she is the one. I claimed her, she is mine and she always will be.'_

But no matter what I need to come up with a strategy in order to win over my deluded brother. I imagine that I will be forced to seek some allies.

…

**Alicia**

The bath had done me well and I had calmed down from the close call I had with Matheius, these vampires scared me mostly because they where so unpredictable. I never knew what to expect and from whom.

Now I was walking toward my master's office, since he called for me. I was dressed in the stunning dress and it felt luxurious against my skin. I could still hear the rain and wind outside that was loud against the windows of the long corridor.

Then suddenly I stopped dead in my tracks as I felt a force of power surrounding me, it was not visual, but nonetheless it demanded my attention. "Alicia…" it was barely a whisper that floated in the air around me. I quickly turned around to look and sharpened my hearing to clarify where that voice came from.

"I will come for you…" the deep voice of a man continued. _'It is the same voice as before!' _My eyes widen in realization_. 'What is this, or who is this?' _I must be going crazy.

I heard a faint chuckle of that same voice and a jolt of ice traveled down my back. I felt a small and cold gush of a breath against my neck. I felt two muscular arms embracing my waist, but I was alone as far as I could tell. No one was even close to me, no one that was visual…

"Soon princess it will all be clear to you, " the voice spoke right into my ear.

A few seconds past and the presence of whomever that voice belonged to disappeared and left me with a tingling sensation in my body.

I took in a shaky breath and turned around to make sure no one was there. The feeling that presence had given me was hard to shake. _'He is coming for me, who? What does this being want with me?'_ What frighten me the most was that how small I felt. I was like a little doll that was being passed around. Something they played with, but this was a new player and I was not sure I wanted to be introduced to his set of games.

* * *

**Now the story is really evolving, but I think you will like where I am going with this. Or what do you think? Tell me what your favorite part of this chapter was? What is your favorite part of the story so far? **

**Reviews are always welcome and appreciated!**

**Love **

**Miss Kristina **


	15. Chapter 15 - Unexpected Happenings

**First of I am so sorry for this late update! There is a valid reason thought, or actually two. Firstly I am sick and eating strong medicine, which makes me kind of low. Secondly I am dating this guy... ^^, thats another story actually. :-p **

**So to sum it up, in the last weeks I have been between heaven and hell and in between the up and downs I just did not find the motivation to write.**

**Anyway, your support makes me wanna keep going. Keep on with the reviews, and I keep on with the story. Deal?**

**Here is chapter 15, enjoy! ;-)**

* * *

**Alicia**

"Alicia," a harsh demand echoed in the hallway. It made me snap out of my absentminded thoughts. I looked up to stare straight at my masters figured approaching me with solid steps.

I have not gathered my thoughts from the mysterious interruption and my body failed as I tried to step towards my master. The fell down on my knees was quite forceful and my eyes observed the massive stones on ground beneath me. The sound of his steps slowed down for a moment before he stopped right in front of me and kneeled.

His fingers trailed under my chin and he tilted my head towards him. My eyes felt empty as I looked up into his eyes, but all I really could see was nothingness.

"Alicia?!" his voice was softer now and even though I heard him my focus was still off.

"What happened here? " he boomed out in a scream searching for a possible witness. Thankfully he found no one and everyone got to live a little longer.

Suddenly and quite calmly I found myself getting back to reality.

"I am sorry master," I say in a timid and quite hoarse voice.

He eyed me suspiciously with a frown. "What happened?" he repeated his question.

I lower my head and tried to make myself smaller. The last time I gave him an answer like this, he whipped me. "I … I just blacked out," my voice trailed of and the lie was obvious.

Cain narrowed his eyes "You are lying to me!" He stated.

His hand snaked around my neck and he held it firmly and then I felt his power taking control over my mind. The feeling was different and I could for the first time actually sense the coldness of it, but I also felt a resistance coming from inside of me.

"What happened to you?" He asked me. I still had no choice but to tell the truth.

"That voice, his voice, he stopped me. I felt him holding me, but no one was around me. He told me he would come for me. I don't know how he is or what he want with me." I spoke blankly.

Suddenly he jerked his hand away and I heard a hiss and saw that he was shaking his hand as if he was in pain. He looked at me questionably and protected his hand with the other. As if I was a predator who would bite him. He had stepped away from me. _'What just happened? Did he burn himself?'_

"Adras!" His voiced roared and I made myself smaller in an act of fear from his outrage.

In a split second Adras appeared in front of me at Cain's side. It took him only a moment of confused looks upon us both before his eyes widen in realization.

"She burned you! What did you do?" he asked plainly,

"I simple used the debt." My master looked as confused as I felt. _'I did nothing, how could I have burned someone with my bare skin?'_

They stared at each other as if communicating silently. _'What was happening?'_ They stood completely still for a while before Adras kneeled at my side.

"Come Alicia, let me take you back to your chamber," his voice was softer and more kind then I ever heard it before.

I did not question him, though I am unsure why. There were a million questions in my mind, but there seem to be scrambled together to the point where I could not separate them.

His strong and solid arms comforted me as he carried me carefully back to my chamber.

When we entered back into the familiar room I found Laura and Elza was sitting by the large mirror in the back of the room. Both of them where dressed in black robes.

My heart aced as I saw them, it had been too long. They had come to signify safety, in this new life I was living. I ran mindlessly against them, slipping away from Adras loose grip on my body.

"Alicia," Elzas voice was hoarse as if she had been crying. She hugged me fiercely and I saw the tendrils that the tears had made in her innocent face. She smelled of salt water and a thin hint of flowers.

"We did not know if Master had killed you or not." She seemed to be honestly concerned and it made my own tears to slip down my face.

"I am alright," I tried to comfort her and stroke her hair as she so many times had done to me.

Cain was suddenly in the room, standing next to Adras. Both Elza and I stood dumbstrucked looking up at the two beautiful and dangerous creatures in front of us.

"Laura," he called. Without hesitation she raised with a blank and almost pained face, still she seemed hopeful. She kneeled gracefully in front of her master.

"Yes master, what can I do for you?" her voice was timid.

Cain looked down at her and stroked first her face and then her necklace. He was considering something.

"Is this all you request, in exchange for you alliance?" he asked Adras.

Adras looked at me for a second before he turned his gaze to Laura. The look he gave me was lazed with longing, but then something blank mirrored in his gaze.

"Yes, she will do." He answered quickly.

_'What?'_ My mind was spinning. _'I thought she was his favorite and yet he was handing her over!'_

Laura looked at her master and tears slipped from her. He kneeled by her side and gave her a meek smile.

"You have been a good source," he stated and with that he pulled the necklace from her neck, making her scream in agony.

The scream filled my ears up to the point where I thought they would bleed. It made my heart turn and twist.

"I hereby give this human to you as payment for you alliance." Master Cain's voice sounded grand and official.

Adras gave him a small nod and picked up the heap the human formed on the floor. She was obviously devastated and I could detect her shaking.

The anger overtook me and I stood up forcefully.

"Why did you do that?" the words left my mouth before I could think. Elza gasped at me and stepped away and then kneeled down at the floor gracefully.

Cain stepped in front of me with narrowed eyes. "I made a choice between you and she lost."

Elza gasped quietly where she now sat pressed tightly against the wall. Cain turned towards her "Don't worry little pet, I will give you a new master too." Her eyes shoot up at him in surprise and fear.

_'Who?'_

"So brother how will it be?" Matheius cocky voice resonated in the room. _'Him? No, please not him!' _

Cain pulled her up and ripped the necklace of Elza and her cry resonated almost as loudly as Lauras and she once again fell down to the floor.

"For you alliance, she is yours," he said coolly.

Matheius strutted around the room and stopped behind me. Closing in on my ear, making every hair on my body stand out in alert.

"Do you remember the challenge? I will imagine her to be you," He smirked against my neck and the chills that crawled over me made me nauseous. My blood started to freeze at the thought of her taking the pain he would have liked to bestow upon me.

"Do you accept?" Cain asked impatiently.

"I do," Matheius said and I felt his eyes burn holes in the back of my neck.

He went straight towards her and Cain walked over to my side. Matheius grabbed her hair and yanked her up. Poor girl had not even had the chance to collect herself from the first assault, and now his roughness only enhanced her cry. He pushed her up against the wall and without any hesitation pressed his body and restrained her as he bit down hard on her neck.

"No!" I cried out and lounged myself against the terror filled scene in front of me. Cain coughed my waist and I fell roughly against his arm.

Matheius stopped and turned his head slightly towards me and gave off a smirk. Then he whispered something in Elzas ear and her pained eyes found mine.

"You said…" Her voice was small and hoarse as a tear was slipping from her eyes. "… that you would always fight the life of a slave." _'I remember my threat to Matheius after Cain's first bite."_ He continued to whispered words she was repeating. "He accepted your challenge, and now instead of breaking you Alicia, he says that now he will break me instead." He smirked at us both as she finished. She was crying forcefully now and another scream escaped her when he bit down again.

My legs stopped to carry me, but I do not think my master even noticed. He continued to hold me up and then pulled me so that I could not see them anymore. But still I could hear them.

"Please master," I begged and hugged his muscular arm tightly. _'I wanted him to make Matheius to stop the assault.'_

"She is his now, he chooses to do with her as he wishes." He paused for a moment. "Leave us Matheius."

Matheius grunted, no doubt because he was not pleased that he could not torture me any longer. He left quickly caring out the unconscious Elza.

I took a few gasps of breath finding the strength in my legs again. Cain said or did nothing, he only gave my body the support it needed.

"Why me?" I asked filled of sorrow.

He huffed and tightens his arm around me so that I was pressed against him. "I have asked myself the same question…" he paused an continued as he nuzzled my neck. "You don't have half of the compliance Laura had or even close to the skills Elza posses." He sounded absentminded.

"But there is a power that surrounds you, a power I want to possess." His voice came out like a threat now and his arm tight further around me. I almost lost my breath because of the force. His other hand snaked up and pulled my head to the side holding me steady in his grasp.

He bit me hard and did not try to give me any warning or impression off seduction.

The skin broke and a small scream escaped me. He sucked fiercely and growled in satisfaction. What surprised me the most was the fact that the bite was not as pleasurable for me as I was used to. I felt uncomfortable and a strange sensation of betrayal and hate stirred inside of me. I started to pound and pull to get away from him, but of course I got nowhere.

**Master Cain**

The sweet and delicious taste of her blood roamed my mouth and body. She squirmed in my arm and I enhanced the doze of venom I pushed into her system. It did not give the effect I expected.

Suddenly she started whimper and her small delectably body was shaking. Her breath was both strained and her pulse sky high.

"Master," it was a small plead escaping her. I pulled out of her and she fell down on the floor.

_'What the hell is happening?_

* * *

**So what did you think? Please tell me what you liked! Review, it always make me smile. :-)**

**Love Miss Kristina**


	16. Chapter 16 - Dread or Dream

**Hi there, Thank you for great reviews! You really are a source of my inspiration. :)**

**Here is Chapter 16, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Master Cain**

My mind was running frenetically, never have I experienced a human to react like that without my own doing. My venom was strong and I could give both pleasure and pain with it.

It had always been easy to control and I had not messed it up in several centuries, only when I was very young.

'I don't understand, I need to know what is happening.'

I was pacing back and forward in the office and Adras was patiently watching me. Alicia was safely tucked in between the sheets in my room. The aftereffects had been almost as terrible as when it all had happened. She had gained a fever and was rambling words in the unconscious state she now was in.

"Adras, how did you know she burned me? What is it that you are not telling me brother?" I asked agitatedly.

"Cain, I have told you before…" Adras sounded calm and collected. The contradiction towards what I was feeling.

"Quit it, there has to be another reason. I don´t believe in the prophecy! " I interrupted him in a louder voice then I intended to.

"You don´t have to believe it brother, but all the signs are there. Her unconscious is starting to refuse you, even though she is heavily influenced by all the mind tricks of the debt and your blood in her system." Adras was pleading.

"What will you have me do? Hand her over to Daras?" I questioned him.

"Meet with him, he has all the knowledge…"Adras tired.

"You are supposed to be my allied," I growled at him.

"I am, but we can not fight an enemy we do not know anything about. We would never win." His strategic statement was true and could not be argued with.

The silence that appeared was deafening. I knew he was right. However my own pride clouded my judgment and I needed more time and information before making my decision.

"Have they caught the witch from the mountains yet?" I changed the topic.

"Yes, she and her grandson were brought in last night." Adras returned to his calm exterior.

"What did she knew of this mess?" I asked and walked over to my desk flipping the letter I received from Daras.

"Nothing that she told us about. She is being stubborn." Adras turned his gaze out the window.

I narrowed my eyes and grunted.

"Lets se if I can make her talk shall we?" I smirked to myself. 'This could be fun.'

…

**Alicia**

_(Still unconscious) _

_I felt cold and was shivering. The hard surface beneath me made my back hurt and a trickle of rain fell on my exposed skin. A white thin piece of fabric was all that covered my body and the rain made it see-through._

_ I groaned in frustration and from the agony in my back and neck. When I tried to turn onto my stomach, I realized couldn't. There were no real restraints like cuffs or anything, but I felt how I somehow was held down tightly._

_When I opened my eyes it was dark and I was inside a large room, which confused me. How could it be raining? As my eyes got used to the darkness I could detect the hole in the ceiling. The room I was inside of looked like a holy temple I once visited as a child. _

_The coldness from the rain and the stone had crept into my very core and I couldn´t warm myself. I opened my mouth to scream but nothing could be heard. What kind of terrible nightmare is this? _

_Suddenly a very bright light came from the sky. It hurt my eyes and I closed them shut to not go blind from the intensity of it. The light also brought warmth, but the coldness still cringed inside of my body. _

_I felt afraid. What was this strange light? I could not escape it and even though the warmth was welcoming I also felt like it brought something forcing, powerful and quite frankly vicious with it. _

_I squirmed and once again made my best to get away. _

_"There, there princess. Do not avoid me." I recognized the mysterious voice that I had heard so recently. Now it once again filled my ears with wonder and questions. It was as powerful as before but this time it held a speck of concern. _

_I tried to open my eyes, but the bright light was still hurting me. _

_"Curious aren't you?" A small laughter erupted from this perfect deep voice of the creature. _

_He trailed his finger over my face._

_"Not yet Alicia, soon you will know me." His finger made my skin warm and I felt how I craved for him to touch me more. His hand stopped over my throat. "Now I am going to help you. Relax."_

_A burning sensation suddenly started to spread over my throat down and back to my neck. The hot sensation made my voice return. _

_"What happened to me?" I asked as soon as I had the strength to._

_"That vampire hurt you and you are starting to fight him." There was a proud tone in his voice._

_"No, I didn´t… How?" I felt confused._

_"Well you are very special my dear and even though his poison that run in your veins are strong. You are much stronger." There was appreciation and awe in his voice now._

_'Me? Strong? It was a long time I considered myself strong.' "I am nothing but a human," I argued with him._

_He lowered his face next to mine and spoke soft words into my ear, making my body tingle with want._

_"You are so much more Alicia," his voice toned out and I fell back into darkness._

I opened my eyes into the harsh reality and found myself in the familiar surroundings of my old bedroom.

'That was weird, but was it true or was my imagination just playing tricks on me?'

My body felt a bit soar, but nothing like the pain it have been in for the last couple of days.

…

**Master Cain**

The witch knew something, it was obvious in her eyes but she was afraid to reveal it. Her blood colored the whip I had used on her back.

"One more time witch, what do you know?" I spoke harshly.

"Master, please. I know nothing that you do not already have information about," she pleaded.

Smack. I let the whip fall down hard on her back again.

"It is not good enough! Shall I make your grandson suffer because of your lies?" I suggested.

I turned towards the boy who already had been smacked around with by my guards. I walked over to him and pressed his throat against the wall.

"What do you know about this?" I growled.

"Nothing, master," he cried out in fear.

I backhanded him. 'When will they learn?'

I pulled out a sharp knife from my belt and pressed it against his throat.

"Well then I suppose you are of no use to me!" I saw the blood started to tickle down his throat as the blade cut into his flesh.

"Wait!" The witch screamed in fear.

I turned my gaze towards her letting the blade stay still against the boy's throat.

She sighed and looked defeated against the solid ground.

"Alicia, the princess of the secrete kingdom… she is the one he has waited for. He watches over her, waiting…he will claim her soon," she explained slowly with a painful look upon her face.

A hysterical laughter left me and I stepped away from the boy and bend over in waves of laughter. 'These people are insane!'

Adras eyed me concerned as the laughter slowly died out.

"That fucking prophecy again… " I shook my head at the absurd facts she had given me. "What is he waiting for, huh?! Is he afraid?" I raised my eyebrows at her.

"He is honoring an agreement. On her 20th birthday he will step forward!" the witch spoke forcefully and with eyes glowing at me.

I eyed her and took a step back to consider what she was telling me. 'Are they telling me the truth? Does this creature really plan on taking her away from me?'

"See reason brother," Adras spoke and placed a hand on my shoulder.

I gained my senses and turned, walking out of the dungeons.

I passed Matheius with strong steps on the way towards my room.

"We are leaving for my kingdom in the morning. Leave a handful of guards here and make the rest ready for departure."

…

**Alicia**

I was walking right behind Master Cain and behind me were Adras with Lauren and Matheius with a bruised Elza. All of the pets were wearing black capes and hoods that went over our heads and down to our foreheads. I had no idea of where we were going, I only knew there was someone we were meeting.

It punctured my heart with sorrow to leave my kingdom; it felt as the last straw I have been holding onto of my past was now slipping away. It had been a sign of the strong confident princess I once was.

We were led to a stable where a few horses had been prepared and one of them was attached to a carriage.

On the carriage I saw the woman and boy that had helped and then betrayed me in the mountains. I gasped as I looked at the amount of pain they must have been suffering and the heavy chains that was tightly shut around there limbs.

I needed to talk to her, to understand why she did what she had done. I walked with the girls to the carriage. Just as I was climbing up I felt a hard tug in my arm and Cain pulled me up onto his horse in front of him.

"The pets should be in the carriage Cain," Adras spoke and narrowed his eyes at my master.

"This pet should be where her master wants her to be," he answered with an edge and signaled for the horse to move forward.

His solid muscles formed a wall behind me and his arms snaked around me making sure I was secure in his grasp.

"Are you feeling better Alicia?" his voice actually seemed concerned.

"Yes…yes master, I am" He pulled down the hood from my hair.

"Good" he said firmly and then nuzzled my hair.

'_He seems to care, or is it just an act?'_ No matter what, his words had confused me.

…

**Alicia**

We had been riding the entire day not stopping for a single break. Now the sun was setting and the air had grew quite a lot colder. My cheeks where rosy from the fresh air and the sun I caught. The winter was slowly approaching and frost was forming in the wet grass beneath the horses hooves.

We reached a lake and the caravan suddenly stopped.

"We are stopping her for the night. Make camp." Masters voice was as demanding as usual.

He swung down from the horse and then grasped my hips and lifted me down to stand beside him. His eyes locked with mine and I could see the glow in them and felt a tug on my necklace. He was hungry. Fear gripped me as I remembered what effects his last bite had given me.

"Hush," he said slowly and then turned me around and started heading for a tent that was being assembled by a group of humans and vampires.

Once the tent was ready we stepped inside. It was grand for being meant for traveling. It had one single long pole holding it up in the middle and then smaller poles all around making the fabric arc nicely.

Large amounts of fabrics and fells had been placed on the ground in the tent together with a few torches used for light and heat.

It looked extremely comfortable and I felt how my body yearned to sleep. He took my hand and led me to the fell, he stopped me right in front of it and as on command I felt how the atmosphere changed. It became darker and more sexual; he turned me so that I faced away from him with my front against the fells. His hand rested on my waist and then slowly trailed over my stomach and encircled me.

I breathed in sharply when he held me tighter and felt my body tingle from his touch. With his other hand he pulled my hair away from my neck and then loosened the necklace. He bended down and I could feel his ragged and hot breath on my sensitive skin. I stiffened scared what would happen if he bit me again.

He did not bite. Instead he kissed me lightly and let his tongue trail the vain beneath my skin. After a while I relaxed and let him continue with this sweet torture. I felt his hand find my breasts and started to caress them softly.

A moan left my mouth when his expert fingers started working on my nipples and my hands hugged his arm around my belly. He lifted that very same arm and took my wrists in a firm grip in front of me and then pressed his arm against me again.

Suddenly I heard a clinging sound that made me alert of my surroundings. In the back of my eye I saw a knife that he had pulled from his belt. He brought it down on my skin between my neck and my shoulder.

"No," I stiffened and tried to get free.

He stiffened his arm, making it clear I was not getting anywhere. "It is either that I cut you or I will bite you, I need your blood nevertheless," he said calmly.

'_Was he seriously waiting for a response? I am amazed!'_

"Fine." I said in a dead like voice and tipped my head to the side.

…

He put me down on the fell once he had his fill and made sure I was comfortable before he climbed in beside me. He was stroking my hair as I lay on his arm.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously

"To settle something," he answered me absentmindedly.

"What?" 'It could not hurt to try right?'

"That is nothing for a pet to know about," he said firmly and kissed my head.

Silence.

"If all I am is a pet, then why do you treat me different then you treated the others?" I stated my question hesitatingly. 'I need to know this!'

He huffed at my boldness. "Are you getting cocky?" His hand trailed down towards the apex of my thigh and I gasped.

He laughed at my reaction. " You are my favorite pet, nothing more," he said and then continued to stroke my body with his rough hands.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Any good? As always: What did you like the most? Review! :D**

**Love, Miss Kristina**


	17. Chapter 17 - A New Encounter

**Hey all amazing people. So this chapter will probably be a little different, feedback is important!**

**Here is Chapter 17, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Alicia**

The morning air was cold and filled with the freshness of rain. I woke up hearing rustles outside of the tent and in an instant it made me wide-awake. I sat up on high alert feeling the coldness against my skin. I sharpened my hearing and tried to detect what it was.

An arm catched mine and dragged me back down towards the fell.

"Your awake." My masters voice spoke into my hair, as he held me tight against him.

"There is something outside of the tent," I whispered.

"Don't worry it is just the guards," he answered absentmindedly.

I let out my breath and felt my muscles starting to relax. _'I don't know why I am so jumpy?'_

"What are they doing?" I asked curiously after I had calmed down.

"I ordered them to pack, we are leaving shortly."

His hand stroked alongside of my body and his eyes followed every line under the soft fabric of my dress. I looked over my shoulder right at him.

_'What emotion is it that flicker on his face?'_

I could see his jaw tightened and his eyes was looking into nothingness. Still he seemed to observe my body closely.

'What is on his mind? Why am I bothering, he is a monster? My convictions seem to lessen. There was not as much hate behind my thoughts anymore.'

"Master?" I asked, trying to catch his attention.

He snatched out of his state and rose quickly.

"Get up!" he ordered out.

I pushed myself of the floor, but in my hurry I felt how my head started to spin and I fell down on my knees seeing black dots closing in on my sight. My stomach clenched together and brought a sharp pain that made me cover up into a small ball.

"Damn it," his voice was close to me. He had catched my arm and was hovering over me.

"Bring food for my pet," he shouted. He changed his attention towards me and bended down onto his own knees.

"I must have been more hungry then I realized. I almost dried you out." His mood was weird. The sound of his voice seemed concerned but yet he was smirking at himself.

A minute later a servant showed up carrying dried fruits and a peace of meet with him. Cain pulled me up in his lap and the servant placed it in front of me. My stomach growled but my focus was still strained. I tried to reach out for something from the plate.

He picked up a piece and brought it to my mouth. Even in my dizzy state, this made me furious.

"I can eat for myself," I growled and turned my head away. _'I am no animal!'_

"You will eat what I hand you, or you will not eat at all," he growled back.

I hesitated and kept starring down onto the ground. At the same time I heard my stomach and felt that extreme pain that the hunger brought. 'I barely remember the last time I ate food. All he has given me is his blood.'

My masters hand was suddenly on my throat and forced my head back to the front. His other hand still held the small piece of fruit and now he brought it to my lips.

The sweet nectar of the citrus fruit teased my lips and I could not help myself. I opened my mouth carefully and he fed it to me. I did not want to touch or taste his fingers, but still he made sure I hade to almost lick the tips of his fingers.

The fruit tasted delicious and I chewed and swallowed it quickly only to find another peace in front of my mouth. '_This is not right, I feel terrible.'_ My gut was screaming at me, but still I took the next piece.

He chuckled behind me and then brought me another piece. I turned my head away and looked down on the ground again. I felt his chest rumbling behind me in a growl.

_'A princess eating out of the hands of a vampire, what would my mother have said to that? She always encourages me to be strong and to do what was right, no matter the consequences. What advice would she give me now?'_ I couldn´t keep my mind straight for long and once again the hunger was more powerful then my will.

"Good girl," he encouraged me as I took another bite.

…

**Alicia**

We had entered a valley of rocks and stones a few hours ago. It had a soft layer of fog and rain was drizzling from the sky. There was something that felt off with this place and the horses seemed extremely aware of something I could not detect. Apart from the horses hooves and anxious nigh, there was complete silence surrounding us.

My heart was picking up pace and my eyes desperately searched our surrounding in an attempt to clarify the source of this threat. As I found nothing I got more scared, it went straight into my very core and chills where traveling inside my bones.

My master held me tight against him, almost to tight and then abruptly he stopped the horse and the traveling caravan.

He turned his head backwards and without further notice two guards ride forward. Ahead there was a turn between the rocks and both vampires and their horses went out of sight. _'What are they doing?'_

An animalistic roar suddenly broke the deafening silence and I gasped in surprise. I heard screams and ruffling together with the cling of swords and then there was silence again. All seemed stunned and no one moved or said anything for quite a long time.

A few minutes later two big black proud jaguars stepped out in front of the rocks, their fur mottled in blood. Their heads lowered at the sight of us. They where preparing to strike.

"Brother, is this how you greet us?! With cats?!" My masters laugh sounded hysterical and echoed between the rocks.

There was no response.

"I have done what you asked of me. She is here, the princess you have been rambling about," he continued.

Still there was no response.

What happened next I did not quite comprehend. It was all too quick, but when I finally came to grasp the first thing that caught my attention was a sharp piercing pain in my arm. I was out of breath and was lying on my back and my eyes was out of focus.

A pressure on my chest made me aware that someone was climbing on top of me. What amazed me was when my eyes started focusing, I became aware of the huge black animal who with one paw held me down to the ground.

I draw in a huge breath of air and my eyes dilated. _'This surly will be my last moment!'_

The cat creature looked at me with its glowing eyes and lowered its mouth with razor sharp teeth down towards my neckline.

I stretched my head away exposing my neck, and prayed. 'Enosos, protector of the strong. Spare my life. Let me live and I shall honor whatever you see fit to do with me.'

**Master Cain**

The creatures had leaped at me, with much more force then a natural animal would have. These cats were more then my brother's pets, I was even unsure of my brother even hade the capability to possess such power over them. What was certain was that the magic involved was extremely strong.

They had attacked my horse and myself in less then a heartbeat. In a move to protect the fragile human girl I held in my arms I had thrown her away watching her body fall hard and land over her arm.

I heard the bone break sharply and I suspected that she in that very same moment lost her consciousness.

My guards lounged forward towards the animals who had made a sharp turn as quickly as Alicia had left my grasp. As we went forward, we collapsed straight into a wall of power that made sure we would not get through.

_'Alicia'_

I turned towards her an ran, but yet again I was stopped. I could not reach her and now I saw the beasts closing in on her.

The panic was rising within me, 'Who are responsible for this? She is mine, you better get away from her!' I was growling now.

It looked as if the cat was about to devour on her flesh, but suddenly the picture changed. I saw Alicia now awake pressed against ground and I heard the pray she was sending to the god. The jaguar did not lounge his teeth into her neck; instead he walked and stopped over her. He stood protectively defending her and observed our movement.

'_What is happening?_' I turned to Adras he seemed as stunned as myself.

**Alicia**

_'How am I still alive? Why are they acting like this?'_ I carefully gazed up onto the animal above me. Then the other suddenly has its head at my side and starts to push me as if wanting me to turn onto my stomach. I did and thank god I did not have to put more pressure on my injured arm.

I looked to my side and saw the caravan of people and vampires. My eyes locked with Cain in fear of what was going to happen. He seemed furious and was screaming and punching what I can tell to be a invisible wall.

I frowned. _'What is going on?'_

The animals were now standing in front of my head and growling softly to get my attention. They exposed their teeth's and I instantly, but with some effort pulled back, siting up on my knees. They keep coming at me and I stood up on shaky legs.

"Leave with them," the mysterious deep voice filled my mind and sent familiar chills down my spine. That voice.

"What is this?" I asked with a shaking voice.

"I don't have time for questions now princess. Be a good girl and go with them. Your so called master needs attending too." The voice practically growled with power and determination for the last part of the sentence.

_'Is he going to hurt Cain?_' The thought seemed strange to me, I should be happy if he is punished for all he have done to me. Still there was something inside of me that begged him not to be hurt.

In a moment suddenly the air changed around me and I could feel the presence of the voice closing me in his grasp. I winced when the pain spread down my arm.

"He hurt you!" There was anger in his voice. There was a moment and the tention lessend a fraction. I could feel my skin tingling when the touch of soft lips brushed my chin.

"Soon, you will be safe with me," his last words echoed inside of my mind.

Then the presence disappeared and I was standing in front of two predators that was blocking my way back to my master.

…

I do not know for how long we stood there but something shifted and whatever magic that had held the vampires prisoners suddenly fell.

Then I spotted a movement in the back of my eyes.

"Cain, what trouble you have put yourself in!" An extremely deep voice resonated in between the high clip walls.

I was about to turn my head when a swish of wind blew by me and my master was once again encircling me. I draw in a breath of air that was a mixture of both safety and fear.

"Yes, the lovely Alicia. That is mostly why we all are here is it not?" The same stranger asked. "Oh forgive me I have not given you my name! It is Daras, I hope you heard of me." A sly smile spread across his face.

Daras walked up towards us, his hair was dark brown and he looked very young. Younger then my master, which confused me. 'Was he not the elder brother?'

He stretched his hand towards my cheek.

"You do not lay a finger on her Daras!" Cain roared and pulled me farther away from his brother. I winced again as the pain made itself known again.

"A finger is what she would need if that arm of her is going to heal properly. Or is it not true she can not let your blood or venom heal her anymore?!" Daras stated confidently.

Cain simply narrowed his eyes at him and Daras took another step forward. He stroked my arm and a tingling sensation spread through me.

"Such an extremely beautiful woman and turning 20 years in just 5 nights time, is that not correct Alicia?" He seemed sincere and even though his boyish ways confused me there was a aura of power surrounding him.

"Yes, master Daras," I answered timidly and he smiled assuring back at me.

"Adras! Matheius! Brothers, I am so pleased to see you. It has been too long." he smiled but a smirk finished of his sentence.

He turned his attention back to my master.

"Have you started to see reason brother, did the witch help?" Daras glanced back at the wagon that held the old woman.

"We can discuss further when we reach my palace. It would not take us more then one sun-hour to get there." Cain said dryly.

"Well you hold the card brother, for now at least. So why don't you lead the way?" Daras answered back.

* * *

**Not my best work, hope you liked it anyway. :) Please Review! :D**

**Love Miss Kristina**


	18. Chapter 18 - Dangerous Temptations

**Hi everyone, I am so sorry for the late update! Though I would never like to update anything that can´t live up to your expectations. I try however to post once a week! Thank you for motivating me, and keeping me alert!**

**Tell me what you think! Love you all 3**

**Here is Chapter 18, Enjoy! **

* * *

**Alicia**

Once again we were traveling, but this time I had been placed in the cart with the old lady and the boy.

_'Finally I might have my chance to ask the questions that was disturbing my peace.'_ I thought to myself and glanced towards the horses infront of us.

Unfortunately Master Cain, Daras and Adras was all very close to the cart so I felt unsure of who much information I might get out of the lady.

Nevertheless I had to try, I moved a little closer to her and stretched my head towards her.

"Why did you betray me?" I whispered in a very upset and low voice into her ear.

She eyed me and then sent a look towards the vampires.

I was quite certain they had heard my question, but I did not know if she also knew about their abilities. She turned towards me again with a pained expression.

"Princess, I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me. I did what I had to do." Her voice was low and strained and I saw her glazing over towards the boy who was tightly chained and sitting on the other side of the cart.

"He threatened you," I stated and sounded more surprised then I actually was. _'Nothing they do should surprise me anymore.'_

"I can not tell you much princess, he would not want me to." She gave me a week smile.

"Who?" _'At least this I did not know, even though I had my suspicions.'_

She opened her mouth and was about to speak, when we were interrupted by a hand that landed hard on her face. Avoiding me with an inch.

"Silence witch" Cain roared. The woman was clutching down to one side hiding the side of her head that just got hit.

"Do you want me to have your grandson for dinner?!" He stated cruelly with an indifference that made my blood run cold.

"Forgive me master. I merely meant to serve her," she answered slowly with tears welling over her cheeks.

Cain huffed. "You serve me and so does she," he answered and rode forward.

_'I should have known it was him, no one was as cold and calculating.' _Still his power and masculinity could make me swoon sometimes.

I waited a while before speaking again. The landscape was slowly changing around us and the sun was setting. The sky colored in a deep red, purple and blue shade combination. It remembered me of the time my family visited the kingdom by the sea when I was younger. Such a found memory, when there was no trouble other then if you could stay up a little longer or have a little more desert.

"What is your name?" I asked the woman by my side.

"I am Janine, " she smiled at me and it made my heart warm to see the strength in her eyes. I smiled back and then started to think of the first time I met her. Then another question popped into my mind.

"Where did you send Josh, once you told me my master was coming?" I asked her anxiously.

I saw her understanding smile again and she was about to open her mouth, when I felt an hand gripping my face over my mouth and pulled me backwards.

"That is enough Alicia!" Cain's voice spoke harshly into my ear. Then he lifted me up onto his horse again and placed me securely infront of him.

I saw Daras eyeing me curiously and huffed at Cain's behavior.

"She is strong, yet you treat her like a fragile little doll!" Daras deep voice resonated as he was speaking into the open air.

"You are mistaken brother, she was strong. Now she is almost broken," My master hugged my waist and I felt how his words stung my heart. _'Was that truly what he thought of me? A broken doll?'_

"Is that not true pet?" He grabbed my head and kissed me forcefully lounging his tongue into my mouth with no restrain.

I did nothing but comply to his silent order and kissed him back. It was as if my mind and body could not refuse him.

…

**Alicia**

The landscape was changing more drastically and the wind was more forceful now. After a climb on a small passage up a mountain a stone castle rose up into the sky. The stone was almost completely black and had a sense of terror over it. You could feel and taste the salt of the stormy ocean that spread out beneath and around the cliffs that the castle was established on.

The huge dark wooden gate was lowered down and overlapped the deep precipice in front of us. It created a bridge that brought us over and into the castle.

Once we entered hundreds of eyes turned towards us, some in amazement and chock at Daras. Most showed their recognition and respect towards my master. I however met mostly sly smirks and hungry gazes.

Being here in this strange place as a human made me feel precarious. I pressed myself towards my master as he was the only comfort and somewhat safe connection I had right now. He chuckled low in his throat at my behavior.

"Be good and no one will hurt you," he whispered in my ear and nibbled it, sending a delicious shiver down my body.

He swung his feet of the horse and onto the ground in a smooth movement. After he turned towards me and I carefully started to slide down the horse. He catched my waist and lowered me slowly down as he pressed his chest against the length of my body.

Once on the ground he did not release me, but held me still and gazed into my eyes. I saw a flash of lust in his eyes and felt how my breath hitched at the feelings it created inside of me.

A smirk glided onto his gorgeous face and he kissed me slowly and passionately.

"I can´t wait to get you alone tonight!" he whispered infront of my lips.

"Cain, we have urgent things to discuss!" Daras was at his side and was clearly angry.

Yura showed up next to him and I looked at him, his eyes gleaming with darkness.

"I will just put Alicia somewhere safe," Cain assured.

"We all want her safe, however I am not entirely sure that is with you!" Daras stated.

Cain turned his attention towards him and frustrated. I saw how his hands forcefully tightened. "She is my pet," he nearly screamed into Daras face.

Adras appeared and walked in between his brothers. "We can arrange this easily, myself and Yura will both watch over the girl while you attend to your business." Adras tried to smile assuring towards all.

"I know your tricks to well to trust you Adras, even with loyal Yura at your side." Daras smirked at Adras face. "By the way I want you all to be there!" Was Daras next justification.

"So then she will be with us!" Cain suggested.

Daras locked eyes with mine. I was in shock by the heated discussion that had erupted before my eyes.

"Fine," Daras agreed and smiled sweetly against me. "I would be delighted to have the princess there."

We walked into the castle and entered into a grand round foyer with two pair of half moon white stone and oak staircases leading up onto a single double door.

In the middle of the roof a huge golden crystal chandelier hung and witness of the wealth of the castles master. _'Cain'_

The room was black, grey and white, which contrasted to the dark exterior of the castle. The huge oil paintings on the wall where filled with stories of sacrifice, demons and death.

I stopped once I entered totally mesmerized. I was used with wealth, but the history that showed here was beyond what I ever witnessed. The others walked passed me and was clearly making themselves feel as home. Even Cain walked away and I heard him shouting for the staff.

"It is nothing in grandness compared to you princess," Daras voice whispered in my ear. I felt my face flush by his compliment.

"Let me take your robe," he insisted and softly pealed the robe of me. His finger did not touch my flesh and strangely enough a part of me wanted him to touch me.

"Thank you master Daras," I said and looked down towards the ground.

"What did I tell you!? I am not your master," he softly but forcefully criticized me.

"I´m sorry…" I desperately searched a way to lessen his sudden change of mood.

"What have he done to brake you down like this?!" He murmured more to himself then to me.

My eyes filled up with tears and a knot tightened in my belly. _'He is right, what have happened to me? Why have I changed so much?'_

Tears slipped down my face more forcefully and Daras brought me into a careful embrace. Softly coaxing me.

"There, there, I did not mean to hurt you princess," he whispered.

"You are right," I answered softly.

He took a hold of my arms and held me at an arms length. "This will change," he said firmly looking into my eyes.

Two seconds later I was ripped away from the comfort of Daras hold and landed roughly spread out on the floor.

"You. Do. Not. Touch her, " Cain screamed at his brother and turned around towards me.

I backed away up against the wall with fear shining from my eyes._ 'What is he going to do now?'_

"You are in trouble now pet!" His voice was demonic and slightly of.

"No please, I.. I…" My pleading seemed to get me nowhere and I looked around for support.

"She did nothing wrong Cain,"Daras tried.

"You do not decide, you are not her master!" Cain answered back.

He stormed of with me pendent over his shoulder and I caught the tiniest sound and movement from Daras lips. "Neither are you!"

…

The hallway on the second floor was grand and decorated with dark red fabric and torches lightning our way. There were more paintings on the walls that held details I had no time to notice.

We walked through a pair of huge doors at the end of the hallway. He turned to shut the door and then turned into the room and placed me on my feet infront of him. I swiftly sank down into a deep bow.

"Please master," I begged.

"What are you asking me for?" He questioned me.

"Please do not hurt me!" I pleaded in a soft and cracking voice.

Suddenly I saw his demeanor changing. "I have no intentions to… " he smirked at me and let the sentence hang in the air.

_ 'What the hell is he up to?' _

He walked towards me and his aura made me back away from him. I stopped as my legs was against the bed.

His smirk grew bigger and he reached out and grabbed my arm, twisting me around so that I faced the king size bed. My arm was forced behind my back, and I felt his other hand caress the outline of my curvy body.

His breath tickled my neck, my shoulder and then my throat over to my ear where he stopped to hover.

"In fact I expect you to scream in pleasure before I am done with you!" he continued in a whisper and I felt a shiver run through my body.

**Master Cain**

I had not been able to wait to get her on my own. Then, when Daras overstepped his mark, I got my perfect chance to play with my little toy.

_'Now look at her! All ragged breath and shivering at my every touch.'_

I pressed my face against her hair nuzzling it as I took a hold around her waist. Her heart was beating fast and what made her even more appealing was that luscious body of hers. It excited me immensely.

I slowly pushed her forward towards the bed and followed her down letting my hands move over her body and then I pressed her flat against the mattress. I enjoyed to feel my muscular body on hers feminine frame. It made me feel powerful, even more then I generally felt.

"So beautiful," I let my words caress her and took a strong held on her neck. She stiffened and drew in a sharp breath of air.

I shifted my weight to my side away from her body, but kept my hand on her neck. The dress fit perfectly on her, but it was made for traveling. Now she was in her new home and I need to find something else for her.

I ripped the fabric away and pulled it off her, exposing that precious skin. A growl left me as a response to the sight. _'She is all mine!'_

"I will never let you go!" I told her absentmindedly and stroked her back and then swiftly turned her on her back and mounted on top of her.

As I leaned down I observed her eyes, all big and glowing in fear and excitement.

"You will be mine forever, will you not?!" It was more a statement then a question. My lips crashed down on her lips, then to her throat and then kept moving slowly and torturous down towards her breasts.

**Alicia**

His statement frightened me. Forever was much longer then a simple lifetime. However my body was betraying me.

The tip of his tongue was working fiercely on my nipples and I felt how everything tensed and pulled inside of my depth. I moaned as a response to his movements and I felt a smile against my sensitive skin.

He moved down lower keeping one of his hands playing with my nipple, keeping me on edge panting. I felt the twirling circle of his tongue move lower, lower and so much closer to the center of my focus.

* * *

**Cliffhanger, I know! But are you not excited?! What did you think of the chapter in general? Best parts?**

**Review, it is always amazing to know what you think! :D**

**Love Miss Kristina **


	19. Chapter 19 - Blood and Marks

**Ladies and gentlemen, let me give you: Chapter 19!**

**Personally, I like this chapter. That is why it is even more important that you tell me what you think about it.**

**Every review is really important, treasured and valuable. **

**So without further delay: Here is Chapter 19, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Alicia**

A sweet burning sensation, which was caused by his touch, rocked my entire body. His hands were all over me and still a part of me felt like I was not getting enough of him. _'I need more!'_

My head was tilted backwards and my eyes were tightly shut. My mouth hung half opened, letting moans and gasps escape together with ragged breaths.

As he kissed my inner thighs teasingly, he slowly separated my legs wide and exposed me to him completely. When the cold air rushed against the sensitive skin of my center I shivered and tried to close my legs together, but Cain held them forcefully apart.

That event made my fuzzy head clear momentarily and I realized what I was allowing to happen.

I immediately pushed myself up in a half sitting position and tried to pull away from him, pushing his head away from me. As expected, it did not go so well.

"No. Stop!" I whined and pushed at him with all the power I had within me. He just laughed softly and looked up at me with amused and partly hungry eyes.

"No," he said teasingly smirking and went back to nibbling my thigh.

"Please Master," I pleaded.

His smirk grew and he shook his head as I heard a faint chuckle against my skin. He continued to kiss me closer and closer to the center of my thighs and an involuntary and unwilling moan slipped by me.

"What I can tell you are quite enjoying yourself Alicia, so why should I stop?" He stated rather then asked.

_'He is not going to let me out of it this time.' _I have to figure something out.

Without another minute of hesitation I bit down on my lip hard, chewing it to the point where the skin broke. It hurt like hell, but if I could distract him it would be worth it. Eventually blood trickled down into my mouth an down my lip and I knowingly let some of it escape my mouth.

Cain stopped and I felt the tension in his body as his eyes dilated to focus on my lips. His eyes was glowing and he swiftly and without effort lounged down on sucking my lips, pressing my body hard into the mattress.

After sucking on my lip for a while he stadied himself and looked down at me. Stroking some of the blood from his mouth and then inserted his finger into his own mouth treasuring every drop of my blood. "Delicious." He stated and his eyes pierced mine and made it clench inside of me.

He leaned down closer to my ear.

"Well played doll…" he said slowly. "…but you wont get away that easy."

I felt tired and breathless but the high volume of adrenaline inside me, made me keep my entire focus on him.

His huge body was over mine and I could not move away from him even if I wanted to.

"I know you are pure," he continued to whisper and I felt his hot breath against my heated skin which only sent more shivers down my spine. "But you belong to me and I want to have you."

I smacked his face with my hand, with as much force I could muster. "Only a true beast would force himself upon an innocent girl." I spoke with venom.

He observed me as if the slap did not even hit him.

"You desire me, so why do you refuse this? " he asked, seeming both confused and angry.

"I...I don't desire you." I answered hesitating then looked up into his eyes.

_'I had no true answer, did I really desire him? My body might, but my mind? Argh, it is all so confusing, nothing makes sense anymore.'_

"Your body are telling me something different and so are you quickly pounding heart," he said as he swirled his finger down my throat.

I quickly grabbed his hand trying to push it off me. "No," I screamed into his face. Getting more and more aggravated by the situation.

Unfortunately I did not have the time to react before he had grabbed both my wrists and pinned them above my head.

"I love your spirit" he said clearly amused by my failed attempt to escape him. He reached up and pulled down a thick scarf.

_'What is he doing?' _My eyes were wide and I tried to get out of his grip.

The next second I found myself tied up to the iron bedposts of the huge king size bed.

"What are you doing?" I questioned him.

"Playing," he said amused as he tested my restraints and then let his finger wonder down to my face slowly stroking my furrowing brow.

"No Cain, let me out of this. "I pulled the restraints.

"Aren't we getting familiar?!" he teased me and took a hold of my chin. "I am still your master Alicia! Am I not?" his eyes looked straight into my soul.

"Are you?!" I questioned him with venom dripping from my tounge, referring to Daras silent remark earlier. _'I knew it would upset him.'_

He narrowed my eyes at me but then he smirked at me knowingly. "Oh pet, I think my brother have had a bad influence on your behavior. I will fix that."

His finger stroked the naked flesh on my neck and slowly continued down in between my breasts. The hot sensation from before returned and even though I tried to remind myself of how wrong it was a very big part of me was completely into doing whatever he had in mind.

I breathed in deeply trying to calm my body's obvious reaction to his touch.

He had lowered himself down on me, kissing, nibbling and stroking body with an experts touch. I felt exposed and hot when he once sank down in between my legs and started to explore around the apex of my thighs. He held my legs firmly apart and when his soft and demanding tongue flicked my lower lips everything tightened inside of me and I pulled my restraints in an attempt to escape the intensity of that feeling.

He continued working his tongue on my center, licking intensely as his hand was taking turn playing with my nipples.

It felt so forbidden what he was doing, but at the same time I wanted so much more of whatever it was.

I moaned when he inserted two of his rough fingers inside of my tight center and I drew in ragged breath of air. I was soaking wet and felt as if I was going to explode around him.

"So deliciously tight," he spoke in appreciation.

He pushed the fingers in and then drew them out at the same time, as his mouth tasted me.

I felt completely lost and the intense clutching feeling was building up inside of me. I bucked my body up against his face and moaned in pleasure and appreciation.

"Yes. Please. More." I spoke in between moans.

When the pressure finally reached it's peak I felt my entire body, inside out tightening.

I could not get out a single word to give expression to what I was feeling. I could barely breath because of how strong the feeling was. It shook and rocked my body completely and after what felt like forever I came down from my high. I felt confused and fuzzy, but my body was very pleased with my very first orgasm.

As I opened my eyes Cain was standing up beside me pulling of his shirt and exposing his exceptionally shredded chest and toned stomach. His muscles where huge but still very lean and it almost made me drool out of awe.

He smirked at me once he saw my eyes checking him out.

"Like what you see Alicia?" He asked amused. Then he continued to open his fly and pull of his trousers, my eyes flew up wide and I froze. Feeling my heart rate pick up again as adrenaline was pumping into my bloodstream.

I had never seen a man naked before, but something told me that he was one big of a man.

I pulled my body away from him, as fear was mixed into my divided emotions. He hunched down next to the bed observing me.

"You smell even more amazing when you are afraid Alicia," he said smirking and stroked my face.

He jumped up the bed and slowly lowered himself down on top of me and pulled away my restraints.

His body mass was more then enough to keep my immobile and I could feel his hard member pressed against my hot and throbbing center.

I jerked beneath him and pressed my hands on his shoulder in a failed attempt to get him away, he only pressed himself against me harder in a suggestive manner.

I turned my head to the side aggravated and he pulled it back with one of his hands and held it still facing him. His lips slowly and demanding pressed my lips apart forcing me to surrender to his possession.

He continued to enhance and retract the pressure of his hips against my center, making my pulse quicken and my desire take flight. His hands and mouth found itself playing with my nipples again twisting them and making me shiver in want. Then he let his hand slide down to my center and he started to play with my lower lips like a cat plays with its pray before devouring it.

Then he once again inserted his fingers inside of me. I loved the feeling; it was like he was giving me something that had been missing. He moved them in and out and then he started to stretch my walls by circling inside of me building that tightening feeling once again. I felt so bad for appreciating what he made me feel. I was nothing but a toy to him, but at the moment I willingly let him play with me. Another finger was pressed inside of me and I moaned as I was stretched out further.

Suddenly he eased out of me and left me wanting more. I pressed my hips up against him as I opened my closed eyes to search his.

He was looking at me with an enjoyed expression and then he went down to my ear.

"What do you want Alicia?" I felt him positioning himself at my entrance his manhood ready to strike and teasing me with its top.

I was torn. I did not want to speak my secret desire, but I knew he would demand an answer from me. I swallowed my pride and gave in.

"I want you inside of me." I stated in a somewhat incoherent and moaning sentence.

A appreciating growl rumbled his chest.

"That is a request I fully intend on fulfilling," he stated.

Without further delay, I felt the pressure against my lower lips enhance as he slowly pushed himself inside of me. It was intense and felt weird at the same time. After he was a bit into me he eased himself out and then pushed himself in further and I felt a pinching pain pierce through me.

"Ahh…" The pain was hard to describe but still very evident. Slowly tears started sipping through my eyes as I tried to accept the pain inside of me.

Cain had stopped and propped himself on his arms hovering above me kissing the tears away. Then as I had calmed down he started to move again, filling me up expanding me to fit him. My walls hugged around him and I heard a faint moan coming from him.

The pain decreased and my excitement grew. I wanted and needed him to fill me up completely.

His pace quickened and bit-by-bit, I lost all control over my body. All it wanted was to be pleased by him. I was very much like a marionette and he was pulling my strings.

Every push inside of me resonated my entire being, and as the pace quickened and the throbbing and clenching feeling grew stronger I screamed out my orgasm. My body tightened in an arc pressing up against him as he released himself into me.

At the same moment I felt a sharp pain in between my breast and then everything went black.

…

**Master Cain**

After all the time I had waited to claim her, the wait had surely been worth it. When her virginity broke I felt a rush of power that had almost overwhelmed me.

She had pleased me immensely and when we climaxed I bit down close to her heart and injected a certain part of my venom that would mark her as mine.

Now when she had been claimed Daras would not be able to play any tricks on her anymore. Furthermore she would become rather attached to me, as that was a part of the power the claiming had.

I smirked as I looked down at her expanded body. She was indeed very beautiful, her curvy body and long thick hair enhanced the beauty and power that glowed from inside of her.

Finally she truly belonged to me, just like I planned from the moment I lay eyes on her beauty and fire in the battlefield.

I had worked slowly and strategically with her steps towards the transformation. The steps which had to be made if a vampire fully intended to own a human or a source as they where more called.

The first step was the debt, which what the starting point. I gave her my blood, which in turn saved her life and made her indebted to me. The second step was the gifts, the necklace and bracelets that made my power over her stronger.

The last step was the claiming, the sexual intercourse combined with the bite close to her heart as we climaxed. A certain part of a vampires venom was reserved for those occasions.

It was not mandatory that the human must be a virgin, but it made it all much more intense, which is probably why she is passed out.

I had worried that the bite would not work seeing how badly it had affected her in the past, but everything seemed normal. On her skin, the tattoo like mark was settling in as expected. Her heartbeat was even and slow and she would probably wake up tomorrow.

_'I am truly looking forward to see the princess adjust to her new feelings towards me!'_ A smirk played on my lips and I got up from the position I had been in, as I had observed her in the bed.

I went to the bathroom in my large suite._ 'God, it is good to be home again!'_

* * *

**I know you have waited for it, so what did you think about it? Any reaction? What do you think about the hole claiming thing? Can´t wait to get your reactions!**

**Review, please! **

**Love Miss Kristina**


	20. Chapter 20 - Changes and Threats

**Hey everyone, first off I wanna thank you for your support and reviews! I love them!**

**Note: In my point of view, I hate the kind of stories that people don´t finish, which is why I expect to finish this story pretty soon. I think there will be about 5 more chapters in this story or so, but nothing is set in stone yet. There is a high possibility I will write a sequel, but when that will be I can not say. What do you think about that?! **

**Hope you agree with my opinions, if not there are still a few chapters ahead of you! **

**Here is Chapter 20, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Alicia**

I woke up feeling utterly peaceful and relaxed. The sun was slipping in through the heavy curtains inside of the grand room. The walls were white and exclusive furniture; paintings and fabrics decorated it, giving it a royal sense of style.

When my eyes landed on a familiar piece of torn fabric carelessly thrown down on the floor, all the events from yesterday rushed back to my mind. But everything seemed altered in my memory; cause all I really could remember was the joy and excitement of it_. 'Surely there must have been some pain too, so why can´t I remember it?'_

Well clearly I must have passed out, so maybe that had something to do with my fuzzy mind.

I looked around the room once again, and I found myself searching for master Cain. When I accepted the fact that he wasn´t there, a stinging feeling hit me in the middle of my chest. _'I kind of missed him, where is he?'_

The room smelt of him, chocolate and wine together with a faint smell of candle-lights.

I swung my feet over the bedside and stood up slowly. I wrapped the cover tightly around me as I felt the coldness of the room sweep over my body and it did not help that the floor felt like walking on ice.

I practically ran over to the window and pulled, with some effort, the large curtains aside.

The view was totally mesmerizing and there was a door leading out to a large balcony. Below that an ocean spread out and the sun was high up on the blue sky. Stormy waves blew on the surface and hit the rocks below. You could even detect the faint sound of the ocean crashing against the land.

I hugged the blanket closer to my body and suddenly I felt very small, in comparison to something as big and terrifying as the ocean. My father had always told me of the dangerous creatures that roams the depth of the sea when I was little and some of those disturbing thoughts now entered my mind.

As I stroked my hand over my chest in a soothing motion, I felt how irritated my skin was. As I looked down I saw marks traveling up from the center of my chest just above my breast and then continuing towards my neck. My eyes dilated and I began to pull in my skin and tried to rub it of off me. I started to panic. _'What is this?'_

I rushed towards the bathroom and stopped dead in my track as I saw the marks. It started as something that looked like a cursive C at the top of my breast and continued in snaked patterns as a v up around my neck and then in a small v down behind my neck. It almost looked like a tattoo, but it was much clearer defined and it also looked as if the came from beneath my skin. The color of it was a black going on purple and reminded me of the color a to visible vein had.

The mirror image was shocking and all I did was just standing there questioning what had happened last night that made this appear on my skin.

I shook my head in frustration when I could not memorize what had happened and then hugged my hands to my head. _'I need to ask master about this, but first I need to clear my mind.'_

I turned on the water into the luxurious bath and let the cover fall around my body. Something felt very different after last night, I was sore, but mostly I felt more at ease with my body. It was as if I had come to some sort of acceptance of my current life.

As the water ran over my body and I soaked it in soap and oil a shiver went through me as my body remembered his touch from last night. There was exhilaration within me, wanting him to do the same again and again and again. _'Where is he anyway?'_

Once cleaned up in the bath, I climbed out of it and got my self dried up. When I exited the bathroom wrapped in a towel there had been clothes laid out on the bed that also had been made.

The dress was simple but beautiful. It was a beige and white chiffon dress with a v-cut neckline and it had a deep cleavage. I brushed my hair through and then made a loose braid with tendrils escaping it at my ears.

The image infront of me showed something I was not expecting. Rosy cheeks and glowing blue eyes, full lips and a glowing skin tone. It was not really huge differences, but nevertheless they seemed noticeable. _'How could I look so good after all I have been through?!'_

Suddenly the door opened quickly and I felt a weird sensation in my gut as thousands of butterflies start to fly in circles inside of me. I quickly spun around and saw my gorgeous master smirking at me.

I drew in a breath of air and felt a sudden need to go to him, which I did.

"You look stunning," he said, as I stood infront of him. "My mark looks good on you," he continued.

"Is that what this is; your mark? How did I get it?" I asked confused.

"Last night," he strokes a hand down the side of my body and up the center of it. Leaving a finger following the lines of the mark up my neck. "I claimed you, which gave you that mark."

"What does it mean?" I asked curiously.

"That no other can get to you, no magic or tricks. There is really a lot to it, but lets just leave it at that shall we?" He winked at me.

Somewhere inside that answer felt wrong but at the same time right. He walked around to my back studying the markings and trailing his finger along side it.

It made my skin tingle and memories from last night heated me up. His breath was on my neck now and I could feel his body behind me. Then his arm was at my waist and pushed me up against him and I could feel his muscles and hardening manhood through the fabric on our bodies.

The knowledge made my knees go week and I closed my eyes taking a deep and calming breath.

He chuckled at my reaction. "It pleases me to see you like this, " he said amused.

For a moment an unspoken need filled the room, but then it was broken when he open his mouth whispering against my skin.

"Come let us go and see my brothers, I think we have kept them waiting long enough." He lead me towards the big doors.

…

As we entered what looked like a library I felt too many pair of eyes looking at me with chocked expressions.

Matheius was sitting in a day bed with a bruised up Elza on the floor beside him. He was petting her hair like you would with an animal. Adras was standing by the fireplace leaning over it and Laura was standing humbly in the back of the room. Yura was sitting relaxed on a chair cleaning his sword.

Daras eyes shoot up looking wild as he walked from his position by the window towards us.

"What the hell have you done Cain?" Daras roared.

I stepped back, scared of his reaction. Something in his domineers seemed off. _'This was not the same person that treated me so nicely yesterday!'_

Master Cain stepped forward blocking Daras path towards me, but still gave me a good view of what was happening.

"I did what I was entitled to do and now there is no reason for us to discuss anything. She has been claimed by me and that is the end of it." His voice was powerful and filled with pride.

I felt protected behind him and put my hands on his shoulder blade as to show my appreciation. He turned his head back towards me and sent of a smirk.

"You see how compliant she's become Daras?!" he said, mocking his brother.

'_Compliant, how did I used to be?'_ My mind felt a bit fuzzy as I tried to understand the underlying meaning of his words. It was as if that peace of information just slipped my mind.

Daras eyes seemed to be on fire and his body tensed. Suddenly a bolt of energy hit my master and I saw him freeze as if getting stabbed in the stomach. He did not show any sign of movement and seemed to have lost his breath.

Daras looked over at me and after he had taken a visibly deep breath I saw pity in his eyes. Then he turned back to Cain.

"I have been nothing but honest with you Cain." He started. "The princess was never yours to have and you will pay dearly for this traitorous act you have committed." His voice boomed in the room making me want to run for cover, but I stood my ground.

With that he and Yura just disappeared before my very eyes.

**Master Cain**

I felt Alicia closely behind me, as I collected myself after my brothers attack. I smiled to myself at how effectively the power of my mark had taken a hold of her.

"Don´t worry yourself pet." I told her and brought her small frame into my arms.

Adras and Matheius were both observing me with serious looks on their faces. I narrowed my eyes into nothingness and considered the severity of Daras threat. '_In the end, even though he is crazy, the power in his beliefs makes him strong and dangerous.'_

"Master, are you hurt?" Her fragile voice asked seriously concerned. It made my body pleased hearing her and I could feel a familiar tension grow in my cock. _'Oh I am going to need to get her alone with me soon again.'_

I smiled at her and grasped her chin making her look into my eyes. "No I am not. Did I not tell you not to worry, hmm?!" I asked her a bit more harshly.

"Yes master, " she answered sincerely.

I walked her over to a sofa and sat down pulling her to my side. Slowly stroking the soft skin of her arm.

A minute past and nothing was said even though the tension was almost audible.

"Cain, we need a plan!" Adras stated looking straight at me.

"Do you remember what the nobles told us? Of the weapon?" I asked him.

"Yes, I remember. What of it?" He asked.

"We need the information they had." I stated.

"They are dead Cain, you killed them!" He answered looking confused.

"The witch…" I looked straight into his eyes.

I glint of realization hit him, and I saw a smug smirk appear on his eyes. _'Use the boy'_ I told him through our mindreading skills.

"Get going!" I roared out.

Adras waved Laura towards him and she hurried after him towards the doors.

As the doors closed once again I saw from the corner of my eye I saw Matheius eyeing Alicia and in a human heartbeat I had his throat in my hands and his head smacked into the wall.

"How dare you?" I growled at him. "I gave you Elza, still you are observing my source as if she was yours." I roared at him, enhancing the pressure of my hold.

His hands tried to peal mine of off him and as a response I through him across the room and into the other wall.

Once he got up from falling to the floor he cleared his throat.

"Forgive me Cain," He cough out.

"Barely," I growled at him and then my eyes found Elza sitting tariffed by the daybed.

Elza looked at me totally chocked, and glanced around the room.

"Guards," I roared. "Take the girl to the rest of the common maids and bring Matheius to one of the dungeon cells. "

Swiftly the guards entered the room and overpowered Matheius and took them both away. _'Matheius needed to remember his place.'_

I looked at the beautiful girl sitting in the sofa, big blue eyes looking at me with mixed emotions. _'I wonder what is going on in her head right now?!'_

"Stand up," I told her and she did as told. A smirk appeared on my face watching how humble she appeared. _'My submissive little pet, and then look at that dress; It truly looked wonderful on her delectable body. '_

* * *

**Did you like it? What do you think of Alicias new behavior after the claiming? Review! (A)**

**Love Miss Kristina**


	21. Chapter 21 - Illusion and Confusion

**OMG, I AM SO SORRY! I feel like I have let you all down. :( **

**Lets just say that sometimes, even though I love fantasy, reality comes knocking on your door and then you have no choice but to deal with it.**

**Nevertheless I hope you will enjoy this chapter, even though I struggled with it. I will from no on not promise to update once a week, but I will always do my best to give you chapters! **

**Note: Somethings in this story need to happen that not even I like, but it is all part of a bigger picture. Bare with me, I think you will like it as I complete it!**

**Don´t forget to review!**

**Here is Chapter 21, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Alicia**

I hit my head hard against the wall as he pushed my body up against it with his hand on my throat and my hip. His mouth was dominating mine harshly and the invasion of his tongue made my own wrap around his for every once of attention. His kiss was hard and demanding yet I found it very sweet.

My body reacted instantly at his possessive move and my hands wrapped around his waistline and even though there was no space between us I pushed him closer towards me.

"Are you ready for me already Alicia?" He purred at me as he paused for a fraction with his delicious kisses.

I couldn´t respond in any other way then with an incoherent moan. His hand on my neck loosened and I felt his mouth trail kisses down my neck sending shivers down to the center of my being. I closed my eyes and leaned my head backwards and tried to calm myself. He must have sensed my bodies reaction and smirked against my skin just above my cleavage.

He pressed himself against me again and pushed his leg in between mine successfully forcing them apart. Once he had me fully restrained he started to pull the delicate fabric of my dress over my sensitive skin and up my leg and by every passing second I became more and more exposed.

A cold and unwavering thought entered my mind like a cold bucket of water on my heated body. _'This is not right, what am I doing?!'_

I started to push at him to get of off me, but my attempt was in vain. Still I had to try, this can´t happen again!

"Please master, not here!" I pleaded as I saw the heat and intention in his eyes.

He looked up at me and seemed utterly confused that I had spoken.

**Cain **

_'What did that come from? She is suppose to be willing to do whatever I whishes, whenever I whish her to do so. I have never herd of a source that did not blindly followed her masters intention. '_

I looked into her eyes and saw the worry and exposed feeling she felt. Something in her was confused and it shouldn´t bee, this was not normal procedure for a new source. Or any source for that matter.

Nevertheless her weak attempts stirred the beast inside of me and her reaction only encouraged my need to have her. I took a hold of her thigh pulling her up of the ground. I ripped the undergarment apart and threw it carelessly onto the polished wooden floor.

"Nooo," she screamed making it sound like a whining and frightened call for help. She tried getting out of my grip and was desperately doing her best to cover herself up.

I pushed my hips against her and made her almost lose her breath by my harsh movement. I leaned my head to hers, to really experience the power that was not slipping away from her.

"I love the fire Alicia!" I nibbled her ear. "Hopefully you will keep it up until I make you scream in orgasm," I whispered teasingly into her ear.

With that I smirked and tore of what clothed I had on me.

She gasped by my comment and without further hesitation I pushed myself harshly into her soft and welcoming core. She moaned in surprise and I stopped inside of her to appreciate her tightening around me, trying to adapt to my size.

Her hands tried to push me of her but I grabbed them over her head and pinned them with one as I lifted her legs up resting on my hips.

I retracted and pushed in again, setting a quick pace enjoying her tightness. Her attempts to get away lessened and I could both hear and feel how her pleasure enhanced.

She moaned and started to meet my thrusting hips with her own. "Yes, please, more…"

I felt my own and her depending orgasm and thrusted harder and faster into her.

"Who is your master?" I asked her, smirking. My voice sounded breathy and I grunted with every thrust.

"Cain" She answered incoherently, "Please"

"Louder," I ordered her just before I felt her body started to spasm.

"Caaain," She screamed as her entire body tightened and I poured myself into her.

She breathed heavily resting her small weight against me. '_She is seriously my drug, her body and blood. Everything about her excite me.' _

After a while I pulled out of her and lifted her up into my arms and let her dress fall around her. _'That was satisfying! But I really need to get some business done. I wont be leaving her though.'_

There was a small walk to my office, which was on the second floor. In connection to it there was a room with a daybed, which I laid my little pet down on. I stroked away her hair that had fallen over her face and then pressed my nose against her, inhaling her scent.

I closed the doors silently and then sat down at my desk that now was completely filled with documents that I needed to go through.

_'It is going to be a long day and my mind is really interested in doing other pressing matters concerning my pet, then dealing with the relations towards the rest of the vampire society.'_

**Alicia**

I stirred after a slumber and felt the soreness in my body after Cains harsh treatment. My neck felt a bit stiff and I opened my eyes slowly trying to get them to focus.

The room I was in was not that big, it had a huge window with curtains pulled shut. The daybed I was lying on was the center of the room and to the sides there was shelves with loads of documents on them. It sort of looked like an archive.

I closed my eyes and laid my head back down and started to think of the resent event that had occurred.

_'First of the claiming and the marks on my body: A part of me felt proud and another felt disgusted, but I couldn´t tell who was winning that power struggle. What had happened to me? I did not get it. When did I start to do everything he wanted? Where is my own will? The next thing that crossed my mind was regarding Daras comment: What did Daras mean by that? How did I use to be? '_

It made me feel uneasy, that I did not know what exactly had happened to me. I had a weak memory of a past life, of a mother and a father and a kingdom I was proud of, but not much more. It was all very disoriented in my head. One thing I defiantly knew, was that everything was not the way it was suppose to be.

After a while I thought of getting up, but then I felt so comfortable that I thought I would just rest for a couple of minutes more.

…

A cold draft landed on my skin and I shuttered and pulled my legs closer to my body. It was so nice and relaxing to lay here, I was upset that the coldness had woken me. _'What is causing it?'_

Unfortunately I did not have time to think that thought through as suddenly a hand clasped over my mouth and I felt a force pressing me down into the matrass.

My eyes opened immediately and I was wide-awake starring into two glowing eyes and the face of Yura. I could hear the sound of my own muffled scream before I felt a pressure on my neck, and the next thing I knew I had passed out.

**Cain**

A short sound came from Alicia in the room next to me that made me alert that something was wrong. I tore the doors opened and saw Yura holding her unconscious body over his shoulder. My mind got blank and the fury I felt was beyond anything I ever experienced.

"I will tell you this once Yura. Let. Her. Go" my tone was threatening and every muscle in my body tensed.

Yura smiled and ran for the window and jumped out of it. I tried to ran and stop him, but his speed was unfortunately beyond my own.

With the help of Daras I saw them flying towards the rocks located to the far west of the castle.

A roar of anger left me and I stormed through the castle in search for Adras_. 'I want her back and I want her now!'_

_…_

**Alicia**

I woke by the movement of a galloping horse, but as I opened my eyes all was black. My face was covered, with a cloth.

First I felt confused but then I remembered what had happened. I felt a mans body behind me, but it felt much smaller then that of Yura.

"Forgive the restraints Alicia, but for now they are necessary." Daras smooth voice was just noticeable for my covered ears. The cool air made my blood freeze and I was grateful for the cape he must have placed on my light clothing.

"Let me go, why are you doing this? Where are you taking me?" I asked upset by what had happened.

I got no answered and tried to struggle away from his tight grip. The force on his hold enhanced and I was left wishing that I had more strength. _'I will never learn how strong their kind are.'_

"Why did you take me away from my master?" I asked with as much force I could muster, but as soon as the words left my lips they felt wrong.

"He is not your master!" I heard Daras growl back at me instantly and I figured my best option for now, was to be quiet.

The ride was long and the movement of the horse did not go well with my inability to see. I felt nauseas and preyed for this ride to stop.

"We will be there soon," Daras coaxed me as if he had heard my pray. He pulled the cover from my head and then swiftly placed the hood over my hair.

We were riding in a open landscape passing in between two huge hills that formed a gate down into a deep and grand wally. The landscape was different here and consisted of a tightly grown forest. In the middle of it was a huge white temple that almost glowed in the moonlight.

_'That must be our destination, but I whish it wasn´t it looks out of this world and I rather keep my feet on the ground so to say.'_

Daras brought the horse to a stop just outside of it and jumped of with ease. He turned around and grabbed my waist and pulled me down from the horse.

I did a small outburst and tried to flew but he simply reached out and grabbed me.

"You are not going anywhere Alicia," he smirked at my attempt and sounded amused that I even had tried.

"Please, let me go. What do you want with me?" I asked pleadingly.

"I want you to be where you belong," he answered cryptically.

Yura walked around and grabbed both horses and tied them down. I glanced upwards and almost fainted by the look of the temple. It had a un-human grandness to it that frightened me. It was to perfect. It was evident that it had been dedicated to the god of power, strength and seduction.

_'Enosos'_

A vague part of me felt like I had been here before. A shrill swirled around me and I turned in Daras grip to look for the source of it. But there was nothing around us.

Daras and Yura both observed me with knowingly smiles.

"I think we need to get your memory back princess…" He guided me towards the temple, leaving the sentence hanging in the air. "..tomorrow night is after all your 20th birthday!" he finished with a pleased smile on his face.

* * *

**Reviews? Comments? Happy/sad? What did you think? Dying to know your opinions. I treasure them and consider them all in my future writing!**

**Love Miss Kristina**


	22. Chapter 22 - Disturbing Memories

**Chapter 22**

**Hey everyone, thank you for your support from the last story. Hope to really hear what you think about the next one! ;-) **

**I have realized two things concerning story - writing during this past week: **

**Number One - I will not be able to please everyone, even thought I want to. **

**Number Two - It is really hard to finish a story, but I will!**

**Here is chapter 22, enjoy! **

* * *

**Alicia**

"Aaaaaa," I screamed loudly and the piercing sound filled the room up completely. I was tied up in a small but delicate decorated room further into the grand temple that I had been brought to.

Daras held my head firmly in between his hands and was creating the insufferable burning ache inside of my head and chest. His eyes were focusing solely onto my eyes and it felt like he had entered my mind.

I tossed my body back and forth as I pulled in my restraints forcefully and tried to get away from the excruciating pain he was causing me. The chains was attached to the high wall and made me stretched out against in. Barely giving me footage to the ground.

Flashbacks appeared before my eyes and all the memories from what seemed to be part of a past life was coming back to me.

It showed and remembered me of all that had happened before Cain had claimed me. My parents, my upbringing, my life as a princess both the joys and sorrows when my city fell under attack. I remembered the time when Cain had captured me, the first time he bit me and all of the other terrible and humiliating things he had put me through. Furthermore I remembered my attempt to get away, the punishment for it and then the mystical voice and presence that still baffled me.

The process when all these impressions, thoughts and memories came back into my awareness was almost breaking me in half. As if my soul was about to break out of the pain and I begged for it to stop.

When Daras finally released my mind I was panting in exhaustion and my heart felt heavy as I remembered all of the terrible things that my recent life had consisted of.

My head hang low and my body was tired, but there was an absolute rage within me, a new type of power that had come from seeing all of the past events in perspective.

_'How could I ever have accepted the life that Cain put me through?'_

I felt Daras observing me closely and I slowly lifted my head up and stared him straight in the eyes.

"You will release me, at once! " I was almost surprised myself by the forceful tone of my own voice.

A smile appeared on Daras face and he stepped forward towards the wall I was restrained to.

"I am pleased that your spirit is returning Alicia," he said and reached up over my head and unclasped the chains.

I grunted in frustration when my body collapsed against him as he pulled me up and helped me towards the bed. He put me down carefully and I turned on my side trying to gain some composure.

"Leave me be," I sneered at him.

"You are tired, rest now. There will be people coming to get you ready tomorrow." He said calmly as he walked towards the door. I watched him and at the last moment he halted and turned around. "For your own sake, I beg you to stay here Alicia" he said with sincerity and seriousness in his eyes.

He closed the door and locked it tight before I listened to his footsteps fading away.

I turned my head into the pillow and screamed. _'How in hell could Cain have done all of that to me? It must have been his plan all along to make me a walking, brainless blood bag whom he also could use for his own pleasure.'_

What hurt the most was the fact that a part of me still longed for him and wanted to forgive him.

I could not blame it all on him, cause my will had also diminished greatly. With every time he had fed from me, with every time he had inserted his poison into my blood I had become more and more weak and had ultimately accepted his power over me. Now all I felt was hatred, shame and sadness.

I had not been strong enough. My weakness must have been the reason why the gods had not seen me fit to be the ruler of such grand kingdom, that I once had called my own.

Cain was my punishment and his brothers where now to fight there war over my body and blood. Though what still baffled me was the fact that Daras had not yet shown any signs that he would be interested in any of it. He seemed to serve someone else's cause. _'Whom?'_

Considering the amount of weakness I had shown just the past few months, it is almost ironic that I now was here in the temple of the god that represented strength.

It made the gilt stronger inside of me and in an act of sadness I fell to my knees on the ground by the bed and bended my body over my knees in a humble gesture.

"Enosos, forgive my weakness. Let me learn to be strong again, let me learn how I can once again be in your grace," I whispered slowly repeating the words that my father had insisted me on humming every time I did show sign of weakness during my upbringing. It was a long time since I prayed to the god, whom I was always reminded of as a small child.

There where several gods to praise, yet Enosos was the one both my father and my mother told me to always worship and fear.

All of a sudden there was a feeling in my gut that I was no longer alone in the room. My eyes darted around but yet no one could be seen. I herd a faint chuckle and then my waist was grasped and pressed up against his muscular body which made the hair on my arm rose as shivers crept all over my body.

"Alicia," the appreciative sound of the mysterious deep voice resonated into my ear.

My heartbeat increased and my breath became ragged. I felt as if I missed him, even though his strange presence scared me.

"Your finally here," he continued and I could feel him nuzzle my neck. A thought appeared in my mind as he spoke those words.

"Are you the one Daras serves?" I asked timidly "Why do you not show yourself," I continued.

"Tomorrow love, we will meet again." He paused for a fraction and I almost felt a smile on his face. "I have longed for you so," his voice seemed passionate and his breath trickled my skin, which sent delicious shivers down to my center. I felt a small smile creep up on my face by this.

But then the grasp around me stiffened and I felt him tense and lift his head away from me. Then an aggressive growl came from behind me.

"He has hurt you, hasn't he? This Cain?" he asked forcefully.

I did not answer. _'Of course he had hurt me, a lot but was it really good to speak of this to a being such as the one now being around me?' _Furthermore I had feelings within me that still could not betray Cain, I felt almost obligated to protect him.

"Answer truthfully," he said with immense power radiating from him.

"Yes," I answered out of fear. "Please, I do not understand, what do you want?"

He huffed and I felt him let go of me, but still remained close.

"So eager," he almost laughed, but then his mood grew serious and it could be felt in the room. "You shall not be bothered with that vampire again." He said shortly. "As for your other questions my dear, you will be told the truth. First in your dreams tonight and then the rest I will leave for tomorrow." A faint stroke was felt against my chin. "Sweet dreams my dear." He whispered.

With that it blackened before my eyes and I felt the softness of the bed before I drifted into a vivid dream.

…

_Alicia dreaming/ remembering:_

_"Mom, what are you doing?" the 8 year old me asking my mother as she lay almost flat against the floor in praise. _

_"Kneel to the ground Alicia," her voice was soft yet urgent and I fell to my knees following her lead._

_I glanced around from my kneeling position, but saw nothing but the stone statue in front of us and the fire burning in the lanterns. _

_"Great god of power, strength and seduction, we have done what you asked of us and we offer a deal for the sake of our dotter. Here our pray, enter your temple." My mothers voice sounded so stoic and righteous. Her plea made me uneasy, what of me was talking about? _

_I was about to ask her, but the very next second a strong light almost blinded the room and I shut them tight as it made my eyes hurt. Once the brightest light had calmed down I heard footsteps walking in front of my mother and me._

_"Alicia," a deep voice of a man echoed through the room. _

_There was a sense of joy and urgency to his calling on me. I could feel power radiating from him and it spread fear in my body which was why I did not dare to look. 'Where had this man come from?'_

_He stopped just at my side kneeling beside me, stroking my hair gently as if admiring it. I felt so small under his touch and there was a feeling he created inside of me, that made me never wanting him to stop._

_Curiosity spiked my interest and I was about to raise my eyes towards this strange man, as my mothers urgent voice came to me again._

_"Eyes on the ground Alicia," she said harshly and I kept them down. _

_The man stood up drastically and I felt the gush of a wind sweeping over my body._

_"Ah, Cassandra I forgot that you where still here," he sounded both amused with a bit of irritation dripping from his tongue. "Now tell me of this deal you speak of. You know she is mine and that is nothing you can continue to doubt." he finished with clear frustration._

_'Is he talking about me? I don´t belong to anyone.' A small rage started to bloom up in my chest. _

_"My lord Enosos, she is young and have barely started her life. All I wish for her, is that she is given a little time, time to become a woman." My mothers voice was pleading._

_"In return?!" the lords voice was cold and demanding. 'Enosos, is this truly the human form of the god?' I felt chocked and small, as I did not understand what was going on. _

_"My life, for hers," my mother spoke with power. "Until her 20__th__ birthday she shall have no contact with you. She shall not even know of you more then any common human girl. You will not intervene, no matter what the future shall bring. You will keep your distance. Upon her 20__th__ birthday, she will become yours again but until that very day she belongs to the world." My mother sounded unyielding and her demands frightened me. _

_The silence wrapped the room almost suffocating me with anxiety, then I heard his footstep closening me again. My breath was shallow and my heart banging in my ears. 'Am I to belong to him? To a god? Why?' My thoughts and questions became louder, swirling around in my head. _

_Then I felt his hand on my head, stroking me. _

_"Please sir, don't hurt my mother," I pleaded afraid for my mothers offer. _

_I heard him huff. "She will sacrifice her life for yours Alicia, you should appreciate it," he said slowly and encouraging. _

_"If you wish it, maybe I should refuse her offer. Hmm?!" His question confused me, but then he turned to my mother again._

_"You see Cassandra, your dotter does not want the deal you speak of." He sounded so pleased. _

_"She is just a child my lord, she does not understand what the alternative means." My mother was crying. _

_I felt his hand on me still as if he was trying to take my appearance in and savor the moment. _

_"Don´t worry Alicia," he suddenly said with finality. "I will come for you again." _

_He leaned down and placed a kiss on my head and then I felt a tiny and loose chain form around my neck, with a medallion hanging from it._

_ I did not have time to admire it however because a second later a light blinded the room once again and I heard the screaming death sounds of my mother. Causing me to scream out in anguish and fear. _

_After that everything went black. _

_The end of the dream/ memory._

_…_

When I woke in the morning tears strained my cheeks and my head felt heavy from remembering that terrible night my mother was taken from me.

It was the first time I could remember it all, something I never had before. There was an ache in my chest for the sacrifice my mother had made, for my sake.

Enosos, the god in which temple I no resided in. He had killed my mother and he was claiming that I belonged to him from the day of my 20th birthday, today.

* * *

**So do or die, what did you think about that? A god?! And her history, anything that caught your attention? So tell me, what did you think? Good?**

**I have to know what you think about this chapter, don´t know how to continue without them. Please Review!**

**Love Miss Kristina**


	23. Chapter 23 - Reunion

**Hey! I know this chapter is well over due, but as I said there is alot of strings that need to be considered every time I produce a new chapter.**

**Anyway, if you like what I have come up with, I would like it if you could tell me. Review or PM! Every voice count and inspire me to do better. I spend roughly 3 -5 hours on a chapters so I think 30 seconds to review is a fair trade, don't you?**

**So Review after you read it through. ;-)**

**Here is Chapter 23, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Alicia**

The air stood still inside of the small room I was held captive in. The room held no windows, which only enhanced the suffocating atmosphere that was consuming both my body and mind.

I was frozen to the spot and kept staring right ahead into the white wall. The only sound I heard was that of my drumming heart and my ragged breath.

What I felt was a mess of every feeling that I ever experienced in my entire life, but most of all I was feeling confused. My mind was spinning with unanswered questions that demanded my attention.

_'This cant be true, it just can't be happening?!'_ I closed my eyes tightly and took a deep breath, trying to relax my tense body.

_'It was just a dream, a silly dream. It must have been. Right?!' _I mentally tried to tell myself.

I paused my train of thought and shifting slightly from my sitting position on the bed, easing my muscles strain. AsI did so, I remember what the mysterious voice had whispered in my ear last night_:' you shall know the truth in your dreams tonight.'_

As that voice resonated in my mind an uneasy realization hit me. My eyes widen when I draw the connection between the voice of the god in my dream and that of the presence that had surrounded me last night. I gripped the sheets and felt how my heart dropped.

_'I have to get out of here!' _Was the only logical conclusion I could make.

My head started to spin and my eyes darted around looking for a way out.

I pulled myself from the bed and lounged forward towards the door. As I expected it was locked, but that did not stop me from puling the handle and using all the power I could muster in my attempt to escape.

"Let me out of here! Daras! Please! Anyone!" I screamed and pleaded hearing my voice go hoarse and feeling tears welling up.

The door did not budge, not even shift a little. I let out an aggravated groan and put my head against the cool surface of the thick mahogany door.

"Please," I whispered in an appealing voice trying to summon help.

My mind went back to the one whom my pleas and preys had been aimed for in the past and I felt a coldness flow throughout my body. I turned around and slide down the length of the door and when I finally felt the floor support me I became sitting with my head against my knees pressed up against my only way out.

_'What interest would a god have in me? What interest would Enosos have in me? He was the god of seduction, he could have anyone and yet he has demanded me since I was nothing more then an innocent child. How could I be his? How could he claim that power over me?'_

I remember the feeling of his voice around me, slowly seducing me. I remember how he had controlled my body and how it had responded to him in a way that was heightened to anything I ever felt. My heartbeat was quickening again but this time, it was not of fear but another forbidden feeling.

Immediately I shook my head trying to rid the feeling and breathed out in aggravation jet again. '_No, my body shall listen to my mind. I control it.'_ I thought to myself.

I pushed of off the floor with renewed force and went into it the small and plain bathroom looking for anything that could help me out of here. There was nothing.

Back in the bedroom I walked absentmindedly around looking for tools to ben the lock open. That is until I tripped on my own limbs tumbling into the floor with a load bang.

The smack hurt my pride more then my body and but it surprised me to the point that I chose to stay on the floor as I tried to collect what little dignity there was left to hold.

…

**Master Cain **

It had been a long ride and as I looked opon the temple of the god Enosos my anger flared up inside.

_'My brother will die for taking her,'_ I felt as if I had never been so angry as I was in this moment.

I had come to terms with the fact that I was addicted to Alicia. It is true she was breathtakingly, but to me the only thing that mattered was that she was my possession and that her blood and body had become my new addiction.

A small army had followed my lead to the far away temple and where now scanning for a smart entrance. I had decided to let Matheius out of the cell, as I now needed his alliance more then his manner.

Adras however was still in my home trying to get the witch to cooperate, and to do so he was using a bit unorthodox methods on her son. I smirked at the thought, but mostly I longed for results even though I was unsure if I would have them.

"Don't worry Alicia, soon I will have you back in my grasp again." I whispered to myself gazing up at the top tower of the temple.

**Alicia**

"Alicia" I heard a faint voice in the distance and felt a soreness in my body. "Alicia, it is time for you to get ready." His voice was quite harsh and not as sensitive as one likes to wake up to.

I stirred from my position on the floor, glancing up towards Daras towering over me. _'I must have drifted into sleep.'_

"My dear, the bed is much more comfortable then the floor. So why are you lying here?!" He asked with clear enjoyment in his voice.

"Why have I been brought here?" I asked as I pushed up into a sitting looking directly at him.

He sat down by my side looking at me. There was a pause and he twisted his head to the side studying me.

"You should not ask questions to which you already know the answer to." He said and got up standing above me again.

His answer was not what I was looking for and it gripped my heart tightly, thinking back of the dream.

"You have been destined, since before you was born to perform the duty that is infront of you." He said with sincerity. Walking over to sit down on a chair by the bed.

"What duty? And why me?" I sneered back at him pulling myself of the ground.

"Alicia, why it is you that has been chosen is a question not even Enosos himself can answer," he told me in a monotone tone looking at me pointedly.

Another pause filled the room with silence.

"He killed my mother," I said and I could feel the tears in my eyes. They were now threatening to break through.

"He accepted her offer, for your sake princess," he answered with a small smile.

I could not accept his argument but was interrupted, as I wanted to press on.

Without notice the door to the room opened and three servants walked in and graciously kneeled to the floor holding fabrics, food and other supplies in their hands.

I looked at them in surprise turning to Daras questioning.

"Come now, they will help you get ready," he said motioning towards the bathroom. "It is after all your birthday!" he said with an honest smile.

The servants shuffled around laying out a dress on the bed and begin filling the bath as they poured ointment and flower peddles into it.

Daras walked toward the door but turned in the doorway looking back at me.

"He expects a princess Alicia, so a princess is what I will present to him," he said proudly and then once again the door was closed shut.

…

I had been bathed, fed and now I was dressed in the most beautiful white gown that I ever seen in my entire life. And from the life of a princess I had seen my fair share of beautiful and magnificent dresses. His one was draped lightly over the edge of my two shoulders, it had a low back and a generous u- shaped cleavage that showed of my bosom to perfection. Below and around my wait it hugged my womanly shape and then flowed down towards the floor in soft layers. It was all feather light against my skin and with every stepped it looked as if I was soaring.

It truly made me looked like a princess, or maybe even a queen. My black hair had ben braided first, but then they let it hang around down my back and only circled the front to pull it back creating a regal look.

The servants had taken care of me with great caution and determination. Pleasing the god was assumingly not the easiest task. A shiver ran through me thinking of him. _'Enosos, the murderer of my mother and now he was my captivator. What would he do to me?' _

"You are ready my lady," the oldest lady spoke softly as she curtsied deeply with the other infront of me.

I had been gazing into the mirror for far to long and was now brought back to reality by her spoken words. I smiled shyly at her kindness.

"We will gather high priest Daras to bring you to the ceremony." They opened the door slowly and begin walking out.

_'I simply could not let this moment pass me by.'_ I lounged forward scaring them all and pushing them out of my way. I pulled the fabric of the flowing dress up, in order to allow my steps to be quicker as I darted down staircases.

"My lady, please!" I heard the desperate shouts of the servants, realizing that they would probably be in trouble for my miss devours.

Unfortunately I could not spare them another thought as my mind focused on the most important thing right now. _'Escape!'_

The stairs where long and many and the white stonewalls almost blinded me after seeing nothing but them for minute after minute as I descended what seem to be the never-ending stairs.

Finally I came to level of the floor but just at that moment something unexpected happened. The pull on my necklace and a burn from my mark started to make itself excruciating tight around my neck. I fell to the ground in surprise and gasped for breath that from the start was already short of.

My eyes darted around looking for my former master, but I did not find him and panic started to set as my breath became more and more strangled. '_He must be close though, otherwise the feeling would not be so powerful.'_

I felt the tug that pulled me up to my feet and before my mind fully comprehended what was happening I was once again running, this time down a hallway. My body was not responding well to this treatment and I felt it´s soreness and weight 10 times more then I usually would.

A giant door blocked my path, but I pushed though it only driven by my will to survive the necklace.

What I entered was a grand hall that I seemed to recognize from somewhere in my mind, I let that notion slip and focused on what I saw next which was Cain in the middle of an army surrounded by guards.

No one saw me coming or expected me to, which is why I easily got through the guards and could defeated kneel infront of Cain.

Without any hesitation he pulled me up roughly into a standing position with my back to his front and at once I felt the strain on my neck loosen. I felt him nuzzle my hair and push my body flush against him.

"How I have missed you pet! " he whispered into my ear teasingly.

"I despise you!" I spoke forcefully back at him taking him by surprise for a moment as I felt his body stiffen.

A loud bang was heard and another familiar voice came shouting at us.

"Let her be!" It was Daras.

Cain laughed out loud into the temple. "Oh but brother she came willingly to me. I have not forced her." He spoke in an amused tone and I could feel his smirk against my skin.

"Lies," Daras growled.

The room fell quiet as a moment past of the two brothers fighting a battle of wills between themselves. No one came out as the victorious one.

"You leave me no other choice brother!" Daras spoke and then turned his back to us and raised his hands towards a giant stone statue of the god Enosos.

Suddenly I remembered the place I was in, it was the same as that in my dream. I had been here before as a child, with my mother.

Daras was speaking in hushed tones and I could not decipher many of them but a few caught my ears.

"… Enosos, I have gathered your princess for you.

My lord, now I beg of your help and your guidance.

Show yourself onto this earth in the form that we can see and measure you.

Let no other bond or bargain keep you from her.

She is here and she is yours, as she was always meant to be.

Come and claim her once and for all!"

A bright light started to appear from the head of the statue and it consumed the room quickly.

I closed my eyes tightly but yet I felt the light almost penetrating my eyelids. It passed quickly and then I felt the light descend in strength to the point where it went down to a normal light again.

Suddenly I felt a strange feeling inside of my body, the same presence from last night made my blood sing in both fear and excitement. I tensed as I heard his footsteps closing in on me.

I slowly pealed my eyes open only to gasp in astonishment of the creature standing only a few meters infront of me.

* * *

**Tell me the first thought that pops into your mind about this chapter! Or tell me what you think of Cain, Alicia, Enosos, Daras? Did you like the chapter? What would you like to happen next? **

**Review and make my day!**

**Love Miss Kristina**


	24. Chapter 24 - Introductions

**Hey! Thank you for all the great reviews on the last chapter!**

**So my estimation is that there will be about 3-4 more chapters after this one. It feels a bit sad, but I have actually written about 100 pages now so it feels like I have made an effort! :)**

**Here is Chapter 24. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Alicia**

I was awestruck, feeling my heartbeat quicken as I almost forgot to breath at the look of the manlike god before me.

He stood tall about 6'2 feet with a broad and muscular body that practically oozed with power. He wore only black leather trousers and a giant sword hung at his side. That I was almost certain a mortal man could never carry.

His upper body was bare and two majestic huge black feather wings powered from his back and up over his head and out the sides. The wings where more then double the length of his arms and their height were above his head. It was as impressive as it was terrifying.

My eyes continued to shamelessly scan him over. His head was almost shaven with only very short midnight black hair that gave him a tough exterior. There was an evident pleased smirk playing in the corner of his mouth and as I met the deep green-blue color of his eyes with my own I gasped.

It was evident that this was the god Enosos, the god witch my mother had bargained with. The whole thing filled my with dread but also with curiosity.

He beamed of passion and excitement as he his eyes only focused on me. He clearly had enjoyed my ogling.

"Alicia," his dark voice was both thrilling and familiar. His voice made my body crave for even the simplest of his touch.

He was looking straight into my eyes making my knees buckle and breath hitch. It was as if he was calling me to him, without even speaking a single word. I took a first wobbly step forward and then I felt Cain's hard grasp pulling me back flat against him.

I saw a flash of anger cross Enosos face as his attention now had turned to the vampire behind me.

"If you wish to continue you existence vampire," he spat out with venom in his voice. "You will kneel to your god!"

Nothing happened and I still felt Cain's hard grasp on me as he was clearly measuring this new opponent infront of him.

Apparently Enosos had no time for games as a thundering roar suddenly filled the room.

"Kneel!" The scream was deafening and made my very core shake. I quickly and without thinking fell to my knees and bowed before the impeccable example of a man, that now was standing infront of us.

There was a moment of hesitation before I felt Cain fall to his knees at my side and his hand fall unwillingly from my form. The rustles in the room suggested that all others had followed Cain's example.

I tried to calm my heart and gather my breath, but it seemed my body did not wish to listen to me. I heard footsteps yet again infront of me.

"No Alicia, not you princess," I heard the god's now softer voice coed me. I but not find his statement trustworthy.

"Come here," he said as I hesitated and looked up. I saw his hand stretched out towards me almost kneeling over as to summon a frighten animal. His wings were held behind him, which gave him a softer aura.

I gazed to Cain who was down on his knees beside me and I saw how he narrowed his eyes against the god, whom he never had believed in.

I was scared of obeying him but at the same time even more scared of what he wanted of me. _'He had killed my mother, what was it that made him so interested in me?'_

"Please," I begged silently, but I am not sure what it was that I requested. Cain was a terrible master, but somehow at this moment it felt as if I would rather choose him then the god Enosos. Cain had hurt me, but what would not the god do, if he wanted to.

I saw his eyes darken as he strode over to me and closed of the last of the few meters stopping only just infront of me. I actually started to pull myself away as his angry demeanor overwhelmed me.

"This vampire has corrupted you Alicia, do you not know of the powers of the vampires bite and blood has had on you? Why are you so foolish to stay with him, after all that he has done to you?" He questioned me with a loud and demanding voice.

I did not know how to respond, I knew fully of the powers of the vampire. I knew what I had done thanks to those powers. Anger flared within me, but before I had the chance to respond I heard him huff above me.

"You collared her?! " he said in a dead like voice. He turned his eyes and question to Cain. "You collared her like a dog?" He screamed as he heightened his fist towards the sky and stroke. In one strike I saw Cain flying off up into the air and into the far off wall inside of the large room. The stone cracked by the impact and as Cain landed stone crumbled onto his form.

There was a moment where I only stared up at Enosos in chock of his reaction. His chest was raising and falling in a clearly aggravated manner and his fists was balled together. His wings spread out as if ready for combat.

I heard Cain groan as he got up off the floor and then there was only a blur of bodies infront of me as a battle between the two began.

It only took about two second before I snapped out of a momentarily mental blackout and scrambled off the floor. '_I could still get out of this mess!'_

Unfortunately all I manage was to turn around in a standing position when I heard a sarcastic loud laugh echo though the hall. I froze and realized that the rumbling sound of the battle had stopped.

"Where are you going, princess?!" Enosos voice was lazed with amusement.

I turned to face him feeling fury burn inside of me, my gown swirled around and fell around me perfectly. Cain laid unconscious at the ground, his head twisted in a most unnatural position. Enosos was standing up in total control with his entire focus on me, smirking with an intense look in his eyes.

There was now a power roaming inside of me that I could not control and without my own understanding what happened, a force of fire bolted out of me going straight at the god.

Enosos stretched his arms and wings out as the fire rushed towards him. I saw him absorbing the fire into his body, not even leaving a mark on his gorgeous body. He had his head tilted back as if enjoying the experience and when he turned back to me, there was something even more intense in the look of his green-blue eyes.

"Good girl," he said encouragingly empathizing each word, as he walked towards me.

I was stunned _'what had just happened?_' My body had weakened and my head was spinning. It was as if all my blood and power had left me and I fell down to my knees trying to recollect my strength.

As he came to a stop infront of me his hand stretched out and he used two fingers to lift my head to meat his gaze. His touch made me gasp as I felt a tingle where his skin touched mine. My eyes glanced over his features and I noticed his defined cheekbones and that pleased smirk etched into his mesmerizing face.

"I have waited for you, my entire existence Alicia," he said seductively and stroked my lips with his thumb. He hunched down infront of me. "Now when I have you here, I will never let you go." His voice was firm and left no room for discussion.

"You don´t own me!" I protested against his claim.

"No you are right, I don't!" he started. "But nevertheless…" He stroked his hand down to the silver necklace around my throat and a shiver went through my body into my very core. I clasped my thighs together in order to contain the want building inside of me.

"...you are mine!" he concluded harshly and with that I felt the necklace burn my skin as he pulled it off of me throwing it off into the ground.

It was as if a heavy weight that had been pushing at my chest suddenly was lifted. The cuffs also fell off and it made me feel even lighter. _'How did he do that? Of course, the power of a god exceeds a vampire, but I just was not ready for it. '_

"So, now we have taken care of that." He said glancing swiftly with relief at my naked wrists. "We have his mark we need remove from that luscious body of your…" he skimmed over the marks with the touch of his fingers, which made something feel terrible wrong inside of me. My mind immediately went to Cain.

"He told me they where final, it would be etched onto my human flesh for the rest of my life," I answered feeling upset and defeated. Parts of my mind had come to turns with the fact that this marks where a forever more thing. Not something I had appreciated, but nevertheless accepted.

He leaned in closer to my ear and for the first time I felt his incredible scent overpower me. It smelled fresh and crisp but still an evident masculine aroma. The feathers of his wings brushing my chin softly almost made me want to burry my face in them. It was comforting and thrilling to be this close to him.

"Who have ever led you to believe that you are a mere mortal human Alicia?" he spoke seductively into my ear.

"You are so much more and it shall be my pleasure to introduce you to yourself." His breath tickled my neck and one of his arms snaked round my waist and he slowly but firmly pulled me to my feet standing in his embrace.

"Regarding the mark," He continued. "It can be removed, but it will require a more detailed ritual."

"What kind of ritual?" I questioned him skeptically.

"Some bloodshed on your part and some powers of mine," he stated simply still holding my to his chest.

"See to the preparation Daras," he spoke forcefully.

"Bloodshed? No, I wont!" I roared pushing against him in order to free myself.

He let me go of he embrace more out of his own choice then my efforts.

"You will," he said, seemingly unaffected by my scene.

I shook my head in disbelief and then scanned the room as I backed away towards the door.

"Let me go," I said.

"Where are you going exactly?" he asked. "Your kingdom is burned to the ground, most of you people slaughters by the hands of that vampire," he said pointing to Cain's still lifeless body.

"Your mother and father are dead and you have no other family," he said with cruelty in his voice.

I felt tears threaten to break through and a slight shake appeared in my arms and legs. '_I am alone'_

"You have me," he said as if answering my thought. "But do not confuse yourself into believing I will not do everything necessary to have you by my side."

With that his wing spread out and in one quick movement he had me captured in his arms again carrying me outside.

As the cold air of the late afternoon hit my skin I shuttered, but had no other time to think of it as we suddenly took of up in the air. The sensation was terrifying and I grasped his arm tightly feeling how my entire body had tensed up.

He only had to use his wings a few times bore we reached the high peek of the temple and landed on a vast balcony far over the ground.

"Let us not argue on this day," he whispered and enveloped his wings around us both. My fear slowly dripped away and I felt more and more relaxed and secure in his arms.

He loosened his hold of me and stepped back turning me in towards the temple and opening two doors with his powers as he guided me inside.

Inside a beautiful circular suite decorated in white and light soft fabrics was shown to me. With a master bedroom with a bed that was huge with pillars to every corner of it and then fabrics hung all around it. Roses where placed in vases on the table by the daybed just by another window.

He guided me to the bed pulling the fabric aside.

"You must have so many questions," he said slowly as he laid me down on the bed.

"I do and I am not tired," I said trying to lift myself of the bed once again.

"No you are not, but you will stay here until I come for you." He said once again sounding unaffected by my emotions.

"No, I wont," I said defiantly.

He smiled and laughed at me and I felt how I was suddenly very tired and fighted to keep my eyes open.

"Yes. You. Will." Was the last of his voice I heard as I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**What do you think of Enosos? First impressions of him? And what about the fact that Alicia is not human? Review and let me know what you liked! **

**Love Miss Kristina**


End file.
